


Under Your Scars

by Samari1



Series: Cold Broken Road [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Has PTSD, Confused Steve Rogers, Deaf Clint Barton, Evil Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Hurt Clint Barton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is Not A Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samari1/pseuds/Samari1
Summary: The Sokovia Accords have been repealed. S.H.I.E.L.D. has been reformed under Fury and Hill’s command in NYC and works in tandem with the U.N.. The Avengers have reached a tentative peace with one another. Avengers HQ is still outside NYC, but Avengers Tower has become home to many of the original Avengers. To the world, the Avengers family is one cohesive unit. The truth is very different.Or what happens when two assassins finally notice one another and try to stumble around a relationship while things go to Hell all around them. Jarvis is Jarvis, Vision has put himself in a sleeping state until he is needed again, Natasha needs a vacation from idiot men, and Lucky is the best boy ever.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Cold Broken Road [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908991
Comments: 70
Kudos: 128





	1. A little bit off

**Author's Note:**

> 616 mostly, MCU for spice...pretty much all the Universes… because I can damn it.  
> Thank you to Nival Vixen for the hand holding. 
> 
> Playlist:  
> A little bit off- FFDP  
> Darkness Settles In- FFDP  
> One Step Closer -Linkin Park  
> Bulletproof- Godsmack  
> Broken Road- Sully Erna  
> In your head- Bad Wolves and Eminem mashup  
> Under your scars- Godsmack  
> Live to Rise- Soundgarden  
> Drowning (facedown)- Saving Abel

James enjoyed finally having his own floor in Avengers Tower. Steve had tried the Disapproving Father expression bullshit, but James wasn’t impressed or influenced by it. If he had to hear one more condescending ‘helpful hint’ from his old friend, he may snap. That wouldn’t help anything. He remembered. Oh god did he remember every fucking minute of his life. Lives? James didn’t even know anymore. He couldn’t seem to get that through to Steve ‘I can fix all the things’ Rogers. It was all fucked and he wasn’t even sure he could trust Fury with this and he’d trusted Fury for more years than either one of them cared to count. Fury would just get frustrated and remind him of the big picture anyway. Carol might understand. Might. Who the fuck knew where she was these days. So she was out. Natalia might, but again, he didn’t even trust her despite their history. Not with this. Damn. Stephen Strange understood because it was him that was responsible. Doc was universe hopping again and not available, even by Doc's usual wacky means of communication. Not that this was worth risking whatever Doc was up to in order to fix the worst of the bad shit barreling at them full throttle. 

On a good day, it took all he had not to reach out and snap the neck of the bastard he damn well knew would shortly, in the grand scheme of things, betray his fellow Avengers. How the man called them a family and yet was plotting that asshattery, James didn’t know. Bottom line, strangling the bastard and bitch slapping Steve were both off the damn table.

James pushed up off the sofa with a sigh and wandered over to lean against the window and look out over the city. It was storming, which matched his mood so he didn’t mind it much. Something was off, but examining his feelings wasn’t something he’d ever been great at. He was excellent at compartmentalizing. Usually. Fuck. Huh, it looked like his ‘fuck problem’, as Natalia had deemed it, was out in full force. He tried to curb it, only because of Steve. The I Am So Disappointed expression had been annoying back during the War when he’d played the part of ‘Bucky: sidekick to Captain America’. His opinion of the over the fucking top All American bullshit hadn’t changed. For all that Steve looked like a cornfed farm boy, he’d been born and raised in fucking Brooklyn! James was the one born in the Midwest and his vocabulary definitely hadn’t been G-rated when he was a damn kid hanging around his father and the other soldiers. It had only become more expansive, he could say fuck in at least a dozen languages now. Somehow, he didn’t think his fellow Avengers would be as proud of that fact as James was. Other than Natalia. Maybe Clint. He’d ended up spending most of his time with the only other two assassins in the building. He couldn’t be bothered to ask though. What good would it do? None, that’s what.

Banging broke the peaceful silence and James reminded himself, once the fuck again, that punching Captain America in the face was not acceptable. 

“Sergeant Barnes?”

James silently thanked the AI for actually listening when he’d insisted that ‘Bucky’ was not an acceptable form of address. “Yes, JARVIS?”

“Captain Rogers…” JARVIS sounded almost as frustrated as James felt.

“I hear.” James pushed off the glass and rushed to the damn door before Steve managed to damage another one. He’d been on this floor less than a week and the door, the bomb proof door, had already been replaced because Steve didn’t understand personal space. Or all the socially acceptable ways to say ‘leave me alone’. It took every last bit of patience for James not to go with the not so socially acceptable ‘fuck off’ options. He’d spent six months on Steve’s floor after the initial two months of ‘adjustment and testing time’ for Fury which hadn’t been anything more than a show for everyone. Time travel was weird enough to experience, let alone explain. He’d been meant to stay on Steve’s floor longer, but yeah as Fury loved to say, he was too old for that shit.

“I am terribly sorry, Sergeant.”

“Not your fault,” James assured the AI even as he opened the door and stepped back so Steve didn’t bowl him over again. “Steve.”

Steve, in all his Cap glory, tried smiling brightly and still nearly flattened James as he entered without fucking permission. “Sorry, hope I didn't dent this one. You weren’t at breakfast, so I was worried.”

“I have a kitchen,” James pointed out dryly. He left the door open in what he hoped was a big hint for Steve to make this quick. He maneuvered around Steve and went to make coffee. The good sort, chicory blend. He wasn’t actually sure where it came from, just that it had started appearing in the communal kitchen after he moved here from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and then there had been two pounds of it on his kitchen counter when he’d moved onto his own floor. Whomever it was, James might actually kiss for it. Nothing was as good as good old chicory coffee. 

Steve frowned. Disapproving Fatherly Figure. Ugh. “You need to acclimate to the group, Bucky. It will help you get used to this century.”

“Look, Steve, I have a fucking ereader and laptop. I am adjusted to this century.” Oops. Now Steve was making the Sad and Disappointed face. Shit. Fuck. Damn. He rubbed his flesh hand over his face. “Sorry. I’ve not had coffee yet.”

Steve sighed and frowned. “We have the real stuff, the good stuff, down in the communal kitchen. No need to punish yourself with that,” he added, waving towards the coffee pot. “There is food left too.”

“I’m good. Really.”

“Sam is heading out to one of his veterans meetings. You should tag along.”

Do not punch Steve. Do not throw Steve out the twelfth story window and see if he bounces. Do not shoot Steve. Do not knife Steve in a major artery and see how long it takes him to recover. Behave!

“I am not fit for company right now.”

Steve sighed, but seemed to finally clue in. He headed for the door. Just when James thought that was the end of it and the door was nearly closed, Steve peeked back in and said, cheerily, “See you at lunch,” before finally closing the door and leaving James in peace.

“I can block him from the floor, Sergeant.”

James sighed, pouring his first cup of coffee and drinking it despite it burning his tongue. Not that he’d slept much, but hey, he’d not had a cup since three a.m. when he’d finally fallen asleep on the sofa so it counted. “It wouldn’t help. But thanks.”

JARVIS made a sound that was woefully close to a snort. “Agent Barton has barred nearly everyone from his floor. Consider it, please, Sergeant.”

James surprised himself, laughing outright. “His dog has run of the building, but no one can go to Barton’s floor? Sounds about right.”

“Speaking of…” JARVIS said apologetically. 

“The man or the dog?” James said, leaning against the counter and pouring a second cup of coffee. 

“Lucky.”

He wasn’t entirely certain why Lucky felt the need to visit, unless it was because James was a total sucker and had food, treats, toys, and a bed here for him. He wasn’t going to think about it either. Nope. Not a chance.

The door opened and Lucky poked his nose in. James didn’t say anything, just set his cup down and went to check that the water bowl had fresh water and pour some food into the second bowl. James had meant to draw the line at buying the official Hawkeye merch dog products, but told himself that it was the banner on the website stating that 50% of the funds from the animal merch went to no kill shelters had been the reason he found himself buying them instead of the plain ones he had been contemplating. 

Lucky, after rushing over for lots of pets, ate the food as if he was starving. James snickered and finished his second cup, going for a third. “You are a con, Lucky, and I’m a sucker.”

He didn’t dare look and see if the dog agreed with him. 

“I’ll let Agent Barton know the location of his pet,” JARVIS offered.

James rolled his eyes. “It’s not yet noon, let the man sleep.”

“Yes, Sergeant. Call me if you need anything else.” JARVIS paused. “Or you wish me to block the elevator. At least for the day.”

“Then how would Lucky get home?”

Thankfully, the AI that was way more sassy than any computer program should be, didn’t reply.

\--***--

Clint stumbled over the shoes, jeans, and hoodie he’d tossed on his way to the bed at four a.m. when he’d finally managed to feel sleepy enough to try the bed. It hadn’t worked. Not bothering with his aids, he stumbled into the kitchen and managed to not cry with joy that JARVIS had started his coffee pot for him. He didn’t see Lucky anywhere as he looked around blearily, cradling the purple mug tightly. Maybe, as he was ever hopeful, the warm coffee would warm him through. It never worked, but Clint wasn’t one to give up. If he was, he’d have tossed himself off a roof years ago. Bartons don't quit. It had been a mantra his entire childhood and Clint stuck with it, despite things he didn’t want to think about or risk losing all his shit. He had to keep it together. Had to. Not that anyone would notice. Not even Nat- as much as that stung. She who noticed everything. Ah well, he’d allow her to keep that illusion going. No sense in taking one of the few things she prided about herself away from her. That would be an asshole move. 

Finishing the first cup and pouring the second, Clint opened the fridge and snagged the pizza he had ordered for dinner last night. It would do for breakfast. He glanced at the clock and winced. Okay, it would work for lunch. Munching on the pizza and finishing off the pot as he stood, hip cocked against the kitchen counter, he considered leaving his floor today and quickly decided that no, it wasn’t an option when he wasn’t certain he could pull off his usual ‘casual, nothing bothers me’ persona. 

He dug through the medicine cabinet while the second pot of heavenly chicory blend coffee was brewing and would have yelled with success as he found the ibuprofen that might just knock out the rest of his hangover if not for said hangover. Might. He didn’t want JARVIS questioning him though, so Clint just did a little hip shake victory dance that wouldn’t jostle his head and aggravate the headache. 

‘Agent Barton’ flashed over the bathroom mirror and Clint just sighed. JARVIS was good about not bothering him, even dismantling the security that recorded inside his apartment. Of course, Clint had been in the vents trying to figure out how to do it himself when JARVIS offered. He ducked out and grabbed his aids. “Yes, JAR?”

“Your presence is requested for a ... team lunch.”

“Nope!” Clint replied with far more cheer than he was actually feeling. “I have a date with my coffee and DVR.”

JARVIS sighed. “I am ever grateful that I have no physical body on days such as this one.”

Clint winced. “Sorry. I am not fit for socializing today, JAR.”

“You aren’t the only one, hence my apprehension.”

Clint, cheering inwardly when the medicine kicked in, cocked up a brow. “The usual suspect or are you gonna surprise me?”

“Your refusal was more polite,” was the dry reply. 

“Usual suspect then. Really, JAR, if I go down there …”

“Understandable, Agent- ”

Clint cut him off. “Really? Cut the Agent Barton bullshit with me, JAR. Come on, we’ve discussed this.”

“Yes, Clint.”

Clint rolled his eyes. JARVIS was clearly in a snarky mood. Leave it to Tony Fucking Stark to create an AI that was more human than machine. Usually it was amusing. Okay, it was amusing when JARVIS was snarky with everyone else. Clint had enough with the almost constant bullshit from Tony, he didn’t need it from a computer program too. 

He looked between the door to the bedroom and the, admittedly comfortable, couch and decided that if he was asleep, JARVIS wouldn’t bother him. He set the empty cup on the nightstand, pulled out and turned off his aids, and fell face first on the bed. 

Clint wasn’t sure what time he surfaced, only that Lucky was there, licking his face. “‘M, awake, Luck,” he mumbled. 

Lucky whined and Clint knew it for the con it was. For all of Tony’s shittiness, he’d actually put in a mini yard for Lucky to utilize when needed and bots to clean it so Clint didn’t have to. Clint rolled, wiping a hand over his face. He wasn’t deluded enough to think the effort had been for him, but for Lucky. Everyone loved Lucky, even Nat and some days he wasn’t sure she even liked him. “I’m awake.”

Lucky whined again and tugged at the purple and black comforter. Clint didn’t move, amused as Lucky attempted to tug it off the bed. He wasn’t a tiny man so the poor dog was not going to manage it, but Clint always let him try. Lucky finally gave up, plopping on his purple floof of a bed and waited patiently.

Clint rolled out of bed and brushed his teeth, happy to see when he made it to the kitchen that the coffee pot was going again. JARVIS was really awesome most of the time. He tossed Lucky the last slice of pizza from the fridge and almost managed a laugh as Lucky caught it in the air.

‘Clint, shall I order your usual?’ flashed on the screen built into his fridge door. He reached down and took his aids from Lucky, who had them in a small basket for this very reason. It was one of the few tricks he’d managed to teach Lucky. He slipped them in and flipped the switch to actually turn them on.

“Thanks, JAR,” Clint said in reply. Seriously, he would probably starve on days like this one without the AI’s help. He glanced over to see the sun setting and breathed a sigh of relief. One more day to mark off. He’d even managed to not break any bones, need stitches, and hey all of his ribs were intact. He stayed where he was, sipping the coffee and waiting for the pizza to arrive. 

Once he was a bit more awake, he asked, “So, how much food did Lucky con today, JAR?”

“Two bowls of dog food and half a box of treats,” JARVIS said cheerily. “As I understand it, Lucky was disappointed that the Sergeant doesn't share your opinion on appropriate food for dogs.”

Clint snorted, carefully making his way over to the door when it swung open to reveal the delivery bot with his pizza. His luck, he would trip over thin air and break his no injury streak. He closed the door and ignored the distressed beeping from the bot. What was with Stark’s machines chiding him on his food habits? Not their business anymore than it was Stark’s. 

“I did inform the team that you wouldn’t be joining them for dinner. Call if you need anything, Clint.”

Clint would have replied, but he was too busy muttering ow ow ow as the cheese had burnt his mouth. Worth it though. Totally worth it. He settled in with coffee and the pizza, ready for another long night of no sleep. Maybe he’d sneak up to the roof. It looked like the rain had cleared. 

“See, I can adult, Luck.”

Clint ignored Lucky’s whine that somehow sounded a lot like ‘bullshit’. Yeah, he needed to stay away from people a bit longer if he was now interpreting his dog’s whines. He made a mental note to continue ducking both Sam and the official shrink on Avengers payroll. He wasn’t about to talk about his feelings to anyone. He had a difficult enough time admitting them to himself.

Wanda texted and he took the time to check in with her and make sure she didn’t need him to visit. She said she was okay, for now, but missed their training sessions. He made the promise to visit soon and she went off to cook, wishing him a good evening. It settled him a bit.

An alert went off on his tablet and Clint sighed. Checking the data, he knew that even if today had been a no injury day, tomorrow wasn’t likely to be. Finishing the pizza and tossing a slice to Lucky, Clint got up and went into his bedroom.

Kneeling on the floor, he reached under the bed and retrieved the long, narrow box he had affixed there that was a secret from nearly everyone. Killing a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents who were moles for HYDRA would be just the thing to set his mood to rights. 

Hopefully.

\--**--

James, with the help of JARVIS, managed to make it to the communal kitchen and snag enough leftovers to be called a decent meal. He even made it back to his floor without trouble. He ate, not out of actual hunger but because he knew he needed it. His metabolism wasn’t as accelerated as Steve’s. Officially. Unofficially, well, that was another story. So, James ate when he needed to and considered it part of his routine not unlike time on the range or in the gym. Sighing, he loaded the dishwasher and set it, grateful for the modern conveniences as he couldn’t be arsed to hand wash them. Tired, soul deep, James stumbled to bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

He jolted awake with a strangled scream. If he had the ability to sweat, he’d be soaked. Instead, he stumbled through the apartment and onto the balcony, gasping and shaking. JARVIS knew not to alert anyone and for that James was grateful. He was still feeling off, which was why it took him a few seconds to catch the ‘shush’ of an arrow. He tracked it, his enhanced night vision following it across to the next building easily. It didn’t surprise him in the least to see the black clad figure slide down the line and land neatly on the roof. What did surprise him was that Clint, and he damn well knew who it was, was dressed in black tac pants and hoodie, not his usual Hawkeye gear. That would have been expected if Clint had received a call out in the middle of the night. But, James leant over, his eyes narrowed as Clint stripped off the hoodie and pants, tucking them in a black backpack. 

Just what was he up to?

“Oh shit,” he muttered when Clint slipped on a black hooded top and mask. Yeah, the instinct was to call out and stop the blond, but James had his own demons to wrestle with. He got it. So, he bit his tongue and merely watched. 

Ronin was about to strike. If the outfit didn’t clue him in, the dark tattoos would have. He remembered Natalia mentioning Clint’s shift to long sleeved gear in the last year or so. She had thought it had something to do with scarring after some alien fight. His Ronin assumption was proven a moment later when the sword was strapped on. He watched in silence as Clint tucked the backpack and rappelling arrow behind a low wall. The blond hopped off the other side of the building and out of sight. 

Since he wasn’t going to sleep anyway, James settled in the shadows and waited. If that voice in his head called him a fucking moron, oh well, it wasn’t as if he didn’t know that already. Just why the voice was saying such things was not going to be explored. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

\--**--

Clint, or rather Ronin, dropped in on the sleeping agents. Mentally, he laughed at his own sorry ass pun. It was almost too fucking easy to kill them. He pouted behind his mask. It wasn’t fun when they didn’t fight back. He pinned one to the wall, the second to the chair, and the third was artfully tossed about the room. Or rather, pieces of her were. He didn’t do well with disloyalty. 

Not well at all.

Clint copied everything from the computers to the handheld bit of genius that he’d had made for just this sort of thing. Next, he searched for cell phones and any other hidden intel. Once he had it all, he dumped it into a duffle. Sighing, he wiped his blade on traitor number one’s shirt and slung the duffle over his shoulder. He left the way he’d come and hopped from rooftop to rooftop until he’d reached a safe house that no one else knew about. It took longer to download everything to his secure system than it had to kill the idiots and search their hidey hole. 

He cleaned his sword and stripped off the clothes. Once they were cleaned, he showered and got dressed again. It would be easier to keep the Ronin gear here, but Clint was comforted knowing it was under his bed and at hand quickly. If that made him a tad unstable, well, that was fine and dandy with him.

Clint finally sat back down at the computer and bounced the data off enough satellites to make Fury and Hill cuss for at least twenty minutes. Not that he sent them everything. Fuck that noise. Nope, he sent them just enough to keep them interested and cover his ass should anyone figure out who Ronin was. This was his way of cleaning the slate for those days of mindfuckery thanks to Loki. He made a promise after all. 

He told himself that it helped. 

Getting up, he left the system running to sort the data he hadn’t sent. Hitching the sword over his back, he left out the window and set the security system that would impress even Stark and made his way back to the Avengers Tower. 

“Gonna sleep like a baby,” he mumbled, more a hope than a promise, as he swapped back to his hoodie and made his way back to his balcony. He swore he felt someone watching him and cussed silently. Oh well, he’d think of some excuse if one of the do gooders decided to question him on it. 

\--**--

James hadn’t realized just how anxious he was until Clint was safely back on his own balcony. The click of the sliding door locking was his cue to slip into his own apartment and set his own security. He was going to sleep and maybe get an hour or two before the ass crack of dawn call came for a stupid fucking team meeting. He didn’t bother to rant since ranting at oneself was probably a bad sign for one's mental health.

As he slipped into bed, he couldn’t help but wonder, and not for the first time, if the golden boy archer was just as fucked in the head as he was. He didn’t examine why that was such a comforting thought.


	2. A little pissed off today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Clint's nighttime activities and pissed off James and Nat. Oh and Clint risks the ire of Bo Sox fans the world over.

Clint yanked on a hoodie and didn’t bother with shoes or changing out of his pajama pants. He needed fucking coffee. Lots. Like the whole damn pot. Mugs were for wusses. He put in his aids but didn’t bother turning them on. It wasn’t as if he needed them for this bullshit. Dumping the pot into a gigantic travel mug he’d ordered online and that was a violent shade of purple with glitter, he shuffled out the door and into the elevator. He noted James was looking just as thrilled as he was to be up this early and nodded before leaning on the wall and drifting back to sleep, or almost. He was aware enough to feel the gigantic mug being lifted from his hands, but he was too tired to mutter more than, “Awww, coffee, come back.”

He swore he heard a snicker and felt a second of pride at making the usually stern man amused before he realized that his aids were still off so he must have imagined it. Sleep was good. Sleep was awesome. Too damn bad the elevator was so quick. 

To the other man’s credit, he didn’t try to talk or shake Clint awake, he merely pressed the mug into his hands once the elevator stopped and the doors slid open. James didn't let go until Clint had a good hold on the mug either. 

“Thanks,” Clint muttered sleepily and made his way into the communal kitchen, blissful at the near silence despite all evidence that the group inside was being loud. Some days his shitty hearing was a blessing. Days like today. 

Clint didn’t bother taking any food. He needed coffee before he could manage to get food from his plate to his mouth anyway. Curling up in the chair as much as his 6’3 frame would allow and that was thanks to years as a circus kid and years of training, he cradled the mug like a child with a stuffed animal and drifted back off to sleep. He was jolted awake by the vibration of his cell phone, which he'd shoved into the hoodie pocket out of habit. Blinking blearily, he looked up to see everyone waiting, most of them impatiently, for him to pay attention. He sipped his coffee, mentally cheering the awesomeness of his travel mug for keeping it the perfect temperature. 

Nat leant over and flipped on his aids, making sure to be clear about what she was doing. She’d only made that mistake once and had almost ended up with a knife in the hand for her trouble. To her credit, she did look apologetic.

“Now that we are all paying attention,” Steve said with that ‘I am so disappointed in you’ tone, “The vigilante struck again.”

“Which one?” Sam asked. 

It was a fair question. NYC was full of vigilantes these days. But, Clint knew which one they were discussing. Luckily, he’d slept well enough that he should be able to pull off his usual carefree persona well enough. 

“Ronin. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, three of them, were killed in their apartment.” Stark looked more than a bit irritated. If it made Clint a tad giddy to know it was because Ronin had smashed through the Stark Technologies security system with relative ease then he was okay with that.

“Hey. Legolas! You paying attention or not?” Stark snapped.

“I hear you, loud and clear.” Clint glared at Nat for that. He much preferred to read lips and not have to deal with irritation and bitching. “Is that all you have or…”

“If you could read - I mean, if you had read the packet in front of you, Barton, you’d know.” Stark smirked. “Sorry, slip of the tongue.”

“Awww, shucks,” Clint said, pulling out his Iowa accent and laying it on thick even as Nat smacked Stark upside the head and then made her way back to her seat before most had seen her move. “Lil ‘ole me? Why, I'm just a dumb farm boy. You should get me a tutor. But make it a smokin’ hot one with a really nice ass, yeah?”

Stark rolled his eyes, the fucking drama queen, and smiled his shark smile. “Should I specify breast size or does it matter?”

Clint smiled brightly, looking as earnest as he could with only a fourth of his coffee ingested. “Oh, I didn’t say it had to be a female tutor, Tony. I’m not picky. Nice ass, that is my only request.”

Stark snarled and their ‘friendly’ banter would have gone on a bit longer if Steve wasn’t doing his I Disapprove stance. “Stop. Both of you. Clint, that is not nice. Tony, don’t encourage him.”

Clint kept his smile in place, no matter how much he wanted to pull the knife from his hoodie pocket and plant it right between Steve’s eyes. “I was nice!” he protested in his most genial tone.

“You shouldn’t objectify the ladies, Clint,” Steve tsked. “And I know it's all modern to profess to be all open about the,” his tone dropped to almost a whisper, “sexuality stuff. But, we are Heroes! We have to be a good influence.”

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone, even Bruce who had been clutching his coffee and staying out of it, jolted at James’ bellow. Nat had a knife in hand and Clint was thinking it was probably good that James intervened before they tested that whole ‘super serum works no matter the wound’ theory. 

“Steve,” Sam said patiently. “We have discussed this. Heroes do not have to be heterosexual. If you have issues, you do not bring them to the team meetings. That is what therapy is for.”

“I’m fucking done,” James said, standing swiftly enough to send his chair flying back into the wall. “This is all fucking stupid! Ronin took out HYDRA sleeper agents and sent the intel to Fury and Hill. We don’t need to be up at the ass crack of dawn to discuss it.” He turned, glaring his ‘death to whomever he bestowed it on’ glare. “I served with many people during the war, Steve. Every fucking one of them was a hero, straight or fucking not. In fact, do you know that they studied homophobia while you were a Capsicle? Guess what, science says that, for a very large portion of people, the deeper you are in the fucking closet, the more homophobic you are. So, if you want to knock someone for who they want to fuck, do it on your own fucking time.”

Clint’s brows were as high as they could go as James stormed out, JARVIS almost not getting the elevator doors open in time. He would have applauded, but he was too busy being completely and utterly awed by the speech. Oh. Oh no. Nat looked very unhappy. Why didn’t he think to grab popcorn for this? Oh yeah, because it was the ass crack of dawn. On second thought, bloody popcorn was just sad. Not edible either. Oh well. 

Nat stood, very slowly and very carefully. “You should remember just who at this table is my best friend. I’ll put up with all your shitty ass sexist comments that you swear aren’t sexist. Not just Cap on that score, just so the rest of you are on notice. But,” she nearly growled it, losing her composure completely when Steve, Stark, and Sam all started to talk. “Shut up, I’m not done.”

Bruce got up and slipped out, shaking lightly and Clint didn’t blame him. This shit was making him shaky and he didn’t have the Big Guy to deal with. Ugh. He should have ignored all the alerts and stayed in bed. 

“You do not insult Clint. You just don’t. Are we clear on that?”

“Awww. But where will I get my fun if I can’t poke at Legolas?” Stark said, his tone and smile teasing. Clearly, he was attempting to charm Nat. So much for being a genius. 

“I’m a big boy, Nat,” he reminded her, not sure if he should be hugging her or insulted that she was defending him as if he was a child. “You know me, too dumb to have my feelings hurt.”

Huh. He shouldn’t have said that if the look she shot him was any indication. Clint sat back and busied himself finishing his coffee. Nat may love him like he was her brother, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t shoot him or stab him (in a non lethal location of course) if she was irritated enough. 

“Yes, yes,” she said, her tone almost fond. Her tone went frosty as she turned back to the others. “That doesn’t mean I have to listen to antiquated bullshit or alleged grown ass adults bitching because Ronin got to kill traitors whilst we sit and wait for the next big weird to show up. Deal with the fact that Ronin is, for whatever reason, doing the grunt work for us and S.H.I.E.L.D. I’m going to go shoot things now. If you know what is good for you, you won’t bother me with this ‘Ronin is a big meanie’ bullshit again.”

Clint waited until Nat was out of the room to swing his legs and hop to his feet. “That is my cue to go.” He reached up with exaggerated motions to turn off his aids and walked the fuck away. He barely caught Steve’s, “I wasn’t meaning to be homophobic!” He didn’t believe it anyway. Pity for Sam, because that guy was so gone on Steve that no one, except Steve, had missed it. 

He made sure to thank JARVIS, once again, for blocking everyone but Nat and ... well he wasn’t thinking about that right now. Anyway, thanking the AI for making his floor a safe space. Now, he was sure there was something with gratuitous violence, explosions, and hot actors he could watch on the seemingly million channels. Yay for subtitles.

\--**--

James prided himself on his restraint. He’d not shot anyone. Or ripped off anyone’s head, literally speaking. Or stabbed anyone in the eye. He also deserved a pat on the back for not configuring all the enemy targets to look like Steve or Stark. If he was picturing them that way in his head that was his business. Fury was going to be annoyed though. Oh well, it was worth it.

He heard the door to the range open and paused shooting to glance over. Since it was Natalia, he turned back and continued shooting. They’d spent an afternoon reminiscing about their mutual Red Room time and agreed that their previous liaison was not ever going to be repeated. They had also made it very clear that their pasts and what they knew of one another was not ever to be uttered. He wasn’t sure if Clint even knew how old she truly was, but if not, the man wouldn’t be finding out from James. It wasn’t his secret to tell. 

She, to his trained eye, looked ready to burst. No one else, except Clint who was not anywhere near as stupid a he liked people to believe, would notice that she was even ruffled. It was one of those things he noticed after arriving here. How the fuck did the rest of the Avengers think Clint had made it to number two agent in all of S.H.I.E.L.D if he was as clueless as he played it? “JARVIS?”

“The room is secure, not even Sir can bypass my lock.”

“Thank you.”

“It is not a problem, Sergeant.”

“Let it all out, Natalia.” His tone made it an order, not a request. She might just shoot him for it, but he would heal in a few hours so he wasn’t fussed about that. 

“I nearly made it a bloodbath, happily so.”

His brow rose. “You didn’t? Not one person is bleeding? Are you ill? Should we go to the medical floor?”

“Not funny, James. Fury said I can’t. He made me swear not to. Fuckers.”

He waited her out rather than replying. 

“I need to get the mad out and then go cuddle my best friend. I hate it. I really fucking hate it. He has been risking his completely human ass for fucking years. Years! Stark was sitting pretty, creating weapons and selling them to the highest bidder, Cap was a Capsicle, Banner was - admittedly - just doing science and minding his own business ...” She trailed off, pulling her guns and shooting the targets until they were just piles of scrap. She turned to him, her mask breaking for just a split second, but it was enough. “He was supposed to kill me. He recruited me instead.”

James rolled his eyes and smirked. “Yeah, who do you think told Fury to send him?”

She slapped at his shoulder and scowled. “He is good, James! Beyond good. He could have killed me.”

“Would I have let that happen?” he replied, his tone deliberately light. 

She whirled, shooting the new targets. He could see the corner of her mouth kick up. “Bet you were too busy looking at his ass to protect mine.”

He chuckled and took out the remaining targets. It gave him more than a bit of happiness to utterly destroy the target bots beyond repair. He waited until the bot rushed to replace the targets a third time to shoot her a pleased little grin. “When have you ever known me to fail multitasking?”

“Braggart.” She was more relaxed though and that had been his goal. “Never.”

He helped her destroy the third round of targets. “Go cuddle the man, Natalia.”

She didn’t respond until she was almost at the door, calling over her shoulder. “Just until you work up to cuddling him yourself.”

“Hush,” he chided, this time his tone gentle as one would use on a child. He knew she wouldn’t mind though. “No idea what you’re on about.”

He turned back to the fourth set of targets. Last ones and then he was going to retreat to his apartment and seriously consider asking JARVIS to block the elevator. After he made sure Natalia had made it to Clint. Not that he ever did such a thing. Nope. Not him. He was too fucked up to care about others. According to everyone else anyway. It was a lie he had lived for so long. It was a lie that it was easy and yet one of the most difficult ones he’d had to live. 

WIth a grim expression, he began shooting. 

\--**--

Clint flopped on the couch and took out his aids. “What a shit day.”

‘Lucky will return shortly’ flashed on the tv screen. 

Clint didn’t reply. It seemed that even his dog didn’t want his company. Ah well, that was his life, he supposed. He was still scrolling through the channels, wanting something mindless to pretend to watch when Lucky returned, skirting around the ottoman to alert Clint he was back, a very large, one eyed, and fluffy penguin in his mouth.

“Where did you get that, Luck?” He was suspicious. But, damn it was cute. Lucky dropped the toy in Clint’s lap and jumped up, pulling the purple fuzzy monstrosity of a blanket over and dropping it on top of the penguin.

“Awwwww. Luck! Don’t hide the cuteness.” Clint dug out the penguin and decided fuck it, curling up to cuddle it and Lucky, under the blanket. It really was all sorts of soft and cuddly. Cuddling a seriously adorable penguin and a dog wasn’t as good as another human being, but Clint rather sucked at relationships. Not to mention all the trust issues he had. He would take what he could get.

He and Lucky were half asleep when Nat arrived, looking calmer than before. She rounded the couch, lifted his head and slid under, making herself into a damn good pillow. She didn’t say a word, simply stole the remote and found some show about a bake off and carded her hand through his hair. 

“Thanks-” he muttered sleepily.

“Hush,” she chided as she leaned down close to his face so he could read her lips. 

Clint decided to do as he was told and fell asleep moments later.

\--**--

James stepped out of the shower and only years upon years of control kept him from jumping like a child at the sound of JARVIS reverberating through the large room. “She has arrived at Agent Barton’s apartment, Sergeant.”

“Thank you, JARVIS. As usual-”

“Discretion is my middle name,” JARVIS said wryly.

They wouldn’t speak of it again. Just like they wouldn’t speak of JARVIS reporting that Lucky took the penguin toy and had delivered it to Clint. The toy was for the damn dog, or so James tried to convince himself. Deadly, formerly mind controlled assassins didn’t notice a teammate’s penchant for textures. Or their habit of petting soft things when upset and trying not to show it. Or a million other things James found himself noting on his mental ‘Things About Clint that are fucking Adorable’ list. Not that he had such a list.

“Fucking fuck fuck.” 

“Sergeant?”

“I’m fine, JARVIS.” He wasn’t blushing. Nope. Assassins with zero feelings didn’t blush. 

James turned away from the mirror. He sighed. “I am fine. I swear. Not going to go crazy and kill all the building's inhabitants or anything like that.”

“Sergeant,” JARVIS chided. Damn it all. How the ever loving fuck did a fucking AI sound like a mother scolding a five year old? “You should know, Director Fury and I had a long discussion. I know more than Sir and would never, ever repeat it. In fact, Director Fury seemed highly irritated that anyone dared question your loyalty.”

Seriously? James thought that was bullshit. But, then again, as far as he was aware the AI couldn’t lie. He wasn’t sure what it was he was feeling at the mere idea that Fury had taken the time to take an AI to task about not treating him like utter shit. 

James didn’t bother with clothes, tossing the towel over the heated towel bar and shuffling in to fall facedown on the bed. Maybe, just maybe, he would sleep? 

\--**--

Clint slowly surfaced when he was tapped on the shoulder, the events of the day flooding back in a rush and he cussed. 

Nat tapped his head and waited until he was facing her. She signed ‘Fury called. All hands on deck. ASAP.’

Clint crinkled his nose at that, but shifted Lucky (and the penguin) so he could head to the shower. Nat waved her hand and signed ‘Teams. You. Me. James. No one else.’

He showered quickly and pulled on his official Avengers uniform. Nat was gone when he made it back out to his main room, but there was a note with his aids on top of it sitting next to the already brewing coffee pot. He grinned, pulling on his boots and tugging the purple laces tight. By the time he’d checked his bow and quiver of arrows, the coffee was ready. Nat had even left the official merch Hawkeye travel mug next to the pot. Chuckling, he tucked his aids in the zip pocket of his uniform top in their hard case and double checked Lucky’s food and water bowls before grabbing his mug and heading out. Her note had simply said ‘EAT!’ so he’d grabbed the sandwich which hadn’t been in his fridge before her arrival and ate it in four bites. 

The ride to the hanger deck was peaceful, even when Nat and James joined him. They nodded to one another and left it at that. Clint was full of energy now, thanks to the nap and coffee. Oh and the sandwich Nat had forced him to eat too. He slid into the pilot seat and settled the custom comms over his ears. By custom, he meant they were marked with his official symbol and were bright ass purple. Clint sorta loved his comms. That was before factoring in that they had integrated aids in them. 

It was routine after that, preflight check and orders coming through from Hill. It was a cake mission apparently. Like he believed that bullshit. Not that he would say so to Hill. She was almost as formidable as Nat. Cake was never fucking cake. Not even on the stupid cooking shows Nat made him watch. 

“Hey!” Clint winced at the smack to the back of his head. “What?! I didn’t do anything!”

Nat huffed. James snickered.

Clint just pouted. It was world class pouting. He’d had numerous people tell him so. 

“My cooking shows are not stupid.”

Oh. Well shit. He didn’t know he’d said that aloud. Oops. “You gonna let me get shot now?”

“I won’t.”

Clint whirled around but James actually looked serious despite the teasing tone. “Good to know. Nat?”

“Possibly.”

“Shit.” He turned back and finished strapping in. “Can we stop for cake? I want cake now.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Fucks sake,” Sam’s voice filtered over the comms. “Make up your minds. Also, I want cake now too. Real cake. Not cake disguised as shoes or handbags or whatever else bullshit they sell now.”

“Cake after,” James interjected dryly. 

“No! No one gets cake!” Nat grumbled. “Well. Maybe Sam. He’s not a jerk.”

“Awww, I feel the love.” Sam was snickering.

“Shut it and go,” Stark snapped. “I was going to get lucky. We need to get this done and get back so I can still get laid.”

“We weren’t talking to you,” James snarked. “Yes. Cake after if and only if no one needs stitches, casts, or surgery.” He paused. “I’m adding no bruising to the list, just to be thorough.”

Sam’s groan was loud and clear. As was Clint’s.

Natasha just fucking laughed.

“Not fair,” Clint whined, taking off smoothly and heading towards Boston. Apparently, there were some sort of slime creatures getting uncomfortably close to Fenway. Mission was to protect Fenway first, destroy slime monsters second. Who knew Fury was a Red Sox fan? Or possibly Hill? But, Clint wasn’t about to be distracted from the cake issue. He would find out who the Bo Sox fan was later. After cake. “Really low blow there, James.”

“Really? You can’t go one mission without injury?” James' voice was smooth and Clint swore there was a hint of teasing going on. It was probably his comms though. He’d need to have them checked. 

“I don’t mean to! I want cake, damn it. No fair putting restrictions on it.”

“You needed stitches after taking Lucky for a walk before you had coffee,” Bruce helpfully reminded every fucking body.

Clint blushed. This was not fair. “Not my fault they ignore the shitty state of the sidewalks in Brooklyn! I still say it was that damn hyperactive poodle’s fault. You can’t seriously hold that against me.”

“You needed seven stitches,” Steve said pompously.

Clint swore that he was going to kill things before the night was over and if these slime things weren’t killable, well certain so-called team mates were now on the list. 

“Doesn’t count.”

Everyone shut up at the joint declaration from Nat and James. The blessed silence was broken a moment later when James added, “The tossing yourself through windows when a door would do habit, however, does count.”

Clint landed and pouted. “Just ruin all my fun, why don’t you.”

He shut the quinjet down and removed his safety harness. When he stood and turned, James was slipping his cell into his tac pants. “All good?”

James shrugged. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Clint filed it away for later. He’d never seen James on his cell for such a short trip. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the other man, because he did. It was just abnormal. Or more abnormal than their collective abnormal ever was. 

“Okay, let's go team.”

Clint forced his usual sort of retort even though he was still off from earlier. “Awwww. Damn. forgot my poms again. Think Pepper will add a cute cheer skirt to my uniform so if I keep forgetting, at least I look the part of a cheerleader?”

Steve’s tone was Serious Business. “We need to have a plan, Hawkeye.”

“Ummm. Go. Protect Fenway. Kill the bad monsters. Don’t anyone even get a damn scratch because I want cake. Go home. Get cake. Ohhh and coffee. See, we have a plan, Cap.”

“He has a point,” Nat said flatly. 

“When do plans actually work?” James queried, already heading out of the quinjet.

“Never,” everyone but Steve and Stark chorused.

\--**--

James bit back all the variations of fuck in his vast repertoire and raced after Clint. Why he needed to climb the Green Monster at Fenway was a question, but not really. Why did Clint climb anything? Answer: Because - Fun. “There are other buildings, you know. Bo Sox fans might kill you if you damage Fenway.”

Clint’s laugh came through the comms loud and joyful. Probably because the maniac was already scaling the wall. The historic fucking wall that was beloved by Bo Sox fans. “I’ll be careful with the oldest ballfield in the country, James. Wait. Which of you is older?”

James was NOT smiling. He was also not trying to keep from laughing. “Fenway, smart ass.”

“You sure? Are you a closet Bo Sox fan? Isn’t that illegal or something? Won’t you get beat up if you say that in your hometown?”

James did snicker at that. He took the fire escape on the building opposite of Clint’s location. Like the grown ass adult he was. Damn it. He wanted to be scaling the Green Monster with Clint. It looked like wicked fun. “Indiana has no MLB team. I can like whoever I want.”

“Huh,” Clint mused, shooting five slime monsters in seconds. “I took you for a Dodgers or Yankees fan.”

“Baseball later. Kill the monsters now,” Steve reminded them in his best Team Leader Is Never Wrong tone.

James missed the banter. Clint did too if his scowl was anything to go by. So, James focused on the stupid slime monsters.

\--**--

In Clint’s defense, the bruised ribs were not his fault. Also, he did not like green. Especially green slime. It was in all sorts of uncomfortable places. His bow was going to take forever to clean. “It was Iron Jerk’s fault. Not mine. Shouldn’t count.”

“I am Iron Man not Iron Jerk, you child.”

“You ruined cake for me!” Clint was firm on this. “I was boring and behaved and everything! You slipped on slime and knocked me off the wall, Stark!”

He carefully took the comms off and handed them to the waiting bot. The bot would clean them and have them ready for the next mission. The fact that he could no longer hear anyone disputing his lack of cake being Stark’s fault was just a bonus really. He stomped through the building and headed straight for the gym showers. There was no chance in hell he was tracking this shit to his apartment. 

He showered and changed into the clothes he kept in a locker for just this sort of thing before anyone else could make it down and took his gross bow and arrows to his floor. His uniform and quiver would be cleaned and returned. He set the bow in a special cleaning machine that Shuri had sent, slotting the arrows in next. It would be clean and dry before he was up and around. He was going to have to find something fun to send his favorite princess/pseudo-niece for the awesome present. He’d called and said thanks and said how awesome it was, but yeah a gift was going to be necessary.

Only then did he turn and spot the giant ass cupcake on the kitchen counter. He had no clue where it had come from because he’d even tried cajoling JARVIS for cake while showering but was denied. Really, there was only one person who gave a shit. He dug out his cell and sent a quick text to Nat. 

‘Did you have a cupcake delivered?’ 

Her reply was almost instantaneous: ‘For me, yes. You, no. Why?’

Clint was too tired to puzzle it out. He snapped a picture and sent it to Nat. It was almost too pretty to eat. Almost. It barely fit in his hand. It was that big. It was vibrant purple icing, with purple sprinkles and those jimmy things that were also purple. Clint pulled back the (purple) liner thing and laughed in delight. Even the cake was purple! He settled in on one of the stools and damn well enjoyed his chocolate yet purple cupcake as slowly as humanly possible. He deserved it. He even sent pictures to Wanda, who was more than a little jealous and he ended up promising her a similar treat when he visited her. Of fucking course, it took almost half an hour of scrubbing his teeth to get most of the purple off. He didn’t care though. Not one fucking bit. 

If he curled up with the one eyed stuffed penguin and the dog to sleep, well no one had to know. The day had started out shitty, but ended in almost the best way ever. Clint wasn’t going to dwell on the fact that he didn't have an actual person to cuddle. Not after his damn delicious purple cupcake and adorable penguin. He fell asleep thinking that he would have to replace it with something else for Lucky, because the damn penguin was his now.

\--**--

‘It was you!’

James didn’t bother feigning ignorance. He didn’t reply either. He did smile at Natalia’s text though. 

‘Did you order Clint a giant purple cupcake?!’

‘Don’t bother lying. We both know you did.’

‘Own up!’

‘Fine. It was perfect. Just so you know. He adored it.’

Just when James figured he was about asleep, his phone pinged one last time.

‘The penguin was also an excellent choice.’

James fell asleep grumbling about meddling assassins who needed to mind their own business.


	3. Little white lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets a surprise, James appreciates things he thinks he shouldn't, a contest, and ... a not so good thing happens.

Three days of peace. 

It wasn’t much, but Clint had long ago learnt to take what he could get and at least try to be happy about it. He’d spent most of that time in his Tower apartment, using his bruised ribs as his excuse to skip the after-battle briefing, team dinner, and movie night. He’d managed to slip out the second day and visit with Wanda. He was going to have to find a way to get her out of HQ long term, he just wasn’t sure what the best plan was for it. He couldn’t bring her here because she hated Stark as much as he did. It made his head hurt even more just thinking about it. 

Lucky had abandoned him yesterday afternoon, only to return wearing a dog hoodie that was dark purple and, after checking with Pepper who approved such things because he couldn't deal with that bullshit, part of his newest line of official merch. Clint had to admit, it made for a cute picture. Lucky had also been clutching a purple ball in his mouth. He’d tried texting Nat, but she had feigned ignorance. It had to be her. Any other option made him wary. If he’d checked the ball and the hoodie for bugs and cameras, well that just made him an excellent spy. He wouldn’t put it past Stark to try that sort of asshattery.

Sprawled on the couch in nothing but official Hawkeye pajama pants, Clint continued to ignore the medical balm he was supposed to use on his ribs. He didn’t think too terribly hard about why he healed far faster than any ‘full human’ should or better than he had as a kid. Fury just eyed him and muttered about DNA tests or letting Beast up at X-Men HQ look at him, but Clint was content to let it be because he thought it might have something to do with that long ago mission with Fury and the meds he had been given. Not questioning it and going with it meant he wasn’t down as long with injuries. Not that he told anyone that. He wasn’t an idiot, thank you very much. Not even Nat, though knowing her she suspected. His hatred of doctors was why the med staff just rolled their eyes and stopped attempting to handcuff him to the bed in order to treat him. They patched him up and pretended to not notice his escape. It worked well for all involved. Clint could be very, very annoying when he wanted to be. Hospitals fell into the ‘very much wanted to be annoying to get the fuck out’ category. 

His phone vibrated and the lights (purple ones thank you, Phil!) flashed in morse code. Phil and Fury wanted to have a chat. Not here. Clint finished his coffee and pushed himself up so he could go and shower. Maybe grab food from a cart or diner on the way. In the shower, he pondered just what they wanted with him and if it was worth it to- his phone flashed again from where he’d set it on the waterproof shelf and he groaned. He must have annoyed Hill, though he honestly didn’t remember doing so. He quickly texted Phil a thanks for the warning text once he’d dried off and pulled out his ‘training baby agents’ clothes. 

Clutching his gigantor purple mug of coffee, because he was damn well going to need it, what with meeting Phil and Fury then training baby agents, Clint didn’t bother turning his aids on and slipped into the communal kitchen. It was blessedly empty when he grabbed two muffins, balancing them on the top of his mug. JARVIS flashed on the tv screen that he had called a car and Clint was grateful. It would give him time to enjoy his snack on the way. 

He was settling in and had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the first muffin when he sensed someone else. Clint cracked one eye open, spotted James and shot the other man a half smile before closing his eyes and resuming his snack. He did flip his aids on because Clint was only rude when he wanted to be. It wasn’t James’ fault he was going to have to deal with baby agents. 

“Tell me that’s not your breakfast.”

Clint swallowed the last of the first muffin, balancing the second on his knee so he could drink more coffee and then shrugged. He was elbowed a moment later and he shifted, not needing his eyes to know that Nat had joined them. He did try to make a grab for his second muffin, but as was usual with Nat, he didn’t manage it. “Awwww. Nat! Muffin. Mine. Come on.”

He felt something warm pressed into his hand and glanced down to see a breakfast burrito. Ohhhhh it was the one with ham, bacon, and cheesy eggs. Man, he did love Nat. She was a mom and sister all rolled up in one deadly parcel and Clint truly did adore her for it. At least her brand of motherly/sisterly stuff wasn’t in your face. In fact, because he valued breathing without the need for medical devices, it was something neither of them mentioned. He unwrapped it enough to start eating and settled back, the sun too damn bright even with the tinted windows and his sunglasses. He needed time to finish waking up before this dumb meeting and baby agents.

“Eat, both of you.”

Clint knew he heard James snicker, but was too busy making the yummy food disappear to bother opening his eyes and see if he could actually see what a delighted James looked like. For the world’s scariest assassin, or okay, second scariest assassin, she was an excellent cook. There was some sort of spice she put in her eggs that she’d threatened to kick his ass if he kept asking what it was. Not that Clint could fucking cook. He groaned a ‘happy, this food is amazing’ groan when he realized that she’d even added potatoes. 

“Thanks, Natalia.” 

“Yeah,” Clint said hastily. “Thanks, Nat.”

Her tone was prim. “I have no idea what either of you are on about. Do we need more coffee or are you two sufficiently awake now?”

“I’m awake.” Clint could feel both of them staring at him and sighed. “No, seriously. I am awake.” He lifted his nearly empty (and wasn’t that the saddest thing) mug. “Second pot of coffee. I’m good. Jeez.”

“This is your stop,” the driver said over the intercom. “Agent Barton,” she added hastily.

Clint opened his eyes and looked out. Shipyards? Seriously? Whatever. With a nod for James and Nat he got out of the SUV and made his way over to where he saw Phil waiting. The door closed before he could say anything and Clint, for once, was glad his usual snark at being treated like less than a fully functional adult hadn’t been voiced. He knew Nat didn’t mean it that way, he was still smarting from Stark’s rebuke yesterday though. “Phil!”

“Clint.” Phil grinned. Looking very much like the genial, happy go lucky guy he portrayed to the world. They walked over to the nearest building.

His brows shot up once they were inside and he saw what was taking up all of the building. He tucked his sunglasses on the neck of his shirt and studied the area. “Uh. Phil? You got some ‘splainin’ to do.”

“We had one more hidden. Off the grid, just in case.”

Clint didn’t even want to know how they’d hidden a freaking Helicarrier. Nope. Did not want to know how. Or why. “Am I the only one in on this? Of the Avengers, I mean.”

“For now,” Phil replied easily. 

They wound their way over to the open door and up into the bridge. It was a comfortable silence. One which Clint took the time to study the carrier and finish his coffee. Fury was waiting, looking his usual self. His pre-assasination attempt self. It was good to see. “Fury.”

“Are we not past that?”

“Nick.” Clint was still very, very confused. It usually went better for him when he let shit like this play out. Usually.

“Clint.” Nick turned and shot one brow up. “Did you think we wouldn’t figure it out?”

Clint set his mug on the table and smiled brightly. “You two usually figure out every-fucking-thing, so what is this about?”

Nick typed something on the keyboard and oh joy, holograms of Ronin appeared. Then the data he’d sent as Ronin appeared on more screens. Phil looked displeased and yet overjoyed. Phil was weird. Nick just had his ‘I am done with this bullshit’ face on. 

Clint kept his affable smile. This could go two ways. One: He needed to get the fuck out and go underground so they didn’t toss him in The Raft again. Two: Official sanction for his Ronin missions. If it was option one, well he had enough identities and money stashed that he could live out his life in relative peace, though he’d miss Lucky, Wanda, and Nat. ‘And James’ the sadistic portion of his brain oh so helpfully reminded him. He ignored the sadist and focused on the situation, grateful he’d brought along all of his favorite weapons in anticipation of training the babies. He knew all the ways to get out of a Helicarrier quickly. 

“You’ve been busy,” Nick said flatly. 

“I don’t see Hawkeye on any of those screens,” Clint pointed out, unable to control his inner smart ass. He pouted. “I don’t know whether to be flattered or insulted that you two immediately jumped on me for this.”

“Flattered,” Phil offered cheerily. “I can only think of one other living being that could pull this off. This isn’t him though.”

Clint snorted. “Nat could.”

“One other male being,” Phil amended, still cheerful. “This wasn’t James and we can cut the bullshit now.”

Clint cocked his hip against the table and waited, arms crossed over his chest. “Why meet here? Won’t Hill get all suspicious?”

“She knows.” Nick drawled. “Hence your new assignment training baby agents.”

Clint’s face fell into his saddest possible expression. He playfully reached over his shoulder and acted as if he was feeling for something on his back. “Awww. Phil. You’re supposed to have my back not stab me in it.”

Phil laughed. “I do have your back. You know that.”

“You two done now?” Nick did actually sound slightly amused, so Clint deemed it a win. 

“Yep!” He stopped contorting himself and sat on the table, ignoring the chairs.

Nick did that Oh Save Me face and just shook his head. “We three know more than anyone-” He paused. “Well there are two others. That is not important at the moment. Hill is not included in that. Just know that this,” he said with a twirl of his hand, “is here for that which we don’t speak of. We’ll call it covering all our bases.”

Clint waited. He had ideas on just who those other two might be. Even here he would keep his thoughts to himself. He was far too paranoid and had seen far too much to just go blurting shit like a baby agent. He had learnt that lesson in foster care and the circus. Not to mention other events he refused to think about. His stability wasn't the greatest even forgetting that shit. Damn, he felt old. 

“I need your report on the team members.”

Clint sighed. “If this is some bullshit about James being a threat again then I will shoot someone, Nick. You know I will.”

Nick waved off the threat. “You think I don’t get tired of Stark and Cap filling my inbox with their whining? I’m too old for that shit. You know the deal, keep Stark happy. For now. As for Cap,” he gave Phil a look that kept the genial man quiet. “He doesn’t get it, Phil. No need to defend him.”

Clint shuffled all the intel he gathered daily around in his head. The comment about Indiana made way more sense now. He facepalmed. “There are days, man. Why didn’t either of you say anything?”

“About what?” Phil said, almost sounding angelic. 

Clint wished for more coffee. Really, two whole pots' worth was not enough. His head hurt. No one other than Phil, Nick, and Nat knew he had spent far too long time and universe hopping. If he had, why hadn’t he considered that would also explain some of the inconsistencies he’d noticed with James? More specifically, James’ reactions to Steve’s actions. “If I’m not the Clint they think I am…”

Nick grinned his shark grin. “Stop there and pat yourself on the back for being as smart as I’ve always said you were, despite your ‘I am just a dumb farm boy’ bullshit.”

“So…” Clint tipped his head towards the Ronin information. 

“Unofficially, you have my blessing.” Nick grinned.

“Don’t get caught,” Phil added with a laugh.

Clint didn’t bother to hide his relief. The Avengers may not be the ‘made family’ they sold to the world, but he did pride himself on making Nat and himself a happy little family. Thor acted like a brother when he was on earth. A half grown frat boy brother most of the time, though Clint was okay with that. Wanda was the newest member in his little family and finding her place. (He wasn’t going to think about James. Wasn’t. Nope.) Maybe it wasn’t perfect or what anyone would call normal, but it worked for him. He hadn’t wanted to lose that. His chosen family was what kept him sane most days. 

“Go on, they’re waiting. I don’t need a formal report, I get it. Do your pretending to sleep thing if they ask questions.” Nick had turned away, maximising one of the holograms of data. 

Since the meeting was over, Clint grabbed his mug and took the quickest way back out of the Helicarrier. He slid his sunglasses back on, slipped into the car and tried to sleep. To their credit, neither of his travel companions even attempted to ask questions. Man, he adored being around assassins. Assassins knew better than to ask questions they wouldn’t get the answers to.

\--**--

James ignored Natalia’s questioning look and stared out the window instead. He wasn’t watching Clint’s ass. Nope. Not him. He also wasn’t noticing how spectacularly the tac pants framed aforementioned ass. His eyes shifted up to those broad shoulders, which he wasn’t staring at or admiring when Natalia cleared her throat and tossed a device in his lap that would keep whatever they said just between them. It was an anti-surveillance device much like the ones set up in his apartment in the Tower. 

“You’re lucky I fiddled with the comms.”

He blinked, surprised. He turned his attention to her and off of what was going on outside the SUV. “Do what now?”

“Your flippant comment about Indiana, James.”

He shrugged, not really giving a fuck about Steve’s delicate sensibilities any more now than he had during the Boston mission. He’d just wanted to give the blond he was far too fond of for his own peace of mind a little hint. That was all. For fucking once he’d not thought about a mission or saving the universes or any bullshit like that. 

“Stark is harassing the poor saps in his own R&D department right now,” she said with more than a little glee. “I set them to malfunction where everyone but the three of us are concerned if certain things are said. No one but you, me, and Clint heard your comment.”

James just sighed. “I don't want there to be a time when you don’t have my back, Natalia. Seriously. What is the phrase? Been there, done that, got the tee shirt. The shirt sucks as did the ass kicking. Just saying.”

“Believe me, Fury and Phil get it. They plan on teaming us up more often when they need us. We never lost our S.H.I.E.L.D. agent status, in case you were wondering.”

He snorted. “Yeah, that Swiss account of mine told me that.”

Her brows shot up. “You still have that?!”

James grinned, feeling more than a bit of glee for managing to surprise her this much. It was a very, very difficult thing to manage. He’d been S.H.I.E.L.D. back when the agency itself was a baby and called something else. All of the surviving Howling Commandos had been. Well, not Steve. At least officially. Only because the public persona of Captain America would have been a risk to the agency. His as the mere sidekick had been deemed a cover, not a risk. His years presumed dead hadn’t changed his status. If he had to guess, it would have been Peggy who pushed for that. It certainly had padded his secret account well enough. Phil Coulson had been the one to meet with him not long after his arrival at Avengers HQ and informed him that he’d taken over watch of the account once he had resurfaced and begun working for S.H.I.E.L.D. again. It hadn’t been necessary before that, Phil had explained. James hadn’t disagreed, just taken the information and dealt with it secretly. Financial security was a wonderful thing.

“Our boy is almost here.”

James hadn’t realized he was lost in thought until Natalia’s voice broke his thoughts. “Not a boy and not mine, Natalia.”

One corner of her mouth lifted and she murmured, “Fair point and don’t lie to yourself, James.” She sighed, taking the device he tossed her and tucking it away. “Just, don’t break either of your hearts. Not sure even I can put both of you back together.”

James settled back and refused to think about the last jabs. He may be finally coming around to admitting, to himself, how interested he was in Clint Barton, but that didn’t mean either of them were in any state to attempt to make anything of it. Besides, Clint wouldn’t be interested anyway. 

Focusing on how exactly they would be training baby agents was a far better use of his time. Or so James tried to convince himself. If his idea to challenge the babies and his training partners to the Salmon Ladder was more about seeing Clint in all his glory, well as Natalia had pointed out - lying to yourself was idiotic. 

\--**--

Clint nearly missed and forced himself to concentrate and not look like a fool on the Salmon Ladder. He could do sets in his sleep. With that in mind, he closed his eyes and went through the Ladder twice more to complete the set before flipping himself up to the rafters and crouching there. “Your turn, Sergeant Barnes.”

Much to his delight (as well as quite a few of the baby agents), James stripped off his shirt and took a running leap, grabbing the bar on the top of the ladder. Clint may have deliberately done that. He had been curious as to how James would take the challenge. The wicked grin indicated that it had been an excellent choice. He was lucky that he had an excellent sense of balance otherwise he’d have fallen over from sheer lust. Damn it. He didn’t usually just lust after anyone like this. He knew better than to even think about that sort of thing. James was halfway through the set already. Holy hotness. 

He wondered if he was literally drooling a moment later when one of the baby agents called out, “The arm is an unfair advantage, Sergeant!”

James’ grin turned wicked and he shifted, performing for the babies by completing the set one armed.

That was the moment Clint became very aware that he was in so much trouble where James was concerned. It usually took him getting to know someone very, very well before he contemplated anything beyond oh hey you are hot and leave it at that. Not that he was. But, damn it, why did James’ outside have to match his inside and push all of the buttons that Clint had learned not to push? It always went wrong when he did.

“Hey! If you two are done showing off, we need to actually continue training!” Nat called out, sounding stern but Clint knew she was amused.

“Awwwww!” chorused through the room, the baby agents joining him and, surprisingly, James in pouting and protesting.

Nat threw up her hands and went over to the uneven bars. “Fine! Ten minutes for the boneheads to show off.”

Clint laughed, hopping up and flipping off the beam. He caught the climbing rope on his way down, swinging himself towards the second Salmon Ladder. Flinging himself away from the rope, he caught the bar and, taking a moment to give James a challenging grin, began a set. He could hear the babies betting on who would give up first and left them to it. No sense in ruining his affable act by being a hard ass. With that in mind, he glanced down, not faltering. “Put me down for twenty on the Sergeant giving up first.”

“Really?” James pouted, despite Clint being the only one who could possibly see his expression. “Fine, twenty on Hawkeye.” 

James shot him a look of pure challenge. Clint had never been one to turn down a challenge, even one as ill advised as this one was. In fact, ill advised was his usual M.O. He grinned and kept going. He was going to regret this, but it was too much fun to actually be smart about it. 

He zoned out, concentrating on not losing. Nat’s voice finally got his attention. “Tacos. Only if you two stop right now.”

He and James shared a look and their feet hit the floor at the same moment, making the contest a tie. It seemed like Clint wasn’t the only one who was willing to give up the contest at the promise of Nat’s cooking. 

\--**—

Clint stumbled into the shower, only the promise of Nat’s tacos keeping him from crawling into his bed and sleeping for a day or two. He tossed his phone on the shelf and enjoyed the multiple jets against his sore muscles. 

His phone flashed and he groaned. “Show text on shower screen.”

‘Text from Aimee: Clint. Sorry to bother you but it’s idiots harassing us again’ appeared on the wall panel.

“Text back: No worry at all. I will be there soon.” 

His words appeared on the panel along with ‘sent’.

Aimee’s reply ‘See you soon. Sorry again!’ was added a minute or so later.

He stepped out and sighed, stretching as he said, “Text Nat: Have to run to Brooklyn. Will be back before dinner.”

He grabbed his aids and tossed on a hoodie and jeans. He decided on his steel toe combat boots due to tiredness. He wasn’t about to trip on something and face another round of bullshit because he was injured for a dumb reason. Two knives and two guns later, he was ready to go. He crouched down to pet Lucky. “Go to Nat, Luck.”

He rode down the elevator with Lucky, shooing him off on Nat’s floor and took advantage of the car and driver, dozing on the quick trip over to his apartment building. He climbed out, rubbing his eyes and wishing he’d taken time to grab coffee. He waved off the car, happy to text the driver when he was ready to be driven back.

Clint was almost to the door, making a mental note to get the streetlights fixed even if he had to call in a favor from Phil to get it done, when he caught movement and spun, reaching for his gun. He was too slow and everything went black, his half formed thought of ‘rookie mistake’ not making it to his mouth.


	4. Got a really short fuse today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which James and Nat find out Clint is missing. Tempers flair. Bad words are said. A lot of them.

James glanced at the clock and back to Natalia. He was not going to be an overprotective, reactive bastard. Clint was an adult and probably just fell asleep after his shower. Natalia didn’t look pleased, tucking her phone in her pocket as she marched out of her apartment towards the elevator. 

“Aimee hasn’t seen him and the driver says he was dropped off an hour ago.”

That changed things. He all but ran after her. “Wait up.”

She didn’t reply, just continued on. He rushed after, thankful that JARVIS managed to close the apartment door before Lucky could follow them. They were silent on the quick elevator trip and Clint’s door opened upon their approach.

“Agent Barton was voice texting with Aimee about his apartment building. I have the texts if needed,” JARVIS supplied. “He was carrying two knives and two guns. I don’t understand your concern.”

“He is late for my homemade tacos.” Natalia’s tone was flat and emotionless as they made their way through the kitchen. That was never a good thing, it meant she was compartmentalizing hard and relying on Red Room training. Shit. Fuck. 

“Oh. That changes things. Shall I contact Sir?”

“Fury,” James said, tightly controlling his voice. “Coulson. No one else.”

JARVIS was silent, but James had no doubt his orders were being carried out. He followed Natalia through the (unsurprisingly) messy and varying shades of purple apartment. He didn’t see the hearing aids Clint usually wore and he was thankful for that at least. The one-eyed penguin stuffed animal on the bed pillow would have had him smiling under different circumstances. 

“He took his favorites.” Natalia turned from the wall safe and dropped to the floor. She peered under the bed and pulled out a long case a moment later. When she opened it, he noted the Ronin gear and realised that she did indeed know what Clint had been up to. She closed the case and returned it. Hopping to her feet, she sighed. “I see you aren’t surprised.”

His phone vibrated and James fished it out of his pocket, glancing down to see a simple message. ‘Covert comms. Anonymous location.’

He looked up to see Natalia checking her phone. He tucked the phone away and signed: ‘gear up. Call on the way.’

She nodded stiffly, already heading for the door. 

He dressed in his ‘White Wolf’ gear Shuri had created for him. This was not an Avengers mission and he wasn’t about to play nice with anyone. James slid the box from the false drawer of the dresser and began strapping on guns. More was better was his motto and had been since approximately 1942. A second false drawer revealed his favorite knives. Once they were in place, he took the comm from it’s hiding spot in the kitchen and hurried out towards the elevator. The doors opened revealing Steve.

“Bucky! What is going on? Are you okay? Do we need to call the doctor?”

“Fuck off, Steve. Not your business. Back the fuck off.” He was not in any sort of mood to deal with Steve’s fragile ego. Not now. Shoving Steve, he made it to the elevator and didn’t bother cussing when Steve managed to get on with him. “I said not your business.”

“Bucky.” Oh wonderful, Steve was using that condescending tone that grated on every last one of James’ nerves. 

Luckily, the elevator doors opened to reveal Natalia, as kitted out as he was. She stepped in, giving Steve a deadly glare. “Why is he here?”

“Doesn’t understand what fuck off means, I suppose.” James knew he was being a total dick, but didn’t give a single fuck about it. Steve’s fragile ego wasn’t even on his radar right now.

He and Natalia stepped out into the parking garage and headed straight for their motorcycles. It was the fastest way to get there. It also meant there wasn’t a seat for Steve to decide he needed to tag along. 

“Where are you two going? Do we need to call the team?” Steve was holding the elevator doors open, the picture of confusion. 

Neither of them bothered to answer, roaring out moments later. He clicked his comm and called Fury. Anonymous could mean ‘moving’, at least that was his story. “Anything?”

“You have whatever you need. Phil checked the footage. So far, we see four. They injected him with something. He was going for his gun.”

“Damn it,” Natalia muttered. “Should have insisted on going with him. Or sending him off with coffee.”

James couldn't think on that now, weaving through traffic and hoping Phil had also alerted the NYPD not to fuck with them. He was in the mood to shoot someone. Anyone that tried to stop him from figuring out what the fuck happened to Clint and getting him back was firmly on the ‘valid target’ list right now. 

“Umm, I lost the van in Queens. They are not heading to the airport. Looks more like Little Neck Bay.” Phil was definitely displeased. “We had three agents in the area and I sent the description of the van for them to check.”

He and Natalia changed course, heading back the way they came, taking side streets that were clearer than any of the main streets this time of night. 

“You trust those three?” James didn’t trust anyone except those on the comms and Clint. So, if that meant interrogating the three agents to check if they were solid, well it would be his pleasure. 

“No sign of them on the Ronin data,” Fury replied in a very calm and measured tone. 

As they made their way through Queens, the comms were silent as everyone waited for the agents to report. James couldn’t help but wonder if this had something to do with all the HYDRA sleeper agents Clint had been taking out as Ronin. Was it possible that the remains of HYDRA could have figured it out? “Ronin related?”

“Not possible,” Fury replied, the sound of typing in the background. “Secure server. No way to hack it.”

“Clint did,” Natalia pointed out.

“Wanted him to,” Fury quipped. 

“They found the van, abandoned,” Phil interjected. “Blood, but only a slight bit, in the back. More on the ground between the van and water. I can have a quinjet waiting.”

“Have they typed the blood?” 

James would have winced at Natalia’s cold tone if he wasn’t feeling as murderous as she was. As many people as necessary would die for this. Whoever took Clint had obviously not thought through what it would do to have the Winter Soldier and Black Widow out for their heads. Literally.

“Ninety five percent of it is not Clint’s. Morons must’ve missed one of his knives.” Phil cleared his throat. “We’ve enough for DNA. Hill will arrive shortly to collect the samples. She is also bringing your ride.”

By the time they made it to the site Phil directed them to, Hill was collecting blood samples and pointed them to the waiting quinjet. “I’ll take care of your bikes. Where do you want them delivered?”

James strode over to the van, leaving the question to Natalia. He crouched in the back of the van and studied every bit of it carefully. Hopping back out, he nodded to Hill. “I don’t think I need to say have a team go over it, do I?”

Hill rolled her eyes. 

“Let's go, James!”

He nodded to Hill, since he did respect the woman. Didn’t trust her further than he could throw her, but Fury did. He noted that Natalia had strapped their bikes in the quinjet and settled in the co-pilot seat a moment later. “Any ideas?”

Natalia closed the doors and tossed three Wakandan devices in the air. They settled in throughout the quinjet and activated a moment later. “Call Shuri.”

“Not that I ever turn down their brand of help, but what am I supposed to say?”

“Call. You know what sort I mean.”

James fished the Kimoyo beads out from under his shirt sleeve and did as asked. As far as he knew, very few knew the beads worked outside of Wakanda’s borders. He mentally added Natalia to the list of those aware, though he wasn’t surprised. 

“White Wolf,” Shuri answered, her tone teasing. She dropped the smile once she saw them more clearly through the hologram. “What has happened?”

“Can you track the Kimoyo beads you gave Clint?” Natalia responded, as ever not giving more information than necessary.

“Yes, of course.” Shuri stepped out of view and was back a moment later. “He is currently on a trajectory towards Greenhaven, New York. What is going on?”

“Someone abducted him,” James explained, grateful that the kidnappers hadn’t bothered to destroy the Wakandan tech. A map appeared behind Shuri giving them the exact location of the beads. “Can you keep feeding us his location?”

“Of course, but it has just stopped. We have people in the area if you need backup.”

“N’Charu Silema will assist,” T’Challa stepped into view. “Shuri alerted me. What else can we offer?”

James had trained and fought alongside that particular group when he was “recovering” in Wakanda. He didn’t trust them as much as he did Natalia and Clint, but Shuri and T’Challa both had a noble and righteous attitude he respected greatly. “Depends on what we find when we land.”

“Our people have secured the boat. He is not aboard.” T’Challa took a lot to anger, but right now he looked ready to board a quinjet and meet them. 

James almost chuckled. So the ‘will assist’ hadn’t been an offer but an order already given. “Blood?”

“Quite a bit, but not enough to be fatal.” Shuri was not happy. “They found his beads, hearing aids, cell phone, and four weapons.”

“Fuck. That was all he had on him.” Natalia was apparently in a sharing mood as they landed. “Thank you for your assistance. We’d be flying blind without the beads.”

James clicked off, not wanting to irritate Shuri any further. She would contact them, or the N’Charu Silema agents, should she have any information to add. He didn’t bother with more than a nod for the agents, heading onto the fishing boat and towards the voices. His eyes narrowed at the pool of blood on the floor. One of the Wakandans stepped over to him, her anger heavy in the air.

“We factored in Agent Barton’s rate of healing with our assessment to the Princess and King.”

James wasn’t so sure of their assessment, but nodded. “Blood trail?”

A second agent motioned towards the bow of the boat. “It ends there. We are tracking the vehicle they took from this location.”

His comm clicked and Fury was not happy. “I don’t know what the fuck you two did, but not keeping in contact makes me very unhappy.”

“Wakandan tech tends to fuck with all other comms,” was his reply. “We have the boat. No Clint. We also have N’Charu Silema assistance. If contact is cut for more than three hours, contact T’Challa.”

Fury made a growling sort of noise. “You have all of S.H.I.E.L.D at your disposal.”

“How many can we trust?” Natalia pointed out. 

“We trust N’Charu Silema intel.” It wasn’t a suggestion. “Keep the fucking Avengers off our backs too.”

“You suck,” Phil nearly whined. He cleared his throat and added, in a more professional tone, “I will do what I can.”

“I will shoot anyone who gets in our way.”

James would have pouted under different circumstances. Instead, he jumped to shore and made for his Indian motorcycle. “I second Natalia’s promise.”

They took off a few minutes later, surrounded by Wakandan warriors and spies. James couldn’t have asked for better backup in this time and place. It was time to hunt.

\--**--

  
Clint bit back a groan and carefully, slowly, opened his eyes. He was on a boat. He’d been drugged. Damn it all. Not again. He hated being kidnapped. Woozy and without his aids, he remembered enough to know that he’d broken free from the drugs long enough to put up a fair fight and put one of his kidnappers out of commission. Wherever they were, the lighting was enough to allow him to read their lips. It wasn’t perfect, but it was something. 

“Oh look, the famous Hawkeye.” 

“This is not the way to get an autograph,” he muttered, taking in his three captors. He was kicked in the ribs for his snark. It had been worth it though. The little ones always had the shortest tempers. It told him that the little shit was the key to his escape. Ribs weren’t broken so he considered it a win. “Who taught you to fight? Your grandma?”

Well, he thought with a groan as the little man kicked out again, ribs definitely cracked now. Shit. 

“Stop it. How will he give us a location for Ronin if he is unconscious?”

Clint was insulted. It was always the dumb kidnappers that made him feel that way. “You got bad intel, morons.”

Shit, was all he could think before a boot connected with his injured ribs again. He was only human and thus passed the fuck out. As he was passing out, he felt a pressure injector on his arm.

The next time he surfaced, some jackass shot him with an arrow in his left shoulder. He was conscious enough to know he wasn’t on a boat any longer. Then there was another injection which led to blessed blackness and lack of pain.

\--**--

James took the food handed to him as the moon rose high in the sky and ate it out of habit. It was probably fucking delicious but he was beyond that at this point. They’d tracked the second van to a long term parking lot. From there, three vehicles left as far as they could tell. Whatever group was behind this was able to scramble security footage. It was all fed into some Wakandan program and they were taking time to eat while waiting to see if anything could be recovered beyond the initial three vehicles.

He’d not commented on the grainy, spotty footage showing Clint being loaded into another van. Some motherfucker had shot him with a fucking arrow and left it in! James made a promise to kill that fucker slowly. 

Natalia leant against him and sighed. “We can torture them, yes?”

“Of fucking course, Natalia.”

He heard the sound before spotting the quinjet arriving. Oh for fucks sake. He clicked the comm. “I thought you said you would keep them away, Phil.”

“I uhhh tried,” Phil replied warily. “Sam even tried to counsel restraint.”

“Stark and Cap wanted to play hero. Don’t blame Phil.” Fury’s voice was one of measured violence. “I’m just glad you haven’t seen the news.”

The N’Charu Silema agent rushing over was wincing. “You will want to see this.”

Natalia took the tablet and pressed play. They watched as the dumbass Avengers held a press conference about this mess. There was lots of posturing from Stark and Steve. Banner just looked resigned. Sam was downright livid. “Oh fucking joy.”

Speak of the morons. They stepped off the quinjet and James wasn’t surprised to see that the N’Charu Silema retreated to their ground vehicle. He wished he could join them. 

“What were you two thinking?” Steve had his hands on his hips and his I Am Disappointed face on. “We do things as a team. No one goes off like vigilantes! We are Heroes!”

James shoulder checked him on his way past and was more than a bit happy to see Steve stumble back and nearly fall on his ass. It was only because Sam and Stark were there to catch him that he was saved from the fall. 

“You morons. A press conference? What were you thinking?”

Normally, James might have intervened. Now, he just couldn’t be bothered to care what Natalia might do to the idiots. He nodded and was let past the agents and into the small Wakandan quinjet. “Anything new?”

She glanced back as if to check that he was alone. “They,” she said with a nod in the direction of the stupid Avenger contigent, “put trackers on your motorcycles. We can have them transported back and have a vehicle for you two at our next location.”

His eyes narrowed. The tracker must have been placed today because he always checked before going anywhere. The only reason he’d not done so this time was out of concern for Clint. Damn it. It was a stupid mistake. “Much obliged. I should have checked. Stupid, stupid mistake to make.”

“Agent Barton is one hell of a spy, White Wolf. I’ve heard the same self-directed anger from him over the years. No one, not even he, you, or the Black Widow, are perfect. It looks as if Stark is retreating. I give her points for accuracy.”

James glanced at the monitor and grinned a fierce, slightly mad grin. Stark had a bullet wound in his shoulder and his suit was malfunctioning. He would have to ask, after Clint was safe, how many shots it had taken and where she’d hit the suit. Steve was beyond upset and storming around screeching about teamwork and being a family. He’d heard enough. “Do we have a new location?”

“Our agents have cleared two of the locations, but not the third. It’s an airfield and we have no evidence that any plane has taken off tonight. It is … troubling.”

James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “They have just enough tech to stay one step ahead.”

“Yes.”

“Let me go see if I can get rid of the Avengers and we can go check it out. Plan?”

“Plan.”

He stepped back off the quinjet and walked right up to Steve and stopped him in his tracks. “You need to go. Your stupid press conference may have spooked the kidnappers. If Clint dies because of that stunt, I will not be held responsible for my actions or Natalia’s.” 

Steve just looked sad. “Why do you care about Clint? Her name is Natasha, you know. I don’t get why you have some weird pet name for her either. What is going on, Bucky?”

“The Avengers are a family,” he snarked. “You wanted me to socialise but then get shitty when you don’t like the friends I have chosen.”

“Well, I meant Sam, Bruce, and Tony. Remember what I said about being respectable.”

James didn’t even have to think about whether it was a good idea or not. His expression was blank as he sent Steve flying. James rather thought he showed great restraint by not using his bionic arm. Steve had been warned about insulting Clint. Granted, it had been Natalia that delivered the warning. It was James that was carrying out the punishment. He glared at Sam and Bruce. “You fucked up. Take them and go. Clint -” he paused, forcing himself to voice the one thing he prayed he was wrong about, “may already be dead because of that fucking press conference. We’re spies, let us do our fucking job.”

Sam looked apologetic. Sounded it too. “We tried to stop them. Go on, find our golden boy and bring him home.”

“We’ll find him.” That was all James was willing to promise. Alive or dead, and didn't that make his heart break thinking it, he and Natalia would find Clint. They would also hand out retribution for taking him in the first place. 

He waited until the Avengers quinjet was gone to board the Wakandan one. Every step got them closer to Clint. He had to hold on to the knowledge that Clint was notoriously difficult to kill. 

\--**--

Clint didn’t move or even open his eyes. He wanted time before they drugged him again. He wasn’t even sure how long they’d had him. He swore there had been a helicopter ride at one point, but other than kicks and punches to his ribs and left arm, they liked to drug him. He supposed they figured it was easier, and quieter, that way. He could be annoying and he really loved annoying kidnappers and other assorted morons. 

He’d kinda hoped someone had bothered to come looking for him. He would have figured Nat would have at least tried. Or Fury and Coulson. It would suck for all of their plans to fail because of some half ass kidnappers. He laid where they left him, not able to hear them approach. 

His wounds would need time to heal and not being a moron, he mimicked a relaxed sleeping sort of posture even when they dragged him out of some sort of plane and down a concrete corridor. He risked cracking his eyes open just enough to try and gauge the location. He didn’t make more than a grunt of noise when they tossed him in a cell. 

This was not the way he’d hoped to die. 


	5. Waiting for someone to save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues for Clint.

James forced himself to try and sleep after convincing Natalia it was a good plan. Half the N’Charu Silema had slept on the last flight and the other half were settling in at their safe house in Finland. He liked Finland, in theory. It had been about ten years since he’d been here on a mission for Fury. At least he knew that, should it be necessary, he could get them around Helsinki easily. He had two safe houses of his own, but had decided that the Wakandans hadn’t let them down yet so sticking with theirs was wise. 

He stepped into the kitchen, which was empty, and clicked his comm. “We’re taking rack time. Their tech can be tracked, at least the damage caused by it. We all know what kind of tech it is.”

“HYDRA, from twenty years ago.” Fury sounded as tired as James felt. 

“If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.”

Fury snorted. “I’m just happy that it is one that leaves such an easily recognizable trace at this point.”

“Have you been clearing the ranks?” James wished for coffee. It was a bad idea though. He needed to sleep, if only to keep himself sharp. Damn it. He fucking hated the feeling of spinning their wheels instead of making progress.

“Oh yes. We’ve struck on every single bit of Ronin intel.” Fury paused. “I am going to tell you this, not because I think it means he’s dead, but just because he’s a smart man and would have had failsafes set up.”

James braced himself for the worst. His tone was emotionless though. “Hit me with it.”

“We got an info dump a few hours ago. I am betting it was pre-set if Clint couldn’t make it to wherever the little shit had his server hidden. JARVIS reported that his tablet was setting off alerts about two hours before we got the intel.”

“Just spit it out.” James rubbed his eyes and pushed himself to stay awake just a bit longer. Which meant they had been chasing Clint for days. He needed an hour or two and would be good to go. 

“He was holding back with some things. We got it all. I’ve forwarded all European locations in the intel. At this rate, he probably gave us the location where he’s being held.”

James was so tired, but tried not to sound too fond and give away any more of his own secrets. “Sounds about right. I might actually be disappointed if he doesn’t take us to task for taking so long to get him.”

Fury laughed, though it was clearly forced. “Did I tell you about the time I had to chase some HYDRA-affiliated mobsters with him? They snagged him out of the hotel room. Little shit was sitting in the corner of their HQ, covered in blood and every last one of them dead around him when I arrived. He looked me in the eye and said ‘What took you so long? Intel is on the table. Can we go get food now?’ I didn’t know whether to throttle him or just laugh and get him some damn food.”

“You didn’t. But, thank you, I needed that,” James admitted, only realising what he’d revealed after he said it. Shit. 

“We both did. I swear, I’m going to hit him with a full dose of the serum when you get him back. I’m too old for this shit.”

“Ahh, but you don’t look it.”

“Go sleep, old man. Check in before you move on.”

James didn’t reply, merely clicking his comm off and finding an empty bed. Clint would be lucky if James wasn’t the one holding him down for Fury to inject him after this. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but he was too damn tired to wonder about it. Something about Fury being cagey and taking Clint under his wing and the super serum. He pushed it aside for now. Fury was right, James was too old for this shit. Not that he blamed Clint, because damn it, it wasn’t his fault at all. He was just tired of losing people he cared about, damn it. 

As he finally fell asleep, that usually quiet part of James’ brain reminded him that deluding himself about his feelings wouldn’t solve a fucking thing.

\--**--

Clint jolted awake only because of the ice cold water being shot out of what had to be a fucking fire hose if the pressure was any indication. “Fucks sake!”

The water finally stopped and Clint cautiously sat up. He felt mostly healed which meant a good four days at least. The arrow had been removed somewhere along the way, so that injury needed more time. He knew the game though and moved as if he had cracked or broken ribs and a fairly useless left arm. 

He tilted his head against the wall and surveyed the room. Concrete. No windows. Only a very small drain in the floor that was integrated in. Smooth walls that even he couldn’t find a handhold on. The door, that he would need to study in detail. But, at a quick glance, it was solid, only the small hole they’d aimed the hose through. Smooth and probably thick as hell. In other words, probably the only cell in existence that was Clint Barton proof. At least they had given him some hearing aids, though they were old and clunky. Hopefully they were waterproof.

“If you want food, tell us where to find Ronin and his true identity.”

“Now see,” Clint drawled, “You started out well. The end bit though, that was weak. Why would you think I knew anything about Ronin?”

The hose shot more ice cold water directly in his face. It went on for a few minutes. Clint sputtered. “Was it something I said?”

He figured he was going to die here and he was going to annoy the ever living fuck out of the tiny, angry man before he died. As a life goal, it kind of sucked but he was going with the hand he’d been dealt. “Awww. Bad water. Cold. Not sure you kids know how negotiating with someone works.”

“Ronin. Who is he?”

“Food. Real food, nothing poisoned, before we talk any more.”

The water hit him again. Clint sighed. Yeah, it sucked but at least he was getting somewhat clean after days of being dragged around. 

“You aren’t worth the cost of food if you don’t give us information.”

Clint nearly winced at that particular jab. It was one he’d heard since he was five and cut deep. He wasn’t going to let this jackass know that. “So, can the lollipop guild guy bring food or am I talking to the head of the guild now?”

“Bastard.”

“Yeah, as if I haven’t heard that one before. So, you’re the munchkin then? You the boss?”

“I’m not a munchkin, you half-wit hayseed.”

“To me you are. Also, your insults are lame. I’ve heard eight year olds come up with more creative ones.”

He was expecting a facefull of water again. Instead, he was met with silence. A few minutes later, a protein bar and a bottle of water were shoved through the hole in the door. Clint left them there for what he hoped was long enough to mean whomever had dropped it was long gone and not planning any surprises. He shuffled over, still playing up the injuries. “Awww. No. Come on, could you not have sprung for the good ones?”

He got no response and moved back to the corner, eating his crappy protein bar. He started humming after a few hours, because damn this was boring. He made his way through all the tv show theme songs he could remember and it wasn’t until he started on show tunes that he heard, “Shut up, you moron.”

“Awww, you know there is such a thing as the internet. You can look up insults on it and improve your game, munchkin man.”

“I’d come in there and punch your teeth out, but why improve your looks.”

Clint winced. “Oh man, you did look up insults, didn’t you? That was awful, little man. Go back, look again. Try better this time.”

He was left alone for a long while after that. He forced himself to sleep just deeply enough to keep him alert later but not too deep as to be snuck up on. If he could keep the morons distracted for long enough, he might just be able to figure out how to get out of this place. Good god, what was the world coming to when a man had to rescue himself?

\--**--

They’d crossed over into Denmark and James was out of patience. Too bad for the bitch in the chair. She had been identified, thank you Shuri, with DNA as one of the initial kidnappers. “So, I’m not going to wax philosophical here. Where did your pals take Agent Clint Barton?”

“No idea what you’re talking about.”

James reached out and dragged her arm across the table. Natalia gripped her forearm and James lopped off a finger. “We have your DNA, bitch. Where did they take him?”

“Next he’ll take your hand,” Natalia offered helpfully.

She whimpered. 

“Seriously? Thought you were some badass HYDRA agent. Whimpering, really?”

“You just can’t get good help these days.” Natalia grinned evilly. “Location or your hand goes. Pick one.”

“I’m not HYDRA, I’m S.H.I.E.L.D.”

James lopped off her hand and tossed it over his shoulder. “You have less than five minutes to live. Intel and we’ll get you healed.”

“You’re insane!” 

“Uhhh was that in question?” he replied dryly. “Location.”

“Poland!”

“Truth?” he asked Natalia. He thought so, but this was too important to risk missing something.

“As far as she knows, yes.”

He wiped his knife on the bitch’s sleeve and turned to go. Natalia was right behind him. They walked away, sharing incredulous looks with the N’Charu Silema who had accompanied them on this leg of the trip when the woman began screaming as the door shut and locked behind them.

“Wait! You said you’d heal me!”

“There were three locations in Poland,” the N’Charu Silema agent supplied, tablet in hand.

“Well,” he replied wearily, “that is better odds than before.”

\--**--

Clint decided not to fight them as they dragged him out of his cell. Surely it would be easier to escape out here? Right? He’d been given six protein bars, but that really wasn’t an indicator of time. That was Spy 101 level lessons; disrupt your captive’s system by offering food at odd intervals. Too bad it had been twenty years or more since he sat through Spy 101 at the hands of Nick Fury. In fact, most of the tricks they’d used so far were low level spy tricks. They’d also kept him drugged most of the time they weren’t questioning him. Every single question had been about Ronin. He was still sharp enough to know that it meant someone suspected. He just couldn’t work out who it would be. Not Stark, surely he was too busy with his other plans. Right? Ugh. 

They dragged him through to what looked like a sex dungeon but he was betting it wasn’t for fun times. Well, probably for them but not for him. “Hey, munchkin man, I don’t fuck on the first date, just so you know.”

For his trouble they had his ankles shackled by the time he’d recovered from the punch to the back of his head and were slowly yanking his arms up. Since he was still seeing double, Clint decided discretion was the better part of valor and shut up.

That’s when the hardcore beating began.

\--**--

Natalia handed him an RPG and James grinned. This location was the second of the three, but seemed the best fit for where they would hold Clint. The first had netted them a kill count of eight, but no intel at all on Clint’s location. The N’Charu Silema agent allowed them the lead, stating that the two of them deserved the joy of killing a few more HYDRA agents. James hadn’t disagreed. There were three N’Charu Silema agents watching the third location, but were awaiting news of this one before infiltrating. He hadn’t liked that plan, but went with it simply because he didn’t have it in him to argue. He could feel his fragile hold on what was left of his sanity slipping the longer Clint was missing. 

One lovely grenade later and the six people inside were fleeing like rats. He and Nat shot all but one, tossing the moron to the Wakandans and heading inside. It was empty. Damn it! They left the Wakandans to gather data and jumped back on the quinjet. The third location was minutes away thanks to the speed of Wakandan tech and he wasn’t about to have Clint rescued by strangers. They landed less than five minutes later, not waiting for the jet to power down before joining the waiting agents on the ground. 

“Heat signatures show thirteen people inside, but due to the walls thickness and depth of the bunker we can’t be certain on that. Should we call for backup?”

Natalia’s laugh was worn and bitter. “Yeah, no. We have this. Can you pass on to Fury what the sitrep is?” She took out the S.H.I.E.L.D. comm and stomped it to dust. 

James decided that yeah, it was probably a good idea and did the same. This was probably not going to end in a way that needed to be associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. - at least not officially. Two minutes later, they were infiltrating the bunker. Most fell without warning or even a fight. It wasn’t until they heard thready, monotone screams that they abandoned all caution and stabbed and hacked their way through the last of the traitorous fuckers. Natalia signed ‘three left’ and he nodded. 

They rounded the last corner, he took high and Natalia low and smelled blood. A lot of it.

The screaming stopped abruptly.

\--**--

Clint wasn’t sure how long the munchkin fucker beat him and he had definitely lost track of all the things he was beaten with. He hurt all over. Literally. Even his toes hurt. That was probably because the sadistic little fucker had smashed his boots with some sort of pneumatic sledgehammer. 

“Ronin’s location.”

“Fuck you.”

The man turned, ignoring the frantic attempts of his companion to keep him away from the metal box thing (did this mean he had a concussion or five?) that Clint couldn’t identify. He wanted to make the not fun at all pain stop, but not enough to tell them a fucking thing. 

“The boss said not to touch that!”

The man slapped the woman before punching in a code and what looked like a fingerprint scanner. “Shut up, bitch. I’ll get promoted for this. You’re weak, I’m not.”

Clint wished she'd shoot the little jerk for being a bastard, but alas he couldn’t possibly be that lucky. Awwwww. He missed Lucky. Maybe, hopefully, Nat was taking care of the poor dog. Just because no one gave a shit about Clint, didn’t mean that they’d ignore the dog, would it? Maybe Lucky was getting cuddles and pets and lots of food. Mmmmm. Food. He missed food.

“Call the boss. Ask him before you use that!”

“It’s just truth serum, you dumb bitch. The boss isn’t going to care what methods I use, only that I get the information. How did you make it this far being so fucking stupid?”

If Clint could have moved, he would have tried to get away from the tiny, crazy man with the gigantor syringe full of - Clint blinked. He was still seeing double, but that didn’t look like any truth serum he’d ever seen. He knew what that was! Awww no. Not again. 

“Last chance. Ronin. Who and where is he?”

“Fuck you.”

Munchkin punched him in the ribs and Clint didn’t have it in him not to scream. He felt the jab in his thigh, momentarily amused that the short bastard couldn’t reach his arm, and screamed as the serum rocketed through his blood stream. Before he passed out, all he could think that Fury was going to be pissed that it wasn’t him.

\--**--

‘Capture’ Natalia signed.

James nodded and Natalia darted in on silent feet, taking down the female before the male captor realised what was happening. He nearly screamed at the sight of Clint dangling from chains attached to cuffs at his wrists and stretched tight, his ankles shackled to what looked to be a spreader bar. Damn it all, he wasn’t going to look at one of those with anything other than disgust again. To his trained eyes, it looked as if there weren’t many bones left unbroken in Clint’s body. If he wasn’t already beyond murderous, Clint’s condition would have sent him straight there.

“Come on, you worthless moron, wake up so you can tell me where Ronin is and who he really is. Fuck, you’re almost as annoying like this as you are awake.”

James was halfway across the room when Clint’s gorgeous blue eyes opened and met his. He blinked when Clint grinned and then yanked his arms, whipping the broken chains around the short man’s neck. Oh well shit. Clint was no longer wholly human. James wasn’t fussed about it since he’d been planning on colluding with Fury anyway. He was just thrilled to see Clint alive and mostly well. 

“I take pride in how annoying I am, little man.” Clint kicked one foot and then the other, breaking the spreader bar with ease. “Took you long enough, James.”

“Sorry about that. I’ll do better next time.”

The chained man tried to turn his head towards James, but Clint just ‘tsked’ as he yanked on the chains, bringing the man’s face closer to his and said, “Awww. Bad munchkin.”

“Clint?” Natalia called, happily hogtying the female and sitting on her as if she was a chair.

“Hiya, Nat. You owe me tacos.”

Natalia laughed. “Are you going to tell the man what he wants to know before you behead him?”

“Yep, then I’m gonna pass out. Bad me.”

“What? No, how did you do that?” The tiny man didn’t seem to know when to shut up or was attempting to annoy Clint one last time before he died. “It was a truth serum!”

“Usually a better class of morons kidnaps me,” Clint said musingly. “So, little man, you wanted to know who and where Ronin is, right? These aids you gave me are shitty, bad form. Wanna be clear on what you’ve been asking for a fuckton of days now?”

James edged closer. Close enough to see that the HYDRA agent was most definitely confused. How the fuck did he find this endearing and, god forbid, adorable? “I know from experience that you’ll want to speed this up before you pass out.”

Clint snickered. “He gave me twice as much as he should have. Idiot. Him, not you.” 

Clint focused back on the idiot and yanked on the left sleeve of his hoodie, ripping it off easily. “What? Are you confused? Ronin is the boogyman to you HYDRA fucks. He even has a tattooed arm and everything for easy identification.”

“You have about two minutes before I’m going to have to catch you,” James told him, his tone sounding almost happy even to himself. He couldn’t help it, not now when Clint was here and physically okay. “When you wake up you can explain your knowledge of super serum.”

Clint huffed. “Can we take him with us? I don’t want to rush this.”

Natalia laughed. “No, get on with it. We get to take this one with us.”

Clint was pouting. “Awww. Mean Nat. Fine, I reserve the right to hunt more of these fuckers and take more time killing them.”

“I’ll help,” James assured him.

Clint grinned again and yanked the chains. The little man’s head popped off like a grape and flew across the room. “Okay, catch me someone?”

James allowed himself to laugh as he caught the taller man and cradled him to his chest. He sat, not giving a fuck about the blood splattered floor. “Natalia, a bit of help with these shackles?”

She joined him a minute later and he realised that the N’Charu Silema agents had joined them and taken custody of the woman as well as spreading out gathering intelligence. The shackles were removed in minutes thanks to some sort of Wakandan laser. Standing and not allowing even Natalia to help him, Jame strode towards the door, Clint cradled against his chest. 

“Call Fury and Shuri, would you? We can’t call Wanda until we are certain he’s fine.”

Natalia snorted. “I’m calling Shuri first. She’s scarier than Fury.”

He didn’t pay attention after that, carefully checking Clint over once they reached the quinjet. He looked to be healing just fine. That didn’t mean James wasn’t going to insist he get a medical check though. He carefully removed the ugly and clunky hearing aids and laid a blanket over Clint. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was handed a Kimoyo bead already transmitting images of both Shuri and T'Challa. “He’s sleeping.”

“Bring him here to us.”

Considering the other option was the stupid Tower, James nodded. “He’s got secrets now, ones even the other Avengers can’t know.”

“We’ll keep them, and him, safe.” Shuri wasn’t playing and he had a thought that the N’Charu Silema would probably aim the quinjet towards Wakanda even if he and Natalia objected. So he smiled, the smiles coming easier now that Clint was safe. “He is going to need even more food than usual.”

T’Challa laughed. “We will handle it. Rest, the three of you are safe.”

James clicked the bead off and continued his vigil. He would sleep when they were safe in Wakanda’s borders. He was grateful to the N’Charu Silema for including him in the discussion about the enormous amount of intel they’d gathered during their hunt for Clint. He argued for caution in regards to eliminating the remains of HYDRA, at least until Clint was in a place where he could take part. They had understood, as had Fury when he was patched into the discussion.

It wasn’t that James was worried about the man’s physical health, because that was a moot point thanks to the serum he’d been injected with. No, he was far more concerned about Clint’s mental health. Torture on the scale he’d endured wasn’t something anyone just got past in a few days. James knew that from experience. If Natalia’s mannerisms were anything to go by, she was thinking the same thing. 

He sighed from his chair set by the side of the bed, not allowing himself to reach out and touch the sleeping man. That would be a step too far. Clint’s condition was being monitored by Shuri from the bed, but it had taken far more convincing of himself than it should have to lay Clint on the bed instead of continuing to hold him. Damn it, he was stronger than this!

“You know,” Natalia said, slipping onto the arm of his chair, “someone holding his hand would really help Clint. You’re the only one who won’t get a broken hand if he panics.”

James was going to find her a really nice gift for coming up with the perfect reasoning to do what he wanted even though he knew it was bullshit. She wouldn’t be hurt either. He laid his hand over Clint’s and simply held on. It had been too many years to count since he had allowed himself to consider opening up himself like this. He mentally facepalmed. It was all wishful thinking. He wasn’t even certain this wasn’t all something stupid he’d built in his head. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to hold on. At least, not until Clint was awake again.


	6. I think I'm drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Clint's rescue, in which he learns James is far more stubborn than he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used ( and ) to denote the scene they are watching on the screen. Hope you enjoy!

Clint surfaced slowly, his training keeping him from moving until he had assessed the situation. The distinct lack of bad pain was welcome. The fact that the high dose of serum hadn’t corrected his hearing was sad, but not totally unexpected. Actually, it was more than okay. The low dose he suspected Fury gave him years ago hadn’t changed anything either. In fact, too much noise would probably make him crazier than he likely already was. Someone was holding his hand and Clint nearly smiled at that. It wasn’t Nat. It may make him a total fool, but he was hoping that it was James.

But, that meant he should probably open his eyes and see where he was. He had a guess, because only Wakandan medical beds had the integrated music that allowed him to feel the vibrations of the base and thus enjoy music without his aids. His mind supplied the song title and he was going to have to thank Shuri for the 80’s rock anthem. 

Someone poked him in the ribs. Nat. Had to be. Shuri wasn’t so mean.

Awwww. No. The hand on his slipped away before Clint could open his eyes. He blinked, the room coming into sharp focus. Nat was sitting on the bed at his right hip and James was sprawled in a chair next to the bed on his left. Didn’t that just make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

Shuri appeared at the foot of the bed, grinning. She signed: ‘I have new aids for you. Want?’

Clint nodded, pushing himself upright. Damn, he loved Wakandan tech, was all he could think as the bed moved with him. Shuri waited until he’d settled himself to toss a small box at his head. Clint caught it, his reflexes as good as always so yay!

He laughed at James’ glare. “Awww, she knew I’d catch it.”

James rolled his eyes but stopped glaring.

Clint flipped open the box to reveal new aids. These were smaller than the last. He tipped his head and removed one. He studied it closely, grinning with delight. A holo screen showed up inches from his face and he laughed, scanning the data quickly. He blinked. Damn, Shuri had gone all out with the tech. His brows shot up at the last note: tracker!!!!!!!!! He tucked the aids in and they clicked on. 

“You do love me, Shuri. But, a tracker, really?”

Nat, James, and Shuri snorted in unison at that. They also chorused, “Yes, Clint.”

He rolled his eyes but inwardly was completely and utterly delighted. He’d had more than a few dark moments during his captivity. Most of them had convinced him that no one gave a shit and they wouldn’t bother looking for him, let alone come to save him. This moment, the three of them being all insistent about Wakandan trackers in his aids to make sure if he was abducted again they could find him, was one of the best moments of Clint’s life. He was too happy to allow himself to think about just how sad that was. “So. Food?”

James snickered. “It is on its way.”

“Woo and hoo. Now, did you two kill all the HYDRA morons, or are any left for me?”

The tray moved into place and a platter of food was set on it a moment later. He grinned, but before he could thank the woman who’d brought the food she was gone. 

“Eat and we’ll tell you,” Nat said, her mouth kicked up into a half smile. “James?”

“No one is moving on the intel until you get a crack at them. Oh, and the woman Natalia hogtied is in a cell until you decide what is done to her.”

“Ohhh you give great gifts.” He was rewarded with a grin from James. Clint glanced at Shuri. “So, are my new aids the only new toys you have for me?”

Shuri playfully glared. “You were gone for weeks! I was…”

“Upset, to understate it severely,” T’Challa supplied, stepping up and wrapping an arm around Shuri. “She made you new suits, new weapons, even new boots. Oh and sunglasses. And yes, my brother, every last one has an integrated tracker. I am actually surprised she hasn’t replaced all of your clothing at this point.”

Clint shrugged and started eating. All of his favorites that were considered healthy were on the tray so double yay. “Why should I complain? Being abducted sucks. Why morons think I am some sort of low hanging, non-dangerous fruit is annoying though. You’d think they had learned by now.”

Nat patted his leg and rolled her eyes. “Rest up and eat up. Then we can remind them why underestimating you is a very, very bad idea.”

“It’ll have to be as Ronin,” James warned. “And only after you spend a week recuperating.”

Clint knew that it wouldn’t take a week, not with the serum. But, he was feeling too many good feelings about James being overprotective. It soothed something in him he wasn’t able to identify just now. He just knew that he liked the feeling.

T’Challa laughed. “Fury put out a statement that you’d been found and were recovering in a secure location. You have, at most, two months before your fangirls,” he paused, “and fanboys, start rioting. Shuri has communicated your condition to Wanda. She has been convinced to stay where she is. For now.”

“I’ll call her.” Clint snickered between bites. “I think you overestimate my popularity.”

He shut up when all four of them simply stared disbelievingly at him. Maybe if he ate everything, Shuri would spring him from the medical wing and give him a real room.

\--**--

Clint surveyed the room he’d been given, not daring to mention how comforting it was to have Nat and James in the same massive suite. He had made himself be okay with being alone. But the comfort of knowing the worlds two deadliest assassins would hear a freaking fly in the rooms, let alone someone intent on kidnapping him, was all that was keeping him together right now. It wasn’t rational considering they were in the royal palace in fucking Wakanda. If he was clingy for the next little while, well Clint was going to chalk it up to his abduction and torture. The key was being clingy without letting on that anything was wrong.

“Hey,” Nat called out softly. 

“Hey,” he replied, turning to face her. She looked tired. “Have you slept lately?”

Nat practically flew across the room to hug him. It was a rare enough occurrence that Clint took a minute to hug her back. “I’ve told you not to get abducted. You don’t go anywhere without me or James. Firm on that. Don’t make me go get Wanda and have her glued to your side.”

“Nat,” he didn't whine, but tried cajoling. “I am an adult, despite what others think. Come on, you know I hate being treated like an overgrown child.”

“I know. I’m not. Really, I swear. Just let me be overprotective for a bit. I should have gone with you that night.”

He ran a hand over her hair and tucked her against his chest tightly. She wouldn’t allow it for long so he was taking comfort while he could. “Not your fault. Not my fault. It was the HYDRA fuckers at fault.”

She shoved at his chest and he let go. She turned on her heel and stormed out, calling over her shoulder, “I know that!”

Clint made for the shower, gathering up clothes on his way. Shuri had made the new aids waterproof and Clint needed the comfort of hearing anyone approach enough to not take them out when he showered. He was feeling a bit more human as he dressed and wandered out to the main room. James was sprawled on the couch, dressed in tac pants and grey long sleeved henley. “Nat?”

James glanced over and shrugged. “I figure she went to find someone to spar with.”

“She needs sleep. So do you,” he added, feeling a bit bold. He liked taking care of people and he wasn't about to stop, even though he knew James would probably get testy about it. 

“I can sleep later. How are you feeling?”

Clint’s laugh was flat and humorless. He made for the table with snacks laid out for them. “You know I’m physically fine.”

“I do. Wasn’t what I meant and we both know that.”

Clint stacked all sorts of food on a plate and made for the couch. He settled in at the other end from where James was sprawled. Not looking away from the food, Clint finally broke the silence. “I’ll be fine. Always am. No need for anyone to worry about me.”

James growled. Literally.

Clint tried to make a joke. It was one of his best skills after all. “Was the growling thing why they deemed you the White Wolf?”

James sighed. “Fine, clearly you don’t want to talk about it. Also, no.”

“Why then?”

“The name or your insistence on ignoring the truth that a lot of people give a shit about you?”

“The first.” Clint wasn’t about to dive into his damaged psyche right now. Or ever. Yeah, the other side of never was a good time to talk about all the things about him that were fucked up.

“You genuinely curious or just trying to distract me?”

Clint curled up, taking the blanket off the back of the couch and picked at the food. “Oh please, everyone knows I’m a nosey fucker.”

“That didn’t answer my question,” James pointed out wryly. “But if you’re genuinely curious…”

He was, but James’ voice was also really soothing and that was something that Clint needed right now. Even more than the actual information. He listened as he ate. He memorized every word even as he checked out mentally and allowed James’ voice to soothe him.

\--**--

James talked more in those two hours than he had in probably two years. He didn’t mind though, not when he could see that Clint was slowly relaxing. The blond had been tense since he woke in the medical wing. Fuck all, the urge to reach out and pull Clint close and soothe him in whatever way he could was almost impossible to deny. But he did, for Clint’s sake. He didn't miss Clint playing with the new set of beads Shuri had given him before they left her domain or him petting the blanket. He also didn’t miss that Clint was slowly falling back asleep. He waited until Clint was soundly asleep to lean over and tuck the blanket more firmly over him. He settled back and decided that sleeping right where he was would be a good idea. He only needed an hour or two of sleep anyway.

He wasn't sure how long he’d been asleep when a strangled scream woke him. James immediately shifted over, giving Clint space but wanting to try to wake him. He kept his tone light and aimed for soothing, though he wasn’t sure he could pull it off. “Hey, Clint. Wake up. Come on now, wake up for me.”

“No, no. Not telling you shit, munchkin man,” Clint kept repeating over and over, his tone defiant and desperate all rolled into one.

James looked up at the slight noise in the doorway and sent Natalia a helpless look. She sighed and signed: ‘cuddle the man, you idiot’ before turning and going back to her bedroom. He wasn’t certain that it was the wisest move. With a sigh, he maneuvered Clint until James was able to hold him close. It wouldn’t be easily explained later, but he would just deal with that as it came. He pulled the blanket over both of them, keeping his bionic arm away so as not to startle Clint if the metal was cold.

It felt good. Right. Wonderful. So many thoughts were rushing through James’ head that he wasn’t sure how long it was before Clint calmed or when Clint turned and clung to him. It was probably taking advantage and he really shouldn’t; there was simply no way he would be able to force himself to let go. 

As he drifted off, James wondered if being held like this would keep his nightmares away too. He hoped so. It would be nice to have one night of peace. It had been decades since such a miracle had occurred.

\--**--

The first thing Clint’s brain registered was the warm arms holding him. The second was the steady heartbeat. The third was how safe he felt. He had slept well though had fuzzy memories of a nightmare. He was feeling too good to want to think about bad things. He slowly opened one eye and spotted Nat curled up in one of the chairs, grinning maniacally. It was at that moment that his brain finally caught up and helpfully supplied that it was James cuddling him. Nat just winked and tiptoed out of sight. 

With a light sigh, Clint let himself fall back to sleep. After all, he was not a moron and being held by James was excellent.

\--**--

James surfaced just enough to register that Clint’s breathing had changed and held himself still. He was certain that Clint would either flee or yell at him for taking advantage. He was surprised when neither one happened. In fact, Clint seemed to fall back to sleep a few minutes later. 

He kept himself half awake, just enough to memorize how good it felt to hold Clint. It would also allow him to let the other man loose if need be. He wasn’t about to force anything. It wasn’t how this needed to be done. The sun was high in the sky when Clint shifted and whispered, “Sorry.” 

James murmured, “It’s fine,” and let him go. 

He waited until he heard the shower start before booking it to his own room and jumping in the shower. He was grateful to whoever was responsible for the clothing. It meant one less thing to think about. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair and yanked it back in a bun to keep it out of his face. 

Shuri and Natalia were waiting in the main room when he got back. He smiled widely at the food and more importantly coffee that was also waiting. Questioning them wasn’t something he was willing to do until Clint joined them. There was no way he wanted to make Clint feel left out of any information. He was enjoying his second cup when Clint joined them. He looked much better. James grabbed the purple coffee cup and filled it, holding it out for the other man.

“What happened now?” Clint said with a groan. He took the cup and grinned. “Thanks.”

James just grinned right back. “So, ladies?”

Shuri snickered. “Nah, this can wait until you two have a bit more coffee.”

“No, probably best to have them half caffeinated,” Nat said with a shrug.

Clint leaned on the table and groaned. “Best just tell us.”

“Fury sent a video file.” Shuri clicked a small remote and the large wall screen turned on. A moment later the communal kitchen in Avengers Tower appeared on screen. The other Avengers were there as were Coulson, Pepper Potts, and Fury. 

(Fury motioned for everyone to take a seat. Once they were sitting, he smiled that shark smile of his. “Agents Romanoff and Barnes will be completing missions for S.H.I.E.L.D. for the next couple of months. Before any of you complain, they were mine before they were Avengers and are needed for this.”

“Bucky isn’t an agent!” Steve said, jumping to his feet. “Hasn’t he been through enough? Why are you doing this?”

“Cap,” Coulson said genially. “He has been an agent since 1942. I’m sorry that you two haven’t discussed this matter, but that doesn’t make it any less true.”

Steve looked confused and defeated. 

Sam sighed. “Where is Clint?”

“Agent Barton is recovering in a secure location. Had Barnes and Romanoff been five minutes later getting there, he would have rescued himself. Again.” Fury looked quite amused.

“Legolas really should get better at the not getting caught thing,” Stark mused. “How broken did he manage to get himself this time?”)

Shuri cut the video as Fury began yelling at Stark. “The rest is just stupid boys being stupid, honestly. I say we kill Stark now. I hate that man.”

Clint set his cup on the table and grabbed a plate of food. He moved to kiss Shuri on the cheek. “Nah, you could show me my new toys instead. Come on, you know you want to.”

Shuri eyed him speculatively and then nodded. “Come on then. You don’t overtax yourself. If you do, I will withhold the new sword and bow.”

Clint sighed heavily. “Fine, oh taskmaster, I’ll be good.”

James watched, probably looking like a total sap, as the two of them walked out together, Shuri poking at Clint to eat and Clint reminding her that she wasn’t his mother. When the door closed behind them, he turned to Natalia. “Were you aware that Fury was going to drop that little bomb?”

“No, but that is not what we should be discussing.”

James decided it wasn’t a retreat, but a strategic withdrawal from the field as he refilled his cup, grabbed a plate of food, and nearly ran from the suite. He ate as he wound his way down to the labs. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t checking up on Clint, or that he didn’t need to keep eyes on him to keep from panicking. James wasn’t sure he’d convinced himself even as he made his way to the opposite end of Shuri’s domain to chat with one of the genius inventors. If he could see Clint from where he was, it was just a coincidence. 

Fuck, he couldn’t even convince himself so he was certain everyone in the lab was probably laughing at him right now. Oh well.

\--**--

Clint was tired after trying out his new Ronin and Hawkeye suits. Okay, it was probably all the tests he’d put both suits through that had done it. Which wasn't fair at all. The serum should have fixed it and allowed him days before getting tired. When he’d said that to Shuri she had taken him to task and told him that he’d been starved for weeks and had to build himself back up. He thought she was being overprotective, but wasn’t stupid enough to complain about it.

She was making him relax in one of the full length chairs. She had threatened not to show him all his new weapons until he agreed to do so and had bribed him with food too. That was why he was kicked back with a plate of food and a travel mug of coffee when Shuri hauled in a cart of very interesting items. 

“Not for you,” she teased, raising her voice, “White Wolf, get over here if you want new toys to play with.”

James waved from two stories up and made his way over, swinging himself off over the railing and landing a few feet from Clint. He snagged a grape from Clint’s plate on his way past. Clint didn’t even bother pouting. “So, what do I get this time?”

Shuri pointed to a chair. “First, you sit and I upgrade your arm. Just tweaks this time so don’t go thinking I’m trying to talk you into surgery again. Then, you get all sorts of things. Yours have trackers too. Don’t pout.”

Clint laughed. “Glad it’s not just me that gets chipped.”

James shot him a half-hearted glare but settled in to let Shuri do her thing. Clint crossed his legs and sat back, fully prepared to enjoy the view. Especially since Shuri had James remove his shirt so she could upgrade his arm. Damn. Dinner and a show. He really loved life right now.

\--**--

Clint didn’t bother with the volume on the tv, he just needed something to stare at since he couldn’t sleep. Nat was off somewhere, probably sitting in the security room knowing her. James had taken one look at him, muttered something about not being an idiot and walked off to his room a few minutes ago. 

He was confused. 

James reappeared a few minutes later, one of the cards (that functioned like the beads) in his hand and wearing nothing but pajama pants. “This is for you. Meant to give it to you earlier. Shuri has it set so it will alert you to any security breaches even if you take your aids out. It will connect to your beads if you are asleep.”

Clint struggled to look unaffected. He didn’t need to be treated like a frightened five year old, damn it all! Why did everyone, even the Wakandans he’d known for years and usually treated him like the grown ass adult he was, insist on coddling him? It was irritating. Endearing, but irritating. He took it from James and tossed it on the table. “I’ll thank her tomorrow.”

“So, we’re doing this now then?”

“Doing what?” Clint didn’t mean to sound so shitty. Really. 

“Up you go.” James wasn’t making it a request. He picked up the card and waited for Clint to stand up.

“Not a child.”

“If you don’t know that I know that, then we should get your head examined for the blunt force trauma Shuri must’ve missed.”

Clint got to his feet and took the card back. “What is it we are doing exactly?”

“Sleeping. Pick quickly, your room or mine.”

“I can sleep alone.” Clint wasn’t sure why he was being such a jerk. He wanted to haul James into his room and cuddle the shit out of him. But, his mouth was playing ‘it’s opposite day’ apparently. “No need to bother you.”

James’ eyes narrowed. “One more comment like that and I’m having you checked for brain damage, Clint.”

“I’m not brain damaged,” he whined, feeling grumpy at all this confusing stuff he didn’t want to think about. He wanted to cuddle James. Really he did. Like to what was probably an unhealthy degree. He just had forced himself to not do shit like that with anyone but Nat. It was better that way. Or so he’d convinced himself. 

James sighed and pointed towards Clint’s room. “Move it, Barton.”

“You could sleep and not be smacked if I have a nightmare. Or stabbed,” Clint pointed out, still not moving from where he was. “No need to set yourself up for a middle of the night ass kicking.”

James stared, clearly flummoxed. “Do you think I give a single solitary fuck if you punch me during a nightmare let alone smack me? Even stabbing is fine considering how I heal. I’m trying to help here. This isn’t either of our first times dealing with all sorts of traumatic bullshit, right?”

“Ummm right?” Clint’s confusion was giving way to hope. Maybe James wouldn’t judge him. Was that too much to hope for? He hoped not.

“We can sit here and discuss our feelings or whatever. Or we can go sleep and not discuss it like the dumb idiots we both clearly are. Now, do I have to haul your ass in there or are you going to get moving?”

Clint was not brain damaged or stupid. He got moving. He set the card on the nightstand. His ears were sore from continuously wearing his aids for so long, but he was wary of actually taking them out. He needed to hear any attackers coming at him.

“Natalia is patrolling the hallway and there is a also patrol of Wakanda’s best warriors outside the building,” James pointed out softly. 

Clint glanced over to see James tucking a knife under his pillow and took a leap of faith. His aids were on the nightstand next to the card moments later. Neither of them said a word, they simply climbed into the bed and settled in, cuddling exactly like they had on the couch. He fell asleep far quicker than he thought he would, but managed a quiet, “Thank you.”


	7. As long as it feels right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint de-stresses...by killing a few HYDRA agents. Oh and a kitchen raid for pizza.

Clint had been ignoring the HYDRA agent sitting in a cell for as long as he could. He’d not forgotten about her, he’d just wanted some time to decide what should be done with her. She had been spilling quite a bit of information to the Wakandans who’d happily taken the lead on questioning her. They were fairly certain she’d given them everything she knew. It hadn’t been much, in the grand scheme, but something was better than nothing. 

He’d left James to collude with Shuri on ideas for more upgrades to his arm and made his way to the holding cells. This was something he needed to do alone. Clint was pleased that everyone seemed to understand that and had left him to it. 

She wasn’t an innocent, nor had she been a victim of the Incentive Program by HYDRA. So, no matter what he decided there would be no guilt felt. She had admitted to being HYDRA and applying to S.H.I.E.L.D. with the sole purpose of being a mole. The sheer amount of information she’d managed to pass on to her handler had been staggering. Fury hadn’t been pleased, but it had given him avenues to explore within his organization. On the bright side, it had pointed out weaknesses to be shored up. 

He watched her on the security monitor and finally decided what should be done with her. Running a hand through his hair, Clint passed judgement. “Leave her alone. No sound. No contact. Feed her enough to keep her alive for double the time she helped hide me. Then execute her.”

Knowing his wishes would be carried out, Clint made his way to the indoor range to spend some time getting to know all the new bells and whistles Shuri had added to his new and damn pretty bow. (It was deep purple with black highlights!) Either James and Nat would track him down or he’d find them. He was good with either option.

\--**--

James had left it to Clint to discuss, or not, their new sleeping arrangements. Natalia had just kissed them both on the cheek and smiled in approval the first morning after he’d all but had to wrestle Clint into the bed. Not that he was opposed to such a thing, it was just not the time for that. Not yet. Maybe not ever. 

The week since had been interesting. If by interesting one meant equally amusing and irritating. Clint’s calls with Wanda definitely were amusing. He’d known they were close, but not that Clint basically was a parent. It was definitely adorable. On a more personal front, Clint was seeking him out for comfort of the hugging and cuddling sort in the privacy of their suite. James was all too happy to take whatever Clint was willing or able to give. 

On the irritating front, Clint was simply refusing to discuss what happened during his abduction. The only thing he had said was that the idiots had referred to ‘the boss’ but never anything more identifiable and that all questions had been Ronin related. They’d had him over two weeks. There was no logical reason that they would have simply left him in a cell for all but a day or so of that time even factoring in the travel time. Clint swore they’d only been torturing him for a day or two before deciding to inject him with what the man had mistaken for truth serum. Whether Clint was repressing the memories or they had used other drugs to block his memory was anyone’s guess. If he was repressing them, James was ready to help with that too. If Clint would let him.

Shuri hadn’t found anything in the blood work, but most everything would have been blasted from Clint’s system when the serum began healing and changing him. James figured it was lucky that the serum was more like the one he’d been injected with rather than the original ‘Steve’ version. If it had been the original version, there would be no way to hide the fact that Clint had been dosed. 

They were combing the data collected and making notes. It had been the only way he’d been able to convince Clint to take it easy for the first three days. Well, other than the regular bribes of food, coffee, and curling up together to watch mindless movies. (He wasn’t about to tell Clint how much he enjoyed Monty Python, it was more fun letting Clint cajole him into watching.)

They had a working list for the first few locations that were likely to net them even more intel. If James didn’t know that Clint needed to hunt the HYDRA agents down, he’d have left the whole thing to other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He had bigger concerns. Namely, making sure Clint was really doing okay and not just pretending to.

They had managed to stay off the shooting range for four days and that had only been due to their mutual impatience at trying out all the new weapons and suits. Natalia had joined them, clearly thrilled with her own upgraded gear. She’d not even complained when Shuri had informed her that it had the integrated trackers as well. James rather thought the lack of complaints was only to appease Clint. After all, that was the only reason he’d not complained about the trackers in his gear. She had left yesterday evening and promised to return sometime today. Clint hadn’t slept well because of it. 

But, they were currently in Shuri’s domain and she was running diagnostic tests on Clint to check the status of the serum integration or so she said. It was more caution and a great deal of worry over him that was holding her back and even Clint seemed to know and accept it. No one was calling her out on it though - they weren’t complete idiots! James was as impatient as Clint for her to give them the all clear. Without it, there was no way they could go and kill things. It wasn’t the healthiest coping mechanism. It was, however, one that worked for them. 

Shuri looked like a disapproving little sister, but nodded eventually. “You’ve been cleared for murder and mayhem.”

Clint kissed her cheek. “Awww, no pouting that you have to stay here. You need a bit of seasoning yet.”

Shuri growled and pointed at the rack holding all of their new gear. “Go on then. Gear up. Kill things and don’t forget to inform me of any problems you have. I can’t fix what I don’t know is broken. Oh, and try not to get dead, either of you.”

James couldn’t help but grin. “We’re really difficult to kill.”

Natalia walked in, surveyed them and promptly rolled her eyes. “Are we good to go?”

Clint was already changing into his new Ronin gear, apparently not caring that he’d stripped down to his boxer briefs in the middle of Shuri’s lab. Since no one else looked surprised, James figured it wasn’t the first time. If he watched a bit more closely than was polite he figured no one would blame him. Hell, he probably wasn’t the only one appreciating the show. 

He was momentarily distracted when Lucky raced into the room and nearly bowled Clint over. Striding over, he gave Lucky a pat on his way past to get his gear and decided that if Clint could change right there, so could he. Wouldn’t be the first time the inhabitants of Shuri’s lab had seen him nearly naked. He kept one eye on Clint as he geared up. He was currently sitting on the floor looking delighted to cuddle with Lucky.

“You’re grinning,” Natalia whispered in his ear. He didn’t bother doing more than shrug. Anyone who didn’t think it was downright adorable was an idiot. Not much was a secret in Wakanda so pretending wasn't going to fool anyone. His energy was best used on other endeavors. 

“That all you did?” he asked, nodding to the dog.

“Nope. Fury stationed an agent in the empty Brooklyn apartment. Not Clint’s, but the second floor one,” she paused and looked warily at Clint. “Don’t complain or I’ll shoot you. It was the traitors that caused trouble that night. With that damn press conference, he didn’t want you worried about more trouble there whilst you are recovering. Having a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent very publicly living there will be an excellent deterrent.”

Clint sighed, then shrugged. “No use complaining. It’s done. Shuri, will you keep Lucky while we’re gone?”

Shuri crouched down, laughing. She clicked her tongue and Lucky abandoned Clint in favor of her. “Come on, Lucky, let’s go see what treats we can find for you.”

They watched Lucky race circles around Shuri as she left the lab. Clearly the dog would be in excellent hands while they took out a few more HYDRA agents. Probably spoiled rotten too. Not that he was judging on that point since he was guilty of it himself. 

James strapped on the last of his knives, shaking his head. “That dog is the biggest con man I’ve ever met.”

Clint did some sort of flip to get to his feet. “Awwww. Not nice.”

James rolled his eyes. “Fine. Second biggest con man.”

Clearly mollified, Clint strapped on his sword, leaving off the hood and mask.

It was odd seeing not one hint of purple save for the hearing aids. At this rate, James wouldn’t be surprised if Clint dyed his hair purple. His head tipped as he contemplated what a gorgeous picture that would make. He really needed to get his head out of the gutter and into the game. They were heading back to Europe to raid two HYDRA facilities that, as far as they could tell, were strictly intelligence gathering branches. This newest reincarnation of HYDRA was quieter and that made it more difficult to eliminate. But, the three of them had been handling ‘difficult’ for more years than any of them wanted to think about. He hesitated to even think of this being a cake mission. Even thinking about cake in regards to a mission was likely to set Clint off about wanting cake and all but jinxing the mission at the same time.

“Food?” Clint said, grinning wickedly.

“How do you do that?” James demanded, though he figured he sounded more amused than anything. It was only the knowledge that the serum had never, would never, grant anyone mind reading abilities that he didn’t panic over anyone, even Clint, being in his head. 

Clint shrugged. “No idea what you mean. I’m just hungry again.”

Natalia shoved them both towards the doors. “You can eat on the way.”

Clint grabbed at her playfully and she swatted him, muttering about being able to shoot him now and not truly hurt him.

James trailed behind them, chuckling. He wasn’t about to get involved in their play fighting. It was much more fun to watch. 

\--**--

Clint had been far calmer on the flight thus far than James had expected. Not that he didn’t think Clint was a professional or any bullshit like that. It was just that he’d been basically pinned down for days and when the man was up and moving, he didn’t stop. And that was pre-serum. 

Natalia was napping. Or at least faking it convincingly. 

The Wakandans were flying them in and hadn’t been too terribly subtle about giving the three of them privacy. It was something James had noticed right off, the way the Wakandans treated Clint like an old friend or even family. His respect for the Wakandans had grown once he’d clocked that they saw Clint, the real Clint. Oh, he was certain they didn’t see everything, but just enough to treat him with respect and not discount him as some brainless moron. More than once in the last week, he’d found Clint on a call with one of the mad scientists, collaborating on new arrowheads. It wasn’t a surprise that Clint designed most of them and had been, apparently, getting many variants fabricated in Wakanda. Then again, T’Challa and Shuri treated him almost like a sibling, so it wasn’t a mystery how he could just call up one of the geniuses and have one of his mad arrow ideas become reality. He really wanted to know just how long Clint had been visiting Wakanda, but he also knew that was something that Clint would share if and when he was ready to.

“You gonna sleep?” It wasn’t what he really wanted to ask, but as he’d pointed out, they were both idiots and skirted the whole feelings discussion. There was no way it was healthy, but if it kept both of them from cracking completely, he’d go with it. For now.

One side of Clint’s mouth lifted in a sardonic smile and winked. “Don’t worry, today I am playing with my demons. We’re practically cuddling and everything.”

James’ brows shot up. “Should I be concerned that you refer to killing people as playing with your demons?”

“Nah, letting the demons loose to kill things is better than bottling them up, yeah?”

“Sometimes,” he conceded warily. It wasn’t usually a good idea to agree to anything without blocking all possible loopholes. Clint was notorious within S.H.I.E.L.D. for his ability to find a loophole and exploit it. Not that James had any problem with that since he was known to do the same. He just enjoyed watching Clint frustrate everyone else rather than being the one frustrated. Or worried. “In a controlled manner.”

“Well, yes. That’s why Ronin only uses one weapon. Ronin has rules and since they are my rules, they are ironclad. Or maybe vibranium clad. One of the two.” Clint tried for a smile; then patted the sword hilt and shrugged. “I was listening to you know, the other night. Figured if anyone understood, it’d be you.”

“Yeah, I do. I also knew you were listening. You could probably repeat it back word for word too.”

Clint’s smile was genuine this time. “I’m not that good. I could give highlights though.”

James checked the time. He didn’t want to argue about Clint’s habit of self-depreciation right now. “We’ve got two hours. Rest.”

Clint took off the sword and shifted over, curling up to prop his head on James’ thigh. He was asleep moments later. James gave into the urge and contented himself with running a hand through Clint’s hair. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep, but he could relax. 

\--**--

Clint surveyed the bloodsoaked room that was riddled with bodies. He felt more relaxed than he had since being snatched off the street in Brooklyn. It didn’t take a genius or shrink to connect the dots. He was killing what was causing his anxiety. Not that he was going to admit to the anxiety any more that he would admit to any of the other myriad of issues he was ignoring. 

Nat was at the bank of computers downloading intel and then she’d upload some program Shuri and her lab genius’ had promised would compromise any and all of the electronics connected to this particular server. After it took all of the information from the server, of course. It sounded similar to what Shuri (and the other lab rats) had created for him to use as Ronin. 

He glanced over, something in him settling when his eyes landed on James in the next room. Clint had left one alive for James to interrogate. They had agreed that Clint would kill things, Nat would gather electronic intelligence, and James would interrogate. He finished checking the bodies for anything useful and wandered over to the door of the room and leaned his shoulder against the doorframe. 

His total focus was the amazingly gorgeous man who was currently, quite literally, making the last living HYDRA agent in the facility piss his pants by doing nothing more than silently staring. “Awwww, I hate when they do that.”

James shot him a look of amusement before focusing back on the shaking agent. “You can tell me everything you know or I can let Ronin in here.”

“Ohhhh let me in! I want that option.” Clint nearly laughed. The idiot began spilling information almost immediately. Apparently, Ronin was indeed their big boogeyman. It was probably wrong to feel pride at that, but Clint didn’t give a shit. It wasn’t until his name was mentioned that he pushed off the doorframe and stepped into the room. “Say that again. Slowly, you idiot.”

“Standing orders from the boss are to capture Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye. For some reason and no I don’t know what it is, the boss has a serious hard on for capturing him and interrogating him. We’re not to harm him. Not too much anyway. I don’t get it, but the boss doesn’t do well with being questioned.”

“Yeah, I hear someone thinks he knows who I am,” Clint drawled, slowly taking one more step forward. 

The man paled. “You said he would stay out!”

“Keep talking and I won’t come any closer,” Clint offered. He didn’t mean it, but the man thought he did and that was usually enough. 

“Any clue who this mysterious boss is?” James asked, bringing the man’s attention back to him. 

“No. None. I swear!”

“Nationality? Accent? Anything?”

Clint nearly sighed. James sounded frustrated. He didn’t blame James for that. He was frustrated too. Whoever was running this particular HYDRA show was fanatical about hiding their own identity. Hell, they couldn’t even say if it was a man or woman at this point. 

“No. No. No. I told you, I don’t know anything else!” The man brightened. “You can take me into S.H.I.E.L.D. now.”

“We aren’t S.H.I.E.L.D.” Clint stepped up behind the man and drew his sword.

“But that is the Black Widow out there! She is S.H.I.E.L.D.!” The man screamed loud enough that Clint barely held back the wince. 

They waited for Nat to join them because it was clear she would have something to say about the assumption. Clearly, the boss wasn’t too terribly forthcoming about the true facts. Surely, they would have fled like rats fleeing a sinking ship if they’d understood touching him meant unleashing the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier without any rules, regulations, or UN charters holding them back. 

She laughed evilly. “For this, I’m not. Have fun, boys. I’ll be outside setting up the explosives.”

Clint had no problem beheading the man in one swift motion. He wiped his blade on the man’s shirt and grinned, despite the fact that his mask hid it. 

James calmly wiped the blood spray off his face and stood. “Feel better now?”

“Immensely! Think she’ll let me be the one to blow shit up?”

James tipped his head and Clint could see his whiskey brown eyes lit with glee over the mask he wore. “What if I want to blow shit up?”

“Awwww. Fine. I’ll help you convince her to let you do it.”

He was rewarded with a laugh full of wicked happiness and that was more than enough to make up for not getting to make things go boom. 

\--**--

James wasn’t tired. Not really. More like utterly frustrated. Two locations, at his count forty five HYDRA personnel dead (he would check with Clint later to be certain on that), and yet they were no closer to the person behind all of this. The high points were that Clint was markedly calmer, currently leaning against him half awake and Natalia hadn’t put up much of a fuss over him wanting to blow up the first location. She’d even offered to let Clint blow up the second one before they could attempt to cajole her about it. 

The intel was scrolling across the screen in the wall of the quinjet. James wasn’t paying as close of attention to it as he probably should be. Natalia was though. She’d let them know if she saw anything concerning. Well, beyond the fact that whoever was running HYDRA still wanted Clint. That was not acceptable. Someone was going to die. Okay a lot of someones were going to die for that bullshit. 

“Wanna raid the kitchen when we get back?” Clint asked, sounding sleepy and content.

“Sure. Anything in particular we’re looking for?”

“Pizza.”

James snickered. “We’re in Wakanda where they have amazing cooks and food from all over the world available and you still want pizza?”

“I live in NYC where there are foods from all over the world available twenty four hours a day and I still eat pizza daily.”

“Okay, fair point. Will there even be pizza? I don’t think I’ve seen any in Wakanda.”

Clint snuggled closer and nodded. “They have this amazing flatbread thing that is almost like pizza. Also, the cooks like me so there is always a pizza option when I’m here.”

James took a risk and slid his arm around the blond. He may have done a mental dance when Clint didn’t tell him off for it. In fact, Clint just snuggled closer and drifted off to sleep. 

\--**-- 

Clint totally adored that James raided the kitchen with him despite both of them being well aware that they could have food delivered to their suite or even could have called ahead and had it waiting when they arrived. 

Nat had disappeared, saying she would see them later. She was good like that these days; always airily announcing when she would be back as if she needed to do so. He suspected she saw his need to know and didn’t make a fuss. 

Lucky had been curled up on his bed when they made it back to the suite. They showered separately and part of Clint was sad about that. He wasn’t sure how to say something and not fuck it all up. So, he left it. Just like he wasn’t sure how to say how much he was loving the co-sleeping thing. He didn’t want to make it weird. Or ruin it. Whatever this was.

That was why they were curled up and hadn’t said a word to one another since their showers. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, more comforting that they seemed to know what the other wanted without saying anything. He snuggled close and laid his head on James’ shoulder. Lucky was curled up on the end of the bed, already asleep. 

He wasn’t sure what it was he was feeling, only that he liked it and wanted it to continue. He drifted off and it was only when James began shaking that he moved, all but laying across the other man like a blanket. This wasn’t the first nightmare and he wasn’t dumb enough to think it would be the last. He knew from experience that James was still sound asleep and wouldn’t remember it in the morning. So, he dared to do what he wasn’t brave enough to do awake. He leaned down and whispered in James’ ear, “I’ve got you. Sleep. You’re safe here.” 

Then he pressed a kiss to James’ cheek and held on tight. He fell back asleep once James had calmed completely.


	8. A shooting star in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which good things happen ... mostly.

They made their way through what had to be the fifteenth HYDRA facility since he’d been given the all clear about a month ago. Clint was following James through a storage room in some backwater in India. The Wakandans and S.H.I.E.L.D. were going to have hours of fun going through all this tech, he knew that much.

They had nearly made it to the other side when Clint nearly choked at the appearance of a laser sight on the back of James’ head. He didn’t think twice about diving forward, taking James to the ground and rolling them behind a large crate. If he was covering James and doing his damndest not to outright panic, he felt it was his right to do so.

“Are you hit?” Clint pulled off his own hood and started checking James for injuries. James’ mask had been dislodged in their dive to safety.

James sighed. “No. Do I want to know why you decided to go all Jason Bourne on me?”

Clint was not in the mood for jokes. “Laser sight, back of your head,” he all but hissed, “I am not happy about this, James.” 

“He’s dead,” Nat called out. “They all are!”

“Good!” Clint called back, not taking his eyes off the man sprawled under him. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned down and kissed James like he’d been wanting to for weeks now. He panicked even more, pulling back. Shit, had he gone too far? Messed this up? He’d almost lost the man and all without saying anything about how much James meant to him. Damn it. 

James grinned, fisting a hand in Clint’s shirt and yanked him back down. Before Clint lost the ability of coherent thought, he inwardly cheered that he hadn’t fucked it up. 

“Jeez. Really? You know this is unacceptable. I’m going to tell Fury you two need a refresher of Spy 101. I’ll just go do all the work and you two can stay here.”

Clint finally broke the kiss and looked up. Nat was standing over them, trying to look stern but was clearly amused. He knew she wouldn’t tell Fury a thing, so he ignored that bit. “Ohh, thanks, Nat. We owe you.”

James was laughing. “Let me up before she shoots us both.”

“Awww. No. She said we could stay here.” Clint was already moving though, not terribly certain that she wouldn’t shoot him just for funsies. He hopped to his feet and reached down to pull James up. “She loves us, she wouldn’t shoot us.”

“That won’t stop her. And by her, I mean me.”

They both glared at Nat as they put their masks back on. Clint pulled his hood back up and stepped out. “Not much for us to do here. Oh well, I killed four and Black Widow got one. Shall we head back and let the tech people have a field day?”

Nat glared. “For that, you two get to go search the computers. I’ll call in S.H.I.E.L.D. and our Wakandan friends.”

Clint would have pouted but he knew that it was a light punishment where Nat was concerned. He and James made for the computers and shut down the security first. They pulled their masks off now that they weren’t necessary (at least until S.H.I.E.L.D. showed up) and got back to work. If he snuck a few more kisses when Nat wasn't looking, it simply showed how smart he was. James was right there looking all kissable and stuff. Who in their right mind could resist?

Nat called out to them a few minutes later and they headed out. They weren’t going to stick around for S.H.I.E.L.D. to show and Clint was more than okay with that. He wasn’t about to risk the Ronin identity anytime soon. He was having far too much fun to give it up.

\--**--

James wasn’t pleased. He was leaning against the conference table rather than sitting down. T’Challa didn’t look amused either. Clint looked resigned. Natalia was silent, which was never a good thing. 

Fury was on the wall screen and he didn’t look any happier than they did. “You have a week before you are needed back. Some sort of public appearance has to be made, Clint. We all hate it. Don’t complain.”

“I can’t promise to keep up the act with Steve.” James was firm on that. “I will shoot him if he doesn’t back the fuck off and shut up about things he doesn’t understand.”

Fury almost laughed. “Which is why he was reminded of your status. We’ve talked. He didn’t think about what the Howling Commandos working for what would eventually, in a way, become S.H.I.E.L.D. actually meant. He knows now and has promised to back off.”

“What about the other bullshit?” Clint was sprawled in a chair, looking the picture of health. Only his scowl indicated just how anxious he really was. “Stark was on my last nerve months ago.”

“Ignore it the best you can.” Fury scowled. “You three will be working more for me than the Avengers. You will be continuing your current mission.” He turned to T’Challa. “I would thank you for taking such good care of my people, but I have a feeling you’d just be insulted.”

“I would. They are my people too. I do appreciate you bringing me in on the other issue.”

James had been more surprised than he probably should have been when the meeting had started off with a discussion about the future and what they knew was a fixed point. Doc Strange was still off plotting and maneuvering apparently. He hadn’t been surprised to know he wasn’t the only one who had taken a few trips through the universes with the Doc. Natalia he had known about, Clint he had merely suspected. Not that he was opposed to Wakandan assistance, because if the past two months had shown him anything it was that their reputation for being as good as or better than Mossad was well deserved. Underestimated, in fact. 

“Did you really have to send all my clothes, including the new merch stuff Pepper had for me, to Shuri to have tracking devices put in?” Clint was pouting. Adorably pouting. If it hadn’t been for Fury watching, James might have given into the urge to go and kiss away the pout. It had been a revelation when Clint admitted to wearing so much of his own merch because Pepper had it brought to him and hey, free stuff and less time clothes shopping.

Fury laughed outright. “It wasn’t just yours, you know.”

“You have got to be kidding!” James wasn’t sure if Fury was just fucking with him or not, but it had to be objected to just in case. His clothes had arrived a couple of weeks ago and Shuri had insisted on checking it all for S.H.I.E.L.D. or other trackers or bugs. He hadn’t had a problem with it. Or the new anti-surveillance equipment that would be returning to Avengers Tower with them. Equipment Fury had no idea about.

“I’m fucking with you.” 

Mollified, James settled back against the table. Then he scowled. “Why should I believe you?”

“One week.” Fury shut the feed down without another word.

Natalia smiled smugly. “You two won’t be able to sneak anywhere now.”

T’Challa laughed. “It wasn’t everything. Having him think that is a very good thing though. You’re lucky Shuri didn’t find a way to chip you and not just some of your clothes.” He waved them off. “Go, have fun with your last week of freedom.”

They were out the door before T’Challa was finished speaking. Natalia was right behind them.

\--**--

Clint walked through the market with James. He wanted to ask, but if you don’t ask you don’t get an answer you won’t like. He grinned when food was all but shoved in his hands. “I’m going to miss the food here. Fuck, I’m just going to miss being here.”

“What will you miss most?” James took a bite of his own food and prodded Clint over towards a stall with drinks. The woman smiled, quickly making them drinks and handing them over, waving off James’ offer to pay for them.

“It’s-” Clint wasn't sure how to finish the sentence so he took a big bite of food instead. He knew from experience that the drinks were amazing, but if he stopped eating to enjoy the drink, he might have to finish the thought. Damn it, this was one of the reasons he was shit at relationships. 

James led him out of the market and over to one of the semi-private seating areas. “Drink your coffee. It wasn’t a question I thought would upset you.”

Clint sat on one of the benches and set the coffee fusion drink down as well. His thoughts were a jumble on the best days and tossing feelings and talking about them in the mix didn’t help. “It didn’t upset me. Not how you are probably thinking anyway.”

James sighed. “You’re not helping that feeling.”

“I’ll miss the freedom we have here. Nat just goes on about her business. No one insults me or is all up in your face constantly. No public appearances or worry about someone bitching if we sleep in or I eat nothing but pizza for days. No one harasses either of us about therapy... I just like it here.”

“I bitch when you eat nothing but pizza for days.”

Clint snickered. “You kiss me and sleep in my bed, you’re allowed.”

“Will I still be when we go back?” 

Clint nearly fell over. James sounded worried. He’d not meant to worry the person that he was beginning to accept meant the most to him in all of the universes. Damn it, James mattered. His feelings mattered. Why did he always have to fuck this stuff up?! “Wasn’t sure you’d want to be.”

James’ voice was just above a whisper. “I - I don’t want to be anywhere else. Fuck. I’m not pressuring you. Kick me out if that is what you want. What you need. Fuck.”

“I don’t want you anywhere else. I want you in my life. In my bed. Don’t doubt that no matter how much I fuck up shit just by being me.” Clint kissed him and then grabbed his coffee. There, he’d actually managed to say it. “You’re really good at not pressuring me, just so you know.”

James grinned and laughed, his posture more relaxed. “At least all my stuff is here. No fanfare when I don’t make it back to my apartment. JARVIS won’t tell.”

Clint was too busy enjoying James looking all happy and the amazing coffee to think too much about just why all of their clothes had been sent to Wakanda. The day was amazing and nothing was going to mess that up.

\--**--

They flew out on a Wakandan jet and transferred to a S.H.I.E.L.D. one in Europe. Fury had arranged a car so the trip across town to Avengers Tower was a simple one. It was no surprise that Steve was waiting for them. What was a surprise was that he didn’t rush forward and get in James’ personal space.

“It’s good to have you three back.”

Natalia simply disappeared. James wasn’t terribly surprised. In fact, it amused him that Steve didn’t seem to notice. She had promised them some sort of Indian food for dinner, so he wasn’t about to point out her departure and risk delaying dinner or having her make them fend for themselves because she was annoyed. 

“It’s good to be back,” Clint said, sounding his usual happy go lucky self. 

James could see the tension, but it wasn't anything that anyone else except maybe Natalia might notice. It made him want to hug the blond or say something, anything, that would assure him that all was well.

“What he said.” He wanted to keep it simple for now. Fury’s assurances that Steve finally understood the concept of personal space was still an untested theory. He didn’t want to test it with Clint so anxious.

Steve shook his head. “You all healed up, Clint?”

“I was given a clean bill of health, no need to try and get me up to medical.”

Steve held his hands up. “I was told you had the best medical care in the world so there’ll be no pressure from me.” He turned and looked James in the eyes. “Buck - I mean James. Sorry. I have been taken to task many times over the last couple of months. I’ll try to do better.”

“Uhh.” He didn’t know what to make of that. Clint elbowed him in the ribs and he hastily added, “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve crouched down to pet Lucky. “We missed this guy too. I’ll get out of your hair. As always, the invitation to join us for dinner is open.”

“Bit tired after the trip,” Clint said with a half smile. “But, thanks.”

“Want me to help with the bags?” Steve offered as he stood back up.

“Nah, I can handle it.” James wasn’t sure what to make of this Steve. He was definitely trying too much and that could be a problem. At least it was an easier problem to deal with. Then again, Steve may surprise him. He pushed the thought aside to be dealt with later. His main concern was making it up to Clint’s floor and settling in. James was more than a bit nervous about how things might change now that they weren’t safely secreted away in Wakanda. 

“We can,” Clint clarified teasingly. His grin was just a bit wicked. He’d said many times that it would be so damn amusing to get one over on all of the other Avengers. James wondered if he would join in on the teasing or spend his time keeping everyone else from throttling Clint.

James reminded himself that he needed to act as he had before and bit back the urge to roll his eyes or tease Clint. Not here, not in front of Steve. The look Clint gave him was amused so he figured that Clint understood his dilemma. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Sam. “Steve, we need to go.”

Steve hurried over, waving at them one more time.

Clint leaned over and whispered in his ear. “Sam needs a really good present for that.”

James chuckled. “Get moving. I’m not carrying all these bags.”

Clint made a show of pouting as he picked up two of the duffles and made for the elevator. “JAR?”

“Welcome back, both of you. Shall I hold the elevator for you?”

“Yes, please,” he and Clint chorused.

James picked up the last three duffles and dumped them in the elevator. Clint grabbed two of the cases Shuri had packed with their gear and all of the tech. James carried the other two into the elevator and had a stray thought that neither of them owned too terribly much. Together they carried the last three, larger, crates and set them down with the others. His lack of belongings was easily explained. As he joined Clint in the elevator, he wondered if Clint not collecting a whole lot because he’d been constantly on the move basically his whole life. Clint had said enough to give James a good idea that the apartment building in Brooklyn and his place here in Avengers Tower were truly the first time since he was a child that he’d tried to put down roots. He had some ideas on how to change that. 

JARVIS stopped the elevator on Clint’s floor and to the AI’s credit, didn’t ask questions when they hauled everything back off the elevator. They stacked it all in the small foyer area rather than carrying it all through yet. Lucky wandered over and sat next to the apartment door. James checked the cases of tech whilst Clint talked to the AI. He only needed one of them right now.

“Thanks, JAR. Everyone still blocked?”

“Of course they are. Agent Romanoff wanted me to inform you that you have two hours before she arrives with the meal. Call if you need anything. Again, it is good to have both of you back.” 

“Thanks again, JAR.” 

They took only the case that contained Shuri’s new versions of the anti-surveillance equipment inside. Neither of them commented on just how excited they both were to play with the new tech toys Shuri had given them. Their time in Shuri’s lab had reminded James how much he enjoyed playing with tech and experimenting too. It made him sad that neither he nor Clint could just head down to a lab and try out some wild idea whilst here. Stark had almost a dozen floors of R&D, but neither of them would trust anything that was involved in. He reminded himself that Shuri, and all the other assorted mad scientists, were only a call away.

They spent a good hour going over every inch of the apartment and setting up the new devices. It wouldn’t have taken them half as long if both of them hadn’t backed one another up against walls, or the kitchen counter, or even the balcony door at random intervals. James knew his reasoning was to remind both of them that nothing had changed. Oh and the sheer joy of being able to make Clint’s eyes go all unfocused. He suspected Clint’s motivation was the same.

Clint hauled in the second case from Shuri and set about rearranging things so the weapon cleaner that she’d made for his weapons could be placed next to the one for Clint’s. He made his way over and pressed a kiss to the back of Clint’s neck, thankful he had just enough height to manage it. It made something in him soften that Clint hadn’t stopped for food or even coffee and yet was making it clear that this wasn’t just his space any longer. It probably said something about both of them that they had started with tech and moved on to weapons before they’d bothered with clothes or coffee. “Thanks for setting that up for me.”

Clint turned to look over his shoulder; grinning, his eyes bright and happy. “Next is sorting and storing the weapons. We wouldn’t be us if we worried about putting away or folding clothes or whatever else Nat will roll her eyes over.”

He laughed. “You think she didn’t put her weapons away after sweeping for bugs?”

“Good point. Won’t stop her from calling us lazy about it though.” 

“How about I start coffee and grab the weapons?” He knew he was grinning and didn’t give a fuck. It felt amazing to be so free here, with Clint, and not worry about being harassed or punished for going after what he wanted and enjoying every moment. 

Clint pouted playfully. “I’ll start hauling in the other bags. If they’re in the actual apartment, she might let it pass.”

James made his way over to the kitchen, shaking his head. “You think that will stop her?”

Clint made a show of groaning and in general amusing James with his antics as he hauled in the bags. Lucky had retreated to the sofa and was watching them as if he thought they were both insane. The dog wasn’t wrong. James just had no issue with their weird sort of sanity, it worked for them. He turned back to start the coffee only to see that the pot was already setting itself up and brewing. His brows shot up. “Ummm, dare I ask?”

Clint looked up, confused and then he snickered. He dropped the last bag and closed the door. “I may have tinkered with it. Okay, I also had Shuri’s help. JAR is alerted to mentions of a need for coffee and sets it to start. It’s necessary!”

“Not arguing.” The scent of the coffee hit him and James realised he might just have the answer to a long time mystery. “So...chicory coffee?”

Clint looked a bit sheepish. “I like it.”

“Not what I meant.”

Clint began hauling the bags through to the bedroom. He was blushing. “I may have heard you liked it and thought you could at least have one thing you liked around here.”

He collected some of the weapons cases and followed the blond. “Well, a belated thank you then. Did you sweet talk JARVIS to get in?”

“Of course.”

He set the first three weapons cases on the bed and began opening them. Clint had opened no less than four weapons caches around the bedroom. James watched, utterly amused and more than a bit besotted, when the other man began humming as he moved around the room, shuffling weapons and making room in each cache for James’ weapons. Going with it, and enjoying seeing Clint very relaxed, James began slotting weapons away. When all the spots were filled, Clint grabbed his hand and led him back out. It wasn’t very often that they held hands, so James allowed himself to be led and simply enjoyed the moment. They both had unwritten rules about touching, Clint’s more extensive than his. But, they had been navigating things pretty well so far. Of course, Clint led him to eight more caches around the apartment before letting loose of him to go pour both of them coffee. 

They enjoyed their coffee as they distributed the rest of their weapons. He was slotting two guns and four knives in the false bottom of one of the kitchen drawers when JARVIS spoke. “I apologize, but Agent Romanoff asked me to give you a five minute warning. She also said someone had best have the door open when she arrives. I would also suggest offering to help her carry the dishes.”

“You get the door. I’ll get the rest of the bags out of sight,” Clint said, setting his coffee down and rushing around the counter.

James closed the drawer and was chuckling as he crossed the room and opened the door. He leant on the door jamb and waited for Natalia’s arrival. For the first time in what felt like forever, James felt like he was home. 

\--**--

Despite their earlier joking about it, after Nat left they did manage to get most of their clothes put away. Clint liked working in tandem with James to make it their space. He had worried about feeling weird about sharing his space, but instead he was soothed by it. It felt more like a home than a place to store his shit and sleep. He did have one question. “You don’t mind all the purple?”

James rolled his eyes and tossed a set of pajama pants at his head. “No. I am curious about all the small baskets scattered around though.”

Clint caught the pants and tossed them on the bed. “I trained Lucky to bring me my aids if needed and it was easier to do it with the baskets. Didn’t want him to swallow them. I had to train myself to remember to toss them in a basket. So, I suppose we trained each other.”

Before James could say anything, Clint threw himself down on the bed and tucked his hands behind his head. “Probably should warn you about the other shit I’ve got in here to alert me if I don’t have my aids in. Or on.”

James sat on the end of the bed and just lifted a brow. “Not sure I’d call it shit if it helps you.”

Clint sort of shrugged and began explaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, this is a combination of 616 and MCU. I played with the timeline. James is *not* Bucky from the MCU.


	9. Same old song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A public appearance, Stark being Stark, and a fun little bet.

James felt something vibrating against his chest and woke up enough to realise it was Clint’s Kiyomo beads. Then he heard his phone ringing in the kitchen. He glanced over to see sunlight through the break in the curtains and sighed. From their talk last night, he knew that Clint would read his lips, but not actually hear him, even this close. He signed as well, just to make sure he was understood. Not that he minded, he adored Clint just how he was and if that meant double checking he was being clear, so be it. 

“Come on, sleepy head, time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Clint muttered groggily, his eyes half open. “Coffee?”

“Let me up and I’ll go see if JARVIS started it already.” He’d rather stay here, just like this, but Clint’s phone was flashing purple. Whatever it was, someone was trying to contact both of them. It had better not be more slime monsters. 

Clint grumbled and snuggled closer before sighing and flipping himself off of James and reaching for his hearing aids. Once they were on, he slapped at the bedside table and finally grabbed his phone. “Shoot them.”

“Our phones?” James asked wryly, rolling out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

“Whoever texted.”

“Not sure that’s a valid plan.”

“Ugh,” was Clint’s only reply.

James set out two travel mugs and eyed the coffee pot. He might have time for a quick shower before it was done brewing. He took his phone off the charger and echoed Clint’s groan. The text was from Pepper, apologising for bothering them but insisting they needed to be present for a ribbon cutting at a community center in three hours. He set the phone down and went to shower. He was out of the shower and in front of the mirror, pulling his hair back in a bun, when Clint stumbled in. A quick glance told him that Clint had removed his hearing aids and he finished his hair then signed: ‘shower. I’ll bring coffee’. 

Clint blew him a kiss and then stripped as he crossed the room, stepping into the shower with a happy sigh.

James just shook his head and went for the coffee. He wasn’t as surprised as he should have been to find Natalia seated on one of the stools enjoying a cup of coffee. She eyed him and his low slung towel. Then she smirked. “I poured coffee for you both. Go get dressed, James. Wear something Avengers related.”

He didn’t bother arguing. Not before coffee. He put Clint’s cup on the bathroom counter, only taking a few moments to enjoy the view before going to get dressed. Just to annoy her, he dressed in black tac pants, combat boots, and a plain grey henley. The mask he wore as an Avenger was tucked into his pocket. He was strapping on his guns and knives when Clint, looking a bit more awake and with coffee in hand, joined him. He signed: ‘Natalia, kitchen’ in warning. 

Clint rolled his eyes. ‘Of course she is. Food?’

James was laughing as he finished strapping on his weapons. ‘Communal kitchen?’ He picked up the black button up shirt that would cover his guns and his travel cup. 

Clint groaned. He also made no move to get dressed. James should not have found that so fucking adorable. But, he did. Which was probably why he grabbed clothes for Clint and tossed them on the bed. To get Clint moving, he took the travel cup from him and made for the kitchen. 

Natalia looked curious as to why Clint was grumbling about people being all mean. He held up the travel cups and grinned. She laughed outright. Then she sighed. “We’ll have to go down there and be all rah rah go team.”

“Figured that was why you were here. Any reason we had to do this today?”

“Pepper said it was pushed back twice because of Clint being injured and us being away on S.H.I.E.L.D. business.” She glared. “That is not Avenger related clothing.”

“This is my I don’t give a fuck face, Natalia. I hated these dog and pony shows seventy odd years ago. I’ve not changed my mind about them either. We all know it is to feed Stark’s ego, the rest of us are just window dressing. I do have my mask.”

“It doesn’t mean we can get out of it. On the bright side, no one has suggested you wear that ludicrous Bucky the Sidekick costume.”

He nearly poured coffee on his hand instead of into Clint’s cup. He made a strangled sort of noise and whirled around to glare at her. “You aren’t to mention that shit! Ever!”

Clint joined them and snickered. He was wearing his usual purple Hawkeye merch hoodie and jeans and had his bow and quiver in hand. “I’ve seen pictures and yeah, I’m with James on this, Nat. That was just cruel.”

James kissed him for that and handed over the cup. “See, Natalia, Clint agrees.”

“Clint definitely agrees. It was as horrible as some of my circus costumes.” Clint shuddered playfully and winked. “Some of them even had glitter.”

“As if you object to glitter. Now, get moving,” Natalia grumbled. “We have to do this.”

“I’m turning my aids back off,” Clint warned them as James herded him towards the door. “Firm on that.”

“You just want to fuck with them by signing random shit and insults.” He knew he was right when Clint didn’t deny it. “At least the food is good.”

Clint huffed and slouched against the wall of the elevator. “Pizza for dinner.”

“If you behave.” James grinned, he did love teasing Clint. But as they approached the correct floor, he got serious again. It was one thing to be himself with these two, it was another thing altogether to be amongst the group. 

Clint made a point of turning his aids off, though he did wink. James bit back a laugh and stepped out after Natalia. Oh joy, this was going to be fun.

\--**--

Clint pretended to be more sleepy than he was. They expected him to be sleepy, so who was he to prove them wrong? It meant they might leave him alone. He stacked his plate high and sat between Nat and James at the large table. 

Bruce said good morning before realising that Clint didn’t have his aids on. At least the quiet man tried. Clint smiled back and gave him a small nod. He ignored everyone else as long as possible. Soon enough, Nat was elbowing him and he grudgingly turned his aids on. He immediately wished he hadn’t.

“I’m just saying that Legolas should take time to get back to fighting trim.” Stark looked far too pleased with himself. It was only James’ hand squeezing his thigh under the table that stopped Clint from grabbing his bow and shooting the bastard in the eye.

“What makes you think I need time for that?” Clint couldn’t help it if his tone wasn’t exactly friendly. He wasn’t feeling friendly. 

“You are human. Come to think of it, maybe I should get R&D on a suit for you.” Stark grabbed a tablet and began making notes.

“That isn’t necessary,” Sam said in his usual calm tone. “If the docs say Clint is fine, then he’s fine.”

“I’ll not say again that I don’t need some knock off of your suit, Tony.” Clint was trying to behave and be a team player, but this bullshit was too much. “Besides, I don’t remember you taking time off after your sojourn in the desert.”

Stark shrugged. “I still say you’d get yourself broken a lot less with a better suit.”

“I have a suit and it is good enough for me.” Clint really wished he’d stayed in bed. He was definitely going to text Shuri and tell her Stark thought his tech was better than hers though. She might fuck with him more so than she already did. It was his duty as an honorary uncle to give her chances to have fun, right? “Are you really victim blaming me for being abducted and tortured right now?”

“It’s good to have you back,” Bruce interjected. “All three of you. Tony, just leave it. Please.”

Pepper stepped off the elevator and sighed. “Really? You need to be a jerk right this minute, Tony? Why?”

Stark rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t being a jerk, Pep. I was offering my genius tech to a friend. Not my fault that Legolas breaks so easily.”

She just glared and walked over, ruffling Clint’s hair. She did it to annoy him and Clint only allowed it because it made Stark very, very annoyed. “It’s nice to have our golden boy back. Your fans have been inconsolable.”

Clint really, really wanted to shoot Stark. He had never, would never, break let alone break easily. He hated being called weak. Since he couldn’t shoot him, yet, he turned his attention to Pepper. “It’s good to be back. Do we have to make speeches or just stand there and look pretty for the cameras?”

She laughed. “Tony and Steve have to make speeches. I negotiated it down from them wanting all of you to say something. Your job is to show up. You don’t even have to kiss babies or anything.”

“How long is this thing supposed to last?” James asked. 

“An hour or so,” Pepper said wryly. “This is a necessary evil of being The Avengers.”

Clint busied himself with his food. He slid his hand over to James’ thigh and tapped out ‘shoot things after’ and James nodded. At least they had that to look forward to. He really, really hated public appearances. After they got done shooting things, he wanted to order pizza and curl up with James. 

He already missed Wakanda. 

\--**--

James wasn’t sure it was the best idea, but after the fuckery of a public appearance he didn’t want to head back to Avengers Tower right away. So, he texted Coulson and had a car sent. Natalia bowed out, claiming she had things to do. Clint didn’t say a word, just followed James to the SUV. Once they were inside, he flipped off his hearing aids and closed his eyes. The level of trust Clint was giving him went a long way in wiping away his frustration at the last few hours. 

He drove through Queens, only detouring long enough to get coffee at a drive thru, and completely out of the city. Coulson had suggested a trip out to one of the smaller S.H.I.E.L.D. training facilities that just happened to have an extensive obstacle course. Coulson either knew both of them well enough to understand it would be needed or he’d seen the dog and pony show. He planned on challenging Clint to a contest. Not only would it be fun, it would work off both of their excess energy and frustration. 

He pulled in, happy to see the place deserted as promised. Keying in his code, he parked the SUV and they went inside. Clint flipped on his aids and shot James a questioning look. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t discover this place and sneak in.”

Clint grinned wickedly. “We’ll have to now; just to poke at Phil. What’s here?”

James shoved the doors open to reveal the obstacle course. It had been, according to Coulson, for STRIKE team training. “I’ve been assured that Phil is monitoring the security personally so no one will ever know we were here. It has a timer and they have kept records of fastest through the course.”

Clint nearly bounced, his grin wide and infectious. “So, what’s the bet?”

James pulled off his button up shirt and tossed it aside. “That you can’t beat the time I set; no pizza for a month.”

“If I do?” Clint set his gun and cell phone aside before stripping off his hoodie. “Do you really want to deal with me sans pizza for a whole month?”

It took James a minute or so to finally respond to the question. Shirtless Clint deserved a moment or five of appreciation after all. He shot Clint a wicked grin. “Hadn’t thought about it honestly, since you won’t.”

Clint snickered, turning to study the course. “Keep thinking that. When I win, I get a get out of jail free card. No limits.”

James snorted. He’d not had this much fun in years. “Yeah, right. How ‘bout no on that. I know you and your penchant for loopholes. Your terms could quite literally mean me springing you from jail. There has to be some sort of rules.”

“Awwww. No, I hate rules.” Clint side eyed him. “I figured it balanced out with yours. Could be me springing you from jail one of these days.”

James moved over to the monitor to set the course difficulty and timer. He decided that if Clint was going to distract him by going shirtless then he could return the favor. His henley and two of his guns joined their pile of belongings. “Fair point. How about a limited get out of jail free card? Nothing that would bring Natalia, Fury, or Coulson’s wrath down on either of our heads.”

‘Or Hill!’ flashed on the monitor. James laughed. Coulson really must be monitoring them. “Or Hill.”

Clint peeked over his shoulder. “Phil, I presume? Didn’t take him for a voyeur.”

‘Very funny.’

“I thought it was,” Clint replied wryly. He tapped on James’ thigh ‘Swap Phil for Hill’. 

“I accept those terms,” James said with a nod of agreement. It would be fun to fuck with Coulson. “I’ll go first. Also, the current course record is seven minutes and fifty six seconds.”

Clint just grinned. 

This had been a very good idea after all. Now he just had to win. He didn’t want to think about what madness Clint might come up with in order to use that free pass. 

\--**--

Clint scaled the side of the course and crouched on a pillar to watch the show. 

James shot him a teasingly grumpy look. “That’s cheating. I didn’t get to check the course.”

“I see better from a distance,” Clint quipped, not above taking any advantage he could. He winked. “Nothing in our rules against it. You’d better get ready, the clock is counting down.”

James snorted and took off when the buzzer sounded. Clint already had a mental map of what he thought was the fastest route, so he simply appreciated the show James was putting on. He was nearly a puddle of lust by the time James crossed the line and the timer stopped. Forcing himself to look away from James, he noted it said ‘4:15’. “Nice! I can do better though.”

“Sure, Uh huh. I believe you.”

He was enjoying their teasing and jumped down, landing just outside the start of the course. The buzzer sounded and he raced for the ropes. He was landing on the infrastructure seconds later and raced along the beams as far as he could. Jumping down, he hopped across the log obstacle and then up the cargo net. From there he was back up in the infrastructure. He checked the clock and sped up. There was no way he was going to give up pizza for a month. He landed and stepped through to stop the clock. ‘3:00’ He grinned.

James was leaning against the pillar, clearly struggling to look put out. He finally collected himself. “You cheated. I win.”

Clint strode over, pouting. “I didn’t cheat! I covered the course.”

James wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him close. “I knew I should have been wary of loopholes. I’d kiss you, but Phil is still watching.”

Clint kissed him. He didn’t give a shit if Phil got a show. He pulled back. “Best two out of three?”

“You’re on.”

\--**--

“So,” James drawled as he drove them back towards Avengers Tower. The two out of three morphed into three out of five and so on. They’d finally declared a tie so neither of them had to accept losing. “What does a tie mean for our bets?”

Clint was curled up in the passenger seat, his eye half closed. “Hmmm. One week no pizza and you help me fuck with Phil.”

“Two weeks and we fuck with Coulson in a way that won’t affect anyone else.”

“Week and a half.”

“Done.” James smiled. He figured there wasn’t a chance in hell that the pizza ban would last. That was unless he got a set of noise cancelling headphones as not to give in to Clint’s inevitable complaints and whining. How he found that shit endearing, he didn't know. But, damn it he did. “I’m telling JARVIS, Wanda, and Natalia about the pizza ban.”

Clint snickered. “I made the bet and agreed to the terms. I’ll not work around them. Much.”

James laughed and turned into a drive thru for coffee. He was certain that Clint’s definition of ‘not much’ was far different than most peoples. Ah well, it would be amusing to continue their playful little game over the bets.


	10. Date night, short fuses, and nearly a murder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Clint have a date (sort of accidentally?). Oh and there is a 'team meeting'. Possible new friend made too...

They’d been back from Wakanda for three weeks and they had fallen into a routine of sorts. One that didn’t keep them in their apartment all the time. Some days both of them went out to Avengers HQ so Clint could train with Wanda, others they went in to train baby agents, and they even made it a habit most days to endure lunch down in the communal kitchen. They even visited Wanda as often as possible, though James usually left them alone as not to infringe on their time. Not that they spent every minute together. In fact, Clint was heading down to lunch alone because James and Steve had some public appearance at the VA and Nat had been gone for three days on a mission for Fury. He stepped off the elevator and breathed a sigh of relief that the room was empty save for Sam. James hadn’t even insisted on paying up on the pizza ban until they figured out how they were going to harass Phil, so the fact that Sam had pizza was a welcome sight.

“I figured you might sense the pizza,” Sam said with a laugh.

Clint shook his head. “I should let you think I’m that good. Everyone else gone?”

“Bruce and Tony are in the lab.” Sam set the pizza box on the table and went for the plates. “I was actually hoping this worked as a suitable bribe.”

Clint froze, his hand halfway to the coffee carafe. On his best day he was paranoid and that was when he had the security of knowing that James was close. Or James and Nat. He was doing his damndest not to be a clingy child about the anxiety. “For what?”

Sam held his hands up. “It’s moments like this that it becomes clear that your job titles are assassin and spy. Those are compliments by the way.”

Forcing himself to relax, Clint poured coffee. “Want?”

“Nah. Thanks though.” He looked wary. “I’ve been having Natasha teach me ASL.”

That nearly stopped Clint in his tracks. But, he forced himself to remain calm and continue on to the table. No one here except Nat, Wanda, and James had bothered. In fact, it had taken Stark months to even clue in. Steve hadn’t been much better. Or maybe even worse because he’d made a couple of comments about it affecting Clint’s abilities and usefulness before Nat had threatened to find a way to decapitate him. Stark just shifted to insulting his intelligence as if his hearing had anything to do with it. “Okay. Why?”

Sam waited until they both had their food and were eating to reply. “Well, I tried on my own first and that didn’t work out. I hit up Natasha to help because I should be able to communicate with my friends, no matter what. We are friends, right?”

“Sure.” Clint wasn’t sure what Sam was up to or if this was genuine. “You sure you don't just want to know what sort of bullshit we say during meetings and meals?”

Sam laughed. “Well, that too. Seriously though, I haven’t made an effort on the friend thing and that was shitty of me. Plus, if I do the homework she gives me then I get her cooking. I now see why she bribes you and James with it so easily.”

He had to laugh at that. “Yeah, have you learned to not mention that in mixed company?”

Sam winced. “She warned me one time. I took it with the seriousness it deserves. So, up for practicing ASL with me?”

That was how Clint ended up spending an afternoon with Sam. He was actually a funny guy and not as much of a stick in the mud as Clint had expected him to be. James joined them mid-afternoon and they somehow ended up on the shooting range. He had turned his aids off when helping Sam with his ASL and hadn’t bothered to turn them back on. At least he didn’t need to bother with the ear protection. They 'rock, paper, scissor'ed to decide who’s choice of ranges they would go with. Clint won, so they were in the urban warfare one. They’d been at it for two hours when Sam tapped out.

‘You don’t miss.’ Sam was smiling wryly. ‘Not just with the bow?’

James shook his head. ‘I miss. He never does. Never.’

Clint just rolled his eyes. ‘I can’t miss. I’m on a team with super humans. And one god.’ He sighed. ‘If I miss, I’m just another dude with a bow. Nothing special.’

Sam’s eyes shot wide. ‘I think I caught all of that.’

James was giving him a look that clearly said they would be discussing this later. ‘Food?’

None of them ever turned down food so they put up the weapons and rode up together. Sam got out, signing ‘thanks’. Both of them signed back ‘welcome’. Clint wasn't sure what James seemed irritated about. He didn’t think it would take long for him to say it though. They kicked off their shoes by the door and went straight for the coffee. It wasn’t until they were settled in on the couch that James tapped his ear. Clint flipped his aids on, anxious about what was going on. 

“What did I fuck up?” 

“Do you really think your only use is your skill with weapons? That you have no worth other than that?”

Oh no. Nope. He didn’t want to touch this topic with a ten foot pole. Clint gripped his mug and refused to look away from it. He always screwed shit up. And that was before his abduction and the related anxiety bullshit. He shouldn’t be surprised. James had actually lasted longer than Clint thought he would. Not many people moved at the snails pace Clint was comfortable with in relationships either. He was a hot mess all around. Sometimes he wondered why James had bothered with him in the first place. 

“Clint? I know you can hear me.”

He shrugged. “I’ve been fending for myself for years. The fact that I can’t miss is all that kept me from starving for far too many years. Not sure what I’m supposed to say.”

“You need to work on your self esteem. Seriously. Why don’t we get out of here for a bit? It would do us both good.”

“I should go by the apartment building. Just to be clear, that was all you were irritated about, right?” Clint was glad he was sitting, otherwise he would have fallen over in relief. He’d been braced for James to pack his stuff and leave. If the only issue was his inability to form any sort of self esteem, he’d take it happily. 

James wrapped an arm around him and kissed him softly. “Sounds like a plan. Yes. Also, we can get pizza somewhere along the way. Just so we’re clear, you mean a hell of a lot to me. Not great at saying that sort of stuff, but it’s there.”

“Same.” He laid his head on James’s shoulder with a sigh. “I don’t want to fuck this up. You matter, probably most in the world. Ugh, I’ll shut up now.”

“Neither of us do, which means we’ll stumble around like the idiots we are and somehow make it work. Finish your coffee so we can get the hell out of here. We can take our bikes.”

Clint managed a smile and finished his coffee in one big gulp. He thought pizza and time away from the Tower with James was perfect. Maybe he could goad him into a street race. He was going to take more guns and knives than usual, that wasn’t even in question. 

\--**--

James wasn’t sure how their evening had ended up how it had. 

It had started normally enough. They’d gone to dinner and then by the apartment building in Brooklyn. Clint had spent at least two hours checking with everyone, even the agent living there, before he was satisfied all was well. Then they’d somehow ended up racing one another through the streets. How they’d not been caught by the cops was anyone's guess. Then again, if they got rostered on to train baby agents again it probably meant that they had Hill to thank for not ending up arrested. They’d ended up on Long Island, for fucks sake! Where they’d had more pizza before racing back towards Manhattan and somehow ended up in Central Park. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d played tag, or if he ever had. Playing at 2 a.m. in Central Park was completely unlike anything he’d done before. It had been hella fun though. It also had not been kid friendly. 

They hadn’t made it back until almost 5 a.m. Neither had bothered to do more than strip off their clothes and weapons before falling into bed. The wake up call at 7 a.m. had nearly ended up with crushed phones and demands that JARVIS tell everyone to fuck right off. The sneaky AI had contacted Natalia. She’d called, threatening to come up and drag their asses out of bed by the hair. 

That was how they’d ended up half asleep in the elevator, both clutching travel cups and glaring. 

The doors opened and Sam stepped in, took one look at them, and stepped right back out. “I’ll wait.”

“Good plan,” James murmured, “Except we are going to the same place.”

Sam got on, all but hiding in the corner furthest from them.

Natalia was next to join them and she just rolled her eyes. “I don’t want to know. What I do want is all your guns. Knives too.”

“Fuck that noise,” James exclaimed.

Clint just glared and flipped her off. 

“Hand them over. I don’t want anyone shot at this meeting.”

“No,” he and Clint chorused.

“I can get off on the next floor and take the stairs,” Sam offered. He blinked at their glares. “Okay, I’ll stay here in my corner and not say another word.”

“I tried.” Natalia shrugged and moved towards the door. “You two will be training babies forever if you stab or shoot anyone.”

“What is this meeting about?” James asked warily.

“Oh no idea. I just tried to save your asses.” With that, she strolled off the elevator and into the communal kitchen. 

James thought it was a wise move when Sam waited and followed well behind them. If he wasn’t so damn tired, he would have laughed when Sam chose to stay in the kitchen, behind the counter, instead of sitting at the table.

“Everyone listening?” Steve waited, looking directly at Clint. Clint ignored him and Steve just sighed. “Ears on?”

James winced. “Rude, Steve.”

Clint turned his aids on. “Happy now?”

“We are going to be training as a team over the next couple of months. There is a STRIKE facility that hasn’t been used since Insight Day. We need to get back to working as a team. Wanda will join us on some of the training days. Also, T’Challa has agreed to make a couple of trips to train with us. We are still coordinating with the others. Any questions?”

Well there went the idea of having that facility for stress relief and a bit of privacy. Fuck. He really wanted to point out how he didn’t play well with others or that this was clearly some bullshit excuse, probably Fury’s idea, to get them in a place where they didn’t want to actively kill one another. James was well aware that Stark hated him and would blow him up if he could figure out a method that would actually work. He also knew that Sam, Clint, and Wanda loathed Stark for leaving them to rot on The Raft. Hell, he and Natalia were still livid over that bit of fuckery. Even Steve barely tolerated Stark these days. Huh, come to think of it; Pepper had broken off their personal relationship again a couple of weeks ago as well. Bruce was probably the only one that could stand to be around Stark these days. Hrm, it should probably be concerning that the thought of everyone loathing the bastard actually brightened his mood considerably. 

“Me?” Bruce asked softly. “I am not letting the Big Guy out like that.”

Steve smiled brightly. “You get to be there, but don’t have to join in on anything that you think might risk it.”

“So why does he have to be there?” Clint drawled. “Why do any of us, really? Surely, you aren’t saying that any of us present are half-trained. Right?”

“Uh, is this not the time to point out you just got off the injured reserve list, Legolas?” Stark’s tone might have been genial, but no one bought the act. “Just pointing out the obvious.”

James reached over and laid a hand on Clint’s thigh under the table. He didn’t do well being in the same room as Stark on a good day. He tapped out ‘Not worth it’. Clint’s hand moved where it had been hovering over the gun holster on his lower back. He didn’t look any happier about it than James felt. 

“You know, if you didn’t have that stupid suit of yours, you would be injured far more than Clint,” Natalia pointed out coldly. “In fact, I bet if we checked, you’d be winning the most injuries award.”

“We all have our skills,” Sam interjected, clearly trying to keep this mess from devolving further. “I can see the point of training a bit with people you usually don’t work with in the field. That being said, those that work well together already do so.”

“This is a good plan.” Steve had his I Am Right face on. “We can’t let old issues mess with our ability to be a good team.”

“You mean like your press conference and showing up uninvited when you were told to let the spies of the group handle something?” James was not about to let this point go. “Isn’t being part of a good team listening to your team members and utilizing your resources efficiently and effectively?”

“Huh, I didn’t realize HYDRA did team building, I’ll make a note of it for our files.”

Clint basically sat on him and Natalia was helping hold him down. Stark needed to die right this fucking minute. He’d not been this angry since... well, Clint was abducted but beyond that it had been fucking years. He was nearly blind with rage. 

“What the hell, Tony!” 

Huh, Bruce actually yelling stopped everyone in their tracks. If he wasn’t so enraged, it would have been comical how every single person froze. 

“You say and do some fairly shitty things daily, but I am appalled you would say that.”

Stark actually looked slightly chastised. “I don’t think before I speak. This is not news.”

Sam looked ill. “I’m out of here. James, Clint, Natasha, want to join me? I’m sure we can find somewhere with endless coffee.”

“Not sure coffee is going to do the trick,” Natalia muttered, still glaring at Stark. “Fuck you, Stark. Just fuck off. You’re lucky I’ve not shot you this morning, let alone James or Clint. Do you not know when to shut the fuck up?”

“No, I really don’t.”

“I say we go. The company here isn’t up to my standards.” Clint hadn’t yet moved. It was probably wise, because James was seeing no downside in moving up the plans and taking Stark out now. 

“It was a joke.” Stark laughed. “Why can none of you take a joke?”

Everyone except Stark, Steve, and Bruce got up and left. As the elevator doors slid closed, both of them began berating Stark. As if that would do any good. Clint was pressed against his side and that was grounding James quite a bit. 

It was Clint that broke the silence. “Appreciate the offer, Sam, but I think James and I are going to go find something to beat the shit out of. Not sure I could eat a thing right now.”

Natalia’s smile was bright and brittle. “You can take me to breakfast, Sam.” She turned to him. “Call if you need me.”

The elevator reversed course and took Natalia and Sam to the lobby before going back up to their floor without a word from the AI. It seemed that even JARVIS was at a loss for words. Clint opened the door and all but dragged him inside. He closed the door and engaged the extra locks.

“If you would feel better shooting people, I'm sure Nick or Phil has a target that fits the bill.”

James managed a short, sharp laugh. “No one but Stark will do after that fuckery.”

Clint was livid, there was no hiding that. But he was trying to help, which was also clear. “Anything I can do to help?”

“More sleep? Maybe after that, food?” James wasn’t sure how to voice what he wanted or rather needed right now. All he truly wanted was to be held by the man that was a living and breathing reminder that he wasn’t that brainwashed, mindless monster any longer. That he’d broken that conditioning and deserved this happiness that he and Clint were building. 

Clint took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. “That I can do. JAR, set our phones ‘to do not disturb’ unless it is a world ending emergency.”

“Consider it done.”

James just stood there. So, Clint took matters into his own hands, stripping them both down and leading James to the bed. They were curled up together moments later. Something in him settled, allowing him to hold Clint close and drift off to sleep.

\--**--

Clint could happily kill Stark for this. He laid awake, waiting for the nightmare. It didn’t take long, maybe an hour or so. James screamed as if he was being gutted. But, even in the grips of a nightmare, James held himself still. Clint thought it was memories of waking up from cryo and being immobile until he’d been released that were behind the behavior. It tore Clint apart that this wasn’t something he couldn’t shoot and kill. Memories weren’t intel files he could go in and delete. Nothing was working to break James out of the nightmare this time and that was when Clint made a decision. They were not spending another night in this fucking Tower. James would see the wisdom in it. Hell, the only reason Nat had stayed was because he’d gone along with Fury’s plan and she wasn’t about to leave him here alone. 

Since blanketing James wasn’t working, Clint sat against the headboard, his leg pressed against James to give him some sort of comfort, and grabbed his phone. James finally began to calm and shifted to lay his head in Clint’s lap, his arm wrapped around Clint’s thigh. Running a hand through James’ hair, Clint texted one handed. Nat texted back immediately, agreeing that getting out was best. According to her, Sam was of the same mindset. She said to let her know what James thought of the idea, because she was certain he wasn’t going to be an idiot and make the decision without James’ input. He assured her that he wouldn’t start packing before he talked to James.

“Hey.”

“Hey, you didn’t sleep long.” Clint set the phone on the bedside table and focused completely on James. “Feeling any better?”

“Stark still breathing?”

Snorting, he nodded. “Unfortunately.”

“Then, not by much.”

“Want food? I have an idea to run by you when you’re up to it.” There. He’d mentioned it. He was itching to get moving, to pack and get the fuck out. He was trying to behave. For James’ sake. 

“No. What idea?” James had yet to make any effort to move and Clint sorta loved it. 

“Pack our shit and get the fuck out of here. Fury can kiss my ass after this morning.” He waited, slightly wary. He probably should have shut up and waited for coffee at the very least.

James shrugged. “Not a bad plan. If we stay here, we’ll end up killing Stark. Where will we go? Your place in Brooklyn?”

Clint hadn’t realized how tense he’d been until James agreed so easily. In fact… “That was almost too easy. Should I be concerned?”

James finally shifted, leaning against the headboard, with his head on Clint’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking about it since Wakanda. Just hadn’t worked out how to bring it up. Can we train Lucky to bring us coffee?”

Clint laughed. “I’m thinking no. But, I bet we could get Shuri to create something instead. Shall I let Nat know you’re onboard with escaping? I bet we could pack up and be gone before dinner.”

“Is she escaping with us?”

“Sam too.” Clint hated to move, but damn it now he wanted coffee. “If we stay here, we won’t manage to get gone today. You sure you don't want to try and sleep a bit more?”

“I got sleep, and I’m betting you didn’t. I should be telling you to sleep.” James sat up and stared at him. “Wait. How did Natalia know Sam was onboard with getting out of here?”

Clint’s brows shot up. “Hey, I thought you were hung up on me, not her. That was all over years ago, right?”

James blushed. “I am. Stuck on you, I mean, not her. Fuck. Wait, you know about that?”

Clint laughed and laughed. “I’m fine with it. But, why does it concern you?”

James scowled. “Not sure I like or trust that man is all. She’s been eyeing him for weeks. Not sure I like it. He’s hung up on Steve, or was.”

Clint couldn’t stop laughing. He finally managed to sputter, “We can kill him together if you want. I mean, if she decides to take a bite of him and he fucks up.”

“Will you stop laughing at me.” James was smiling though. “I don’t give a flying fuck about too many people, so yeah, I might be a bit overprotective of the ones that do matter.”

Clint couldn’t resist kissing him, adoring him all the more for his overprotective nature. That didn’t mean he wasn't going to endlessly tease him about having excellent taste or hinting that he and Nat had compared notes. The blush was just too damn adorable.


	11. bespoke suits, best friends, and a banned word AND Insults and annoyances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters (because I am an idiot and missed one?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this one posted!

**--**

They had been out of Avengers Tower a week before Pepper called asking why they’d missed a team meeting that morning. James had rolled eyes and asked why she’d not texted them about it. That was when she clued in. Steve had called within two days and had been fobbed off easily enough with an excuse about a mission for Fury. Pepper, well she’d not been as easy to distract. That was why they were meeting her for lunch. All four of ‘the escapees’ she’d called them. 

James liked the Brooklyn apartment more than he had the ones at the Tower. He wasn’t sure if it was that it was further away from the major annoyances in their life or the fact that no one in the building treated either of them like Avengers. Of course, they knew exactly who they were. It was just a fact of life here, not something to harass them over. They could walk Lucky and not be stopped every few feet or even run down to the corner bodega like completely normal people. They both slept better too. All in all, it was a nice, almost normal sort of routine. 

Pepper had sent a car for them and they made it to the restaurant with minutes to spare. Sam and Natalia arrived right after they did. They were escorted to the private dining room where Pepper was already waiting. She looked displeased. He was of the opinion that she could be as fucking displeased as she wanted to be. They weren’t changing their minds on the decision to move. 

“Oh, do sit down. I’m not annoyed with any of you.” Pepper sighed. “Okay, maybe a little bit. You could have warned me. I wouldn’t have said a word. Might have helped you pack after Tony was such a jerk actually.”

“Has he noticed yet?” Natalia asked, sitting next to Pepper. 

Pepper waited for them to sit down before motioning for the waiter. “No. I may be keeping him busy with meetings and ego boosting public appearances. You can thank me by agreeing to the First Annual Avengers Halloween Charity Ball.”

They ordered food and drinks in one go and waited for the waiter to leave. 

“The what now?” James inquired warily. 

Pepper laughed. “For the charity the Avengers fund. Okay, Tony funds and says it is the Avengers. Costumes are required.”

Natalia looked as horrified as James felt. Sam looked resigned and Clint was laughing. Oh fuck. He had a feeling that they would be going and whatever mad costume plans Clint had, he would agree to. Damn it. 

“Oh come on. It’ll be fun! Nat can be Wednesday Addams!”

Pepper was snickering. She left them to it though. Wise choice, in his opinion.

“Nat cannot be anything of the sort, Clint!” Natalia was grumbling, and James felt her pain because he knew she would cave any second now. She didn’t do well saying no to Clint any more than he did after all. “Oh fucking fine. You owe me big for this, Barton. Combat boots, the knife, and the headless doll are not optional. Fucks sake, I should have stayed in bed.”

James ran a hand over his face. “Do I want to know or should I remain clueless until you hand me whatever costume you think is best?”

Clint grinned wickedly. “You need a bespoke suit, James.”

James closed his eyes and sighed heavily. “Do I want to ask why that is?”

“You get to be James Bond.”

Sam snickered. “Does he get a Bond girl too?”

James buried his face in his hands so no one knew how much he was struggling not to laugh outright. Of fucking course, he should have known. Clint had made no secret of eyeing his ass in his usual tac pants. He was so going to be fitted for a fucking suit, he just knew he was. “Fucks sake. I don’t need a Bond girl, Sam. Don’t encourage the madness.”

Pepper laughed outright. “No no, those are perfect! Just out of curiosity, what should mine be?”

Clint ‘hmmmed’. “Can you talk Hill into going?”

James dropped his hands. Clint was using that ‘I am up to something wicked’ tone that usually meant mayhem. “What are you thinking?”

“Fuck with everyone,” Clint said happily. “Pepper goes as Deputy Director Hill, fully kitted out in S.H.I.E.L.D. gear. Hill goes as Pepper. Answer to each other's names all night long. Never break character. No matter what.”

James looked over to see Pepper already texting someone. She grinned a few minutes later. “Maria is in. It won’t be horrible. Smile for the cameras, drink to your heart's content… good food.”

“Umm, not that I want to know. But, I kinda do.” Sam looked wary. “Any ideas for me?”

Clint studied the other man for a few minutes. “How many guns do you want to be carrying?”

“As many as I usually do, I suppose.”

“I don’t like going anywhere without my bow. So, how about we kit you out as Robin Hood? More modern version, he has guns. We can come up with a story later.”

“Aren’t you being a tad paranoid?” Pepper asked.

Clint shrugged. “You are going to put all of the Avengers in one place. In costumes that are not our uniforms, which will make it more difficult for us to be armed. If I was a bad guy wanting to make a splash, I’d do it at just this sort of charity event where most news agencies will have a reporter.”

James had to admit that Clint was making very good points. “Any idea why Stark decided that this needed to happen?”

“No idea, he sprung it on me two days ago. I will point out that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have agents there.” Pepper sighed and reached into her briefcase. She tossed something on the table. “Take a look.”

James realised that he could still be utterly gobsmacked. It was a S.H.I.E.L.D. badge with Pepper’s name and photograph. “Stark know?”

She rolled her eyes. “No. He won’t ever know. Understood?”

“We do.” Natalia looked at Pepper with a great deal of respect. “I’m impressed. That doesn’t mean that in the three months between now and this shindig that you and I aren’t going to go over the security a dozen times. We play this as just another public appearance we all loathe. Just in case.”

“I am not wearing tights, Clint!” Sam was not happy at all. 

“Fine. You can be me.” Clint laughed. “I can be you. We all have our gear and everyone is happy.”

Pepper sighed, shaking her head. “I’m not sure it counts as a genuine costume when all you’re doing is having Hawkeye and Falcon swap gear.”

Clint batted his eyes at her. “Awwww, the fans will love it! We can even pose for a few pictures and you can get your merch geniuses on limited edition crap to auction off.”

“I want to go as James then,” Natalia interjected. “Fair is fair.”

James groaned. “I am not going as a male Black Widow. Don’t even fucking think about it!” He tipped his head and considered something. He didn’t want Sam or Pepper to know the truth, so he bent the truth a bit. Grinning, he added, “I’ll contact T’Challa. Ask permission to wear the White Wolf suit. White Wolf isn’t an Avenger, so it totally counts, Pepper.”

She reached for the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. “This has gone considerably better, and far weirder, than I expected. I need addresses for you, by the way. I have to send all your merch samples somewhere.”

James had thus far skirted the whole actual uniform/costume thing. When he went out with the Avengers, it was in what looked like regular S.H.I.E.L.D. gear with an added mask to hide his identity, though it was all Shuri’s work. That had been decided on after what had nearly become a fist fight when Steve suggested he take the Winter Soldier identity and make it into a good thing. Fuck that. No way. He wasn’t liking where this conversation was heading. “Am I going to need alcohol for this?”

Pepper grinned. “You can’t be the ‘mystery Avenger’ any longer, James. You have to come up with something. The public likes the mystery, but that will only work for so long. Your time is about up on me being able to sell the mystery man story.”

James wasn’t as upset as he made it seem. He liked the White Wolf persona and his suit was badass. So, he’d let Shuri and T’Challa know what he was thinking and, if they didn’t have a problem with it, he would take that on officially. The Avengers were ever evolving, it made sense that his role would too. “If I do that, then we have to come up with something else for Natalia.”

Natalia just grinned and he knew she was thinking about the gear Shuri had made that was not Black Widow-esque so might just be slipped in as a costume for this ball. It hadn’t been ready until the day before they left Wakanda, so she’d not had a chance to play with it much yet. “I have ideas. I promise not to show up as Black Widow, Pepper. Just trust me.”

Pepper eyed her speculatively. “I do. I also don’t, no offense. It has to be some sort of costume. Promise me that much?”

Natalia laid a hand over her heart. “I promise to show up in a costume that isn’t Black Widow.”

They gave her their addresses and had a genuinely enjoyable meal after that. James had been pleased that she’d not made any issue about him and Clint living together. Not that he thought she would have, it was just nice to have his assessment of her reinforced. 

He used his Kiyomo beads, once they were back in the apartment, to contact Shuri. She had threatened to kick him when she saw him next for even thinking he needed to ask about using the White Wolf for the Avengers. She said he had earned the title fair and square. It was his as long as he wanted it. When he explained why he was asking and ended up with Clint chiming in to tell her about the ball, she had laughed at them. She also mentioned that she would have to watch the news coverage of them being all famous and stuff. She even complained that she knew them and hadn't an autograph or even one piece of Hawkeye merch. It had been a fun call.

At least it was until they had been blunt, after T’Challa joined in on the call, in expressing their concerns with why suddenly this charity ball had become a thing. T’Challa had agreed with them that it was odd. He also expressed an interest in joining his fellow Avengers for the event. 

He’d texted Pepper afterwards, letting her know that the newest Avenger was the White Wolf. She said he got a pass on the costume for the ball because either there would be no Avengers fights before it and they could reveal it there, or at most there would be one fight and the newness would be the selling point at the ball. She’d secured his promise to get photographs to her of him in the costume so that the merch could be produced. James hoped she was as willing to oversee that crap for him like she did for Clint. He’d even pay her a salary like Clint did. 

After all of that, they’d decided to stay in for the evening and watch really awful movies. Of course, that was so Clint could throw popcorn at the tv when he objected to something. Lucky loved these sorts of nights because of the massive amounts of popcorn he ended up eating. 

James just enjoyed the happy normalcy of it all. 

\--**--

Fury kept them busy over the next couple of weeks. It did not escape his attention, or James’, that Sam was suddenly rostered on more and usually paired with Nat. Clint wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be punishment for leaving Avengers Tower or merely an effort to keep them all from going stir crazy. In fact, they were due at HQ in an hour. He was pouring them both another cup of coffee when the security alerted them to someone on the stairs. 

James was closer to the monitor and he cussed quite creatively, in three languages. That could only mean one person. Clint walked over, coffee in hand. He kissed James’ cheek. “Oh look, Steve’s come calling. Want me to send him away? I figured he’d be happy enough with all the texts and calls.”

“No use. Might as well let him in.” James sipped his coffee and eyed the door warily. “He has to know at some point. I’m not having that bullshit here though. If he can’t accept us, I will literally carry him out.”

“I’ll help.” 

Clint disengaged the security when Steve was almost to the door. He wished he’d had more coffee. There was no real hope this wouldn’t go badly. He tried for a smile as he opened the door. “Hello, Steve.”

“‘Morning. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we could talk.”

Clint swung the door wide. “Come on in, we were just getting ready to head to S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ so we don’t have a lot of time.”

“We?” Steve stepped inside and his confusion was clear. “James? Did you come by to pick Clint up for work?”

“Not for work,” James murmured, a little half smile forming. 

Clint nearly laughed. Instead, he closed the door and engaged the system while Steve wasn’t paying attention. He was not about to explain things if Steve noticed it wasn’t Stark’s tech. “Coffee?”

“No. Thanks though.” He stood there looking lost for a few minutes. “I have a feeling I missed something.”

So many things. Clint rolled his eyes and James snickered. “Yeah, a few things.”

“James, I ah keep missing you at home...” Steve trailed off and looked around. “It's a nice place, Clint. I should have made a point to ask about it or visit before now. You spending more time here these days?”

James looked pained. “We both are, Steve. Haven’t lived in that place for a month or so. Though, we would appreciate you not repeating that.”

“Wait. You both live here? I know Tony was a total jerk, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t welcome there. Either of you.”

Clint stepped around him and stood with James. They were a team, in all things, these days and it was time to make that clear to Steve. “We like it here.”

Steve looked around again. “Are there two beds or is James stuck sleeping on the couch?”

“No need to defend me,” James said wryly. “And no. One bed and we both sleep in it.”

Steve blushed. “Oh. Ohhh. I-I,” he paused, “What do I say to that without offending anyone?”

“Depends,” Clint said, his tone a warning, “If you’re going to be homophobic again, the door is right behind you. Don’t let it hit you on the way out.”

“I am confused. Hear me out, please. Not trying to offend either of you. But, James, you liked the ladies. A lot.” Steve sat on one of the stools, pale and definitely confused. 

“You can like both men and women, Steve. In fact, you can like men, women, gender neutral people... the list is long. But, the point is that you can like all varieties of people, you don’t just have to pick one.” James was being gentle. “There is a whole world out there that you missed.”

“I get that. Sort of. Sam sat me down and explained more things than I ever wanted to know.” Steve laughed lightly. “It takes me time to wrap my head around all of this new stuff.”

Clint snorted. “Pretty sure none of this is new. In fact, the Greeks were pretty big on gay being normal.”

Steve held up a hand. “I get that. I also get that it is me that needs to adjust my thinking. Wait, am I going to be further confused by pronouns or anything like that?” He looked sheepish. “Like I said, Sam gave me a crash course and it was a lot. A whole lot.”

Clint couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, if you’re honest about trying to understand, that’s much better than before. But no, we’re not going to confuse you with pronouns or anything. You sure you don’t want coffee?”

“I think I might like some.”

Clint left them to it and went for the coffee. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved, wary, or actually hopeful that this conversation was going so well. “You take it black, yeah?”

“Sure. Thanks.”

Clint slid it across the counter. “Not a problem.”

Steve sipped the coffee and then sighed. “I actually came over here because I couldn’t find James and figured since you were friends you might know where I could find him or why I kept missing him. I did not expect this.” His eyes widened. “Did Sam and Natasha also move out?”

“Yes and before you ask, they are not living together,” James said, snickering. “Just putting that out there.”

“Would I be overstepping or rude to ask how long?”

“We’ve been together?” Clint clarified. Steve nodded. “Since the day after I nearly had to rescue myself.”

James rolled his eyes. “You will never let that one go, eh?”

Clint grinned and winked. “Yeah, no. It’s much more fun this way.” His phone alerted him and he glanced down. He texted back that they would be down in a few minutes. “The car is here.”

“That’s my cue to go. Like I said, I have no issue so long as this makes you both happy. I do miss my friend. But, I get that we aren’t the same people we were before. I think. I also get that you want to keep Tony out of your business. He won’t hear any of this from me. I promise.”

James just stared. “Therapy? It's got to be therapy and a shitton of it.”

Steve set his cup in the sink and shook his head, laughing lightly. “It helped. Me. It helped me, not saying anyone else needs it. Just to be clear.”

Clint filled their travel cups and grinned. “Good. Lots of progress. We’re proud of you. Now, do you need a ride? I’m sure the driver won’t mind dropping you somewhere.”

“I think I want to walk.”

“Come on. Lucky, want to go harass Maria and Phil?” James already had the leash in hand, since Lucky wasn’t about to stay home. He had way too much fun conning everyone at HQ. 

Steve walked out with them. “Just to make sure I’m not missing anything else, you’re not trying to make Lucky a sidekick or anything, right?”

Clint was laughing too hard to respond. 

\--**--

Wanda called around lunch time. It wasn’t their usual check in sort of call. She was irritated and bored. She didn’t mind being at HQ most of the time, but it had been too long since Clint had sprung her and he was feeling really guilty about it. That was why he’d told Nick to suck it up, that they were springing Wanda. Nick hadn’t argued. In fact, he’d merely told them to take a quinjet and waved them off. 

He let James pilot and explained on the way. “You know Wanda trusts me more than anyone else right?”

“I do. Or have you forgotten me heading to the roof so you two can chat privately? This isn’t even the first time we’ve visited her.”

Clint grinned at his teasing. “Wanda likes you, you know. I actually tried to talk Nick into allowing me to take her to Wakanda. I had the thought that another not so average teenager might make a good friend.”

James made a choking sort of sound. “I’m not sure the world would survive those two colluding. Not sure we would survive it. You want that hot mess?”

“Awwww. Yes! It would be fun.” Clint laughed for almost ten minutes at James’ horrified look that was not quite hiding his amusement. When he finally managed to calm down, he couldn’t resist a tad more teasing. “Maybe that is what we should do! We could go visit Shuri and T’Challa. Wanda does need a vacation.”

“No, Clint.”

“Yes, Clint!”

“I really need to have my head examined. I am actually considering that insanity. Fucks sake.” James grinned. “You’d have to get T’Challa onboard with the madness. Not sure he has an issue telling you no.”

Clint propped his boots up on the side of James’ seat and laughed. “He’d tell me to fuck right off. Or assign an entire squad just to keep them out of trouble. Probably end up adopting her and training her and Shuri as some badass team.” He was mildly horrified by the thought of the two of them out in the world fighting. “On second thought, bad idea. Bad. We’d have to sneak around watching their backs. Not that they can’t kick ass. But, they’re just kids yet.”

“We could boot the agent out of the apartment below ours and move Wanda in. We can extend the security.”

Clint leaned over and kissed James on the cheek. “I do love the way you think. It has possibilities. Might mean alerting Stark to the fact that we’re not in Avengers Tower though.”

James shrugged. “I don’t give a fuck about him. You’re right. Wanda is a kid, despite her immense power. She doesn’t need to be sequestered away if she doesn’t want to be. She’s not going to fry my ass because we’re together though, right?”

“Nah, she says we’re all cute and stuff.” He rolled his eyes. “I was mildly offended at the cute thing, but took it in the spirit she intended. After making her swear not to say it again.”

James just chuckled. “She’s adopted you. Awww, you’re a dad.”

Clint wasn’t as displeased by the thought as he thought he would be. “Oh well, at least she’s mostly grown. Wait, does that make you her other dad?”

James’ eyes shot wide and then he shrugged. “Depends on her, doesn’t it?”

“She likes you, James. You can help me train her, if you want instead of disappearing most of the time. She wouldn’t mind at all.”

They launched into a discussion on fighting methods and weapons they thought would suit her until they touched down. James was of the mindset that she needed a mini crossbow. Clint agreed but wanted to try her with fighting staffs too. They shelved the discussion, for the moment.

Wanda practically bowled him over the moment he was off the quinjet. Clint hugged her and swung her in circles just to hear her laugh. “I’ve missed you!”

He kissed the top of her head and set her back on her feet. “I’ve missed you too, little witch. Have you set fire to any tutors since we last talked?”

She crinkled her nose and crossed her arms over her chest. “They’re all assholes. I like it better when I get to study on my own.” She smiled slyly. “Or when you teach me. How about it? Don’t make me deal with these assholes.”

James joined them, shaking his head. “Hi, Wanda.”

She grinned darting forward and hugging James quickly. “You, I like. You make him happy.”

Clint had an awwwwww moment, though he wasn’t about to admit that to anyone. “See, James, I told you. He was worried you’d fry him for some silly reason.” 

Wanda studied James, her head tilted, for a few minutes looking far older than she was. “I’m not in your head, James, so don’t worry about that. I wouldn’t fry you, simply because I know you are good, in your soul I mean.” Then she grinned and was once again a teenager. “Plus, you and Clint are adorable.”

“Wanda,” he whined. “You promised.”

“I promised not to call you cute. I didn't, I said adorable this time. Loopholes are fun.”

James burst out laughing. “Oh god, it’s brilliant. I think this is what they call being hoisted on your own petard.”

Clint tried to look upset. He was fairly sure he completely failed though. “Awww, mean Wanda. Here we are, prepared to spring you from this place and you’re being all mean instead.”

Her eyes lit with happiness. “For the rest of the day or forever?”

“That is up to you.” James shrugged. “You might have to sleep on our sofa until we boot the agent from the other apartment and get it set up how you want. If you’re okay with that.”

She turned and ran for the building, grinning and clearly delighted.

“I think she likes that idea,” said Clint teasingly. “Let’s go help her. The quicker we do this, the less chance we have of alerting anyone.”

He sent a quick text to Nick and then one to Pepper. Nick got a warning and a ‘suck it up if you don’t like it’. The text to Pepper was more a plea for help. There was no way he was going to go shopping for furniture and he rather thought Pepper would enjoy it. Nick had replied before they made it to Wanda’s rooms. Basically, he wasn’t surprised and told them it was handled if Stark kicked up a fuss. Pepper had replied while they were packing up Wanda’s meager belongings. Clint had taken one look at the wall of questions and handed the phone to Wanda. Yeah no, he was not going to get into a discussion on drapes or thread counts. Ugh. 

Wanda was still texting back and forth with Pepper while they flew back to NYC. She looked, and sounded, like a regular teenager and Clint prayed that they could keep that feeling going, for her sake. She insisted on stopping for groceries on the way to Brooklyn and treated them to an amazing dinner as a result. She was happy to curl up on the couch with Lucky to sleep. He finally got his phone back and saw a message from Nat. Apparently, James had texted her the news and her reply was ‘about time!’ she had added ‘the three of you, dinner tomorrow. I’m cooking at your place’. He’d replied with a ‘YAY and YUM’.

He was still snickering as they made their way to bed. It had been a good day. 

\--**--

James was shaking his head as they made their way down to the car that Pepper had sent. In the week and a half since they’d helped Wanda escape Avengers HQ, Wanda had managed to charm the bodega owner, everyone at the coffee shop, and the bakery. That wasn’t counting the buildings' other residents. It had only taken three days to move the agent out and for her and Pepper to completely redecorate and furnish her apartment. He actually sort of missed having her in their apartment, and not just because she loved to cook all manner of foods. She soothed both of them in a way he’d not expected. Since she’d moved a floor down, Lucky seemed to spend more time with her than them. 

One day, she’d even dragged him out to explore the neighborhood whilst Clint was meeting with Fury and Phil. They’d found a second hand bookstore and spent hours digging through the books. He may or may not have spoiled her a bit. Okay, a lot. He was grateful for his strength because they never would have been able to cart home all of their books otherwise. 

It was only 8 a.m., but Wanda had already been down to the bakery for pastries. She even had coffee ready for them when they’d finally rolled out of bed. To say that she was excited to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. with them would be a severe understatement. The only thing none of them were looking forward to was the team meeting at Avengers Tower. No explanation had been given in the early morning text. They would have ignored it, if Fury hadn’t called and told them to go and see what Stark was up to and report to him when they got to HQ.

Wanda jumped the last two stairs and then waited for Lucky to join her, smiling brightly. “Awww, no sad faces. You have coffee and really amazing pastries. I promise not to kill Stark, no matter what he might say.”

Clint laughed. “Yeah, not worried about you, little witch. It’s us that is the problem.”

She climbed into the car. “If he insults me, ignore it. He’s not worth it, not yet.”

“Don’t go ruining our fun,” James teased, motioning for Clint to get in the back. He knew that the driver was cleared by Fury, but it never hurt to be extra careful. He checked the area once more before sliding into the passenger seat. “We like thinking of ways to kill that fucker.”

He glanced over his shoulder to see her, with a lapful of dog, grinning wickedly. “I never said you couldn’t get creative ideas. Just don’t carry them out yet.”

Clint laughed and then teased Wanda all the way to Avengers Tower. James focused on the view outside of the SUV. They were no closer to figuring out who was pulling the HYDRA strings and that concerned him. That meant being a bit more vigilant than usual, but he was okay with that. It wasn’t paranoia when someone was really out to get you. They weren’t allowing the extra vigilance to curb their lives though. Especially Wanda’s, not so soon after escaping the gilded prison she’d been in before. 

They pulled in and he spotted Natalia and Sam waiting by the elevator. Both looked as vigilant as he and Clint were, so he didn’t bother asking Wanda to wait for his signal to get out. That was why she was out of the SUV and chatting with Natalia by the time he and Clint joined them. 

She giggled. “Ohh, yes. I like that idea.”

“Should we be concerned?” Clint asked wryly.

Natalia shook her head. “We should leave you two out of our dinner plans for that.”

James winced. “I didn’t say a thing!”

Sam snickered and hit the button for the elevator. “We may need the ladies excellent cooking to make up for whatever this meeting is going to be about.”

“Which is why we were planning dinner,” Wanda pointed out, all but skipping onto the elevator. “Hurry up! The sooner we get up there, the sooner we can leave.”

“I need to head to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Sam said as they rode up. “Can I hitch a ride?”

“Me too,” Natalia interjected. 

James shrugged. “Sure, why not. I’m sure JARVIS is already getting it all sorted.”

“I am indeed,” JARVIS said dryly. 

“Thanks, JAR.”

“You’re welcome.”

The doors opened and they all sighed. Clint took the lead and James followed behind everyone. He thought that the odds of no one being shot or stabbed were very low. He hoped he was wrong.

\--**--

“This was supposed to be a meeting for the grown ups.”

Clint didn’t bother glaring at Stark. For him, that was a weak insult. Instead, he pulled a chair out for Wanda. She too ignored Stark. Good. He and James sat one either side of her. Nat sat next to him and Sam sat next to James. If it hadn't been clear before that they were now a team within the team, this would do it. He’d not trusted Sam completely until Nat had dragged him along for dinner not long after Wanda had relocated. He’d offered to allow Wanda to check his intentions. She had deemed him acceptable and an ally. From then on, he’d allowed himself to trust Sam a bit more. “We have places to be. What is this about?”

Stark tapped his tablet and up popped what looked to be some sort of schedule. It was titled: First Annual Avengers Halloween Charity Event.

“Oh you have got to be kidding,” Sam muttered. 

Stark glared. “No, I am not. Now, we will all arrive for team pictures at 7 p.m., sharp. No being late allowed. Costumes aren’t optional and I’ve already had ideas drawn up for everyone. We have roughly two months to get everything sorted out.”

Costumed versions of them appeared next. Clint just stared, horrified by the completely ludicrous bullshit. Apparently he was some sort of freaky clown in Stark’s twisted little world. They had to be the cheesiest and- he tipped his head, yeah the one for Nat was somewhere between dominatrix and hooker. Oh shit, he was not really seeing James in the Winter Soldier outfit, was he? “Is this a joke?”

Stark just looked scandalised. “None of you have much fashion sense, so I took it upon myself to work out all the pesky details. The costumes will be delivered. All you have to do is put them on and show up. Easy.”

“Fuck that.” James looked happy to rip Stark to shreds. “You can take your stupid fucking costumes and shove them up your ass.”

“How rude.” Stark rolled his eyes. “I was trying to be nice. This means you have to get me details on your costumes so plans can be made. This is all about PR. We need to continue promoting goodwill with the public.”

“This wasn’t needed, Tony,” Steve said with his ‘very disapproving’ face on. “If you want to talk about interviews or the different things that will happen for charity at this event, fine. Otherwise, you wasted everyone's time. None of us are going to get some sort of approval from you over costumes.”

“I wouldn’t have if everyone was here, in this building, like they were supposed to be.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Is that what all of this is about?”

“I outfitted this Tower and HQ for all of you ungrateful people. So what if I’m annoyed that none of you can be bothered to appreciate my efforts. You even took our little ‘weapon of mass destruction’ and plopped her down in the middle of Brooklyn!”

“I’m out,” Sam muttered, standing and walking off.

Clint thought it was a fine idea and they walked back out, less than ten minutes after they’d arrived. He draped his arm over Wanda’s shoulders and gave her a hug. “Good job not killing him.”

“As I said, he’s not worth it.”

Clint knew that Nick wanted to wait until Stark enacted enough of his plans so the public would see why he was taken out. But with every stupid thing he said, it was getting more difficult to see it Nick’s way. 

He didn’t need to ask to know that he wasn’t the only one thinking it.

\--**--

James made his way through the building to Fury’s office. Clint was training Wanda, but they’d discussed what would be said last night when they’d decided that enough was enough. They were slowly figuring out this whole relationship thing and keeping secrets wasn’t really conducive to that. Of course, there were things they didn’t know about one another. But, deliberately keeping things relative to current events a secret wasn’t something either of them were willing to do. It was a good thing Fury had asked for a meeting, that made the man easy to locate. 

He was waved in immediately.

“So?”

James paced, so much weighing him down that he didn’t know where to start. But, he had to try. “Why can’t we kill that fucker now? We need more than vague crap from you or Doc Strange about timing. The meeting was basically punishment with insults tossed in for daring to disrupt his plans. He bitched about paying for Avengers HQ and the Tower.”

“I trust Strange to understand more than we do. If he says wait, we wait. Do you really want all we’ve gone through to be for nothing?”

James shrugged. “Like Clint says, Stark has a control problem; if he’s not abusing it, he’s losing it. We’re tired of dancing to his tune.”

Fury stood and turned to look out the windows. “You and Clint are two of the most patient men I’ve ever met. Why is this so difficult for you to use that patience for this?”

“Chalk it up to his abduction or Stark calling Wanda ‘our weapon of mass destruction’ to her face. Or maybe, just maybe, we are tired after all we’ve already done to stop the fucker. Perhaps even the fact that we can’t figure out who is trotting HYDRA out again. Or how about whoever it is has given standing orders to capture Clint? Need I go on?”

Fury looked tired. “I’m as frustrated as you are. I re-formed this organization in the hopes of honoring Peggy Carter’s initial ideals. Do you not think I wanted to kill whomever ruined that almost before it had a chance to start? The U.N. charter is much better than the Accords bullshit Stark tried to sell us all. But, the charter means nothing if we allow something to go wrong and allow Stark another chance to ruin everything.”

“I get it. We both do. You know as well as I do that the longer we have to maintain this holding pattern, the easier it will be for mistakes to be made. Something's got to give.”

“I have some thoughts on the HYDRA issue, though they might sound a bit insane.”

James finally sat down and studied the other man. “I’ve time traveled and universe hopped. I’ve been made basically immortal and was mindwiped for almost fifty years. What exactly do you think you can say to me that will sound insane after all of that?”

Fury snorted. “When you put it that way… I am beginning to think this whole HYDRA resurgence is a smoke screen. Stark thinks his tech and weapons systems are running things here. To some extent, he is correct. But, you know as well as I do, that the real tech and security is Wakandan.”

“As if we’d be having this conversation if that wasn’t the case. Go on.”

“The security has caught quite a few, seemingly random bits of code. It’s being allowed to run, but on the second network. The real network running this place is scanned every few minutes and cleaned whenever needed. From what the tech geeks can tell me, it seems the random bits of code are part of bigger code. One that, they are guessing here, will give Stark override on every single thing that contains his tech in any way.”

“What a comforting thought,” James drawled. It actually seemed more par for Stark’s usual operating methods than anything outright crazy. “He would, of course, state it was a safety feature. Some failsafe so Insight Day doesn’t happen again.”

“The man has a problem understanding that he is not the only genius in the world.”

James snickered. “He would throw a tantrum if he ever found out just how much higher of an IQ Shuri has. Do you know that she enjoys hacking into his R&D just so she can file patents before he has a chance to?”

Fury laughed at that. “No, but thanks, I am going to remind myself of that every time I want to shoot him.”

“She has hundreds of patent applications all ready to go,” he added, grinning. “T’Challa finds it amusing and actually encourages it these days.”

“Of course he does. Now, we should discuss those team training days that you all decided were stupid.”

James stood, shaking his head. “No, we really shouldn’t. Keep everyone out of the STRIKE facility. We’ve plans to take Wanda, Natalia, and Sam there and would rather keep that a secret.”

“You’re lucky I like you enough not to shoot you, Barnes.”

James laughed. “You’re too smart to shoot me.”

“Oh and why is that?”

“Because, you know that Clint and Natalia would hunt you to the ends of the Earth if you did.”

He considered it a win when Fury didn’t say a word as he walked out.

\--**--

James had shared the conversation details whilst the three men stayed well out of Nat and Wanda’s way. They lined up on the stools and talked, not willing to test the ‘stay out or you’ll lose a finger’ threat. 

Clint sipped his coffee as he considered everything. “So, does Nick think it is Stark behind the HYDRA crap?”

“He didn’t say it outright, more left it up for interpretation.”

“Just when you think things can’t get weirder,” Sam muttered. 

Snickering, Clint winked at James. Everyone assumed they were having sex at every turn and neither of them could be bothered to share the truth. Just because everyone else felt the need to share details of their private lives don't mean that they wanted to. That didn’t mean he couldn’t joke about it though. “Oh, you say that and I am tempted to tell you things that are definitely much, much weirder.”

“Clint,” Nat warned, pointing the knife she was using to cut vegetables at him. “No traumatising Sam before dinner.”

“After is okay then?” James teased.

“I don’t want details about what you two get up to in the bedroom and I’m sure Wanda doesn’t either.” 

“Awww Sam, you’d just be jealous,” Clint retorted, trying not to laugh. 

“Don’t make me get the cold water.” Wanda didn’t look up from what she was doing to deliver the teasing threat. “We’ve discussed this. I adore both of you and would hate to have to hurt you. Or, when the day comes that I have bedroom stories, I will force you to hear them.”

Clint felt a bit ill at that. She was sort of like his kid and he didn’t want details. Not that she’d be having sex anytime soon. Nope. He wasn’t even thinking about that shit. Ever. “Wanda! No. Not nice.”

“You’re not having sex!” James declared, then he looked a bit sheepish. “I mean, we’re not locking you in a closet or anything, but you have other things to focus on. Right?”

Nat grinned. “Well done, Wanda. I’ve never seen either of them that shade of green before.”

Sam nearly fell off his stool laughing.

“Oh yes, so funny. We’re traumatised and you three think it is comedy hour.” He made a show of pouting and generally complaining. He was definitely not wanting to think of Wanda and sex in the same thought, but really it was too much fun to laugh and joke like this. “Make them stop, James.”

“How? We like them all too much to shoot.”

“Everyone’s a comedian.” Clint was laughing as the security system went off. “Shit.”

They all rushed over to the monitor. Six on the roof and three more approaching the door to Wanda’s apartment. Clint was already reaching for his bow when Nat shrugged and headed back to the kitchen. “Let’s finish dinner, Wanda. The boys can handle those idiots and teach them a lesson about attempting to interrupt dinner.”

“You just don’t want blood on your favorite shirt.” Clint rolled his eyes. “She’s right though, Wanda. Finish dinner.”

“I’ve rerouted the system so it filters through our official Stark tech one. S.H.I.E.L.D. should have people here within minutes.” James grabbed his guns. “Need any extra firepower, Sam?”

“Nope! I’ve been carrying extra for months now. How do we want to do this?”

Wanda all but sang, “Ignore the three at my door.”

Clint turned back to the monitor just in time to see an arc of Wanda’s power jump from the door to the three operatives. They jerked as if electrocuted and then collapsed.

“They’re just unconscious,” she assured him. She smiled sweetly. “I couldn’t let you three have all the fun, now could I?”

Clint laughed, going over to the window and looking up. Not one was watching this side of the building. Amateurs. This was going to be almost too easy. Which gave him pause. “Does this not seem too simple? Too easy?”

“I was thinking the same thing.” James shifted next to him and looked out. “I am not seeing anyone on the other rooftops either.”

Sam was on the other side of the apartment, looking out those windows. “Nothing here either.”

Nat continued with the dinner preparations. “It can’t be explosives either, because the security would pick up any in the building.”

“Can I just zap the ones on the roof from here and we can wait for S.H.I.E.L.D. to get them?” 

“Not sure yet,” Clint replied, still working through the possible reasons for this. “Sam, can you call Steve and check on him? Bruce too, Nat?”

“You think they are attacking all of us at once?” James frowned. “Doesn’t seem logical.”

“He abuses it or loses it,” Clint murmured, thinking of Stark’s hissy fit only that morning. “If these idiots didn’t recon properly, they don’t know who’s here. Could be that they targeted me and Wanda. If they fail, and if this is Stark, it still gets us feeling that our homes aren’t safe. Maybe even get us to move back to the Tower.”

Nat’s phone went off as did Sam’s. Neither of them had the chance to call Steve or Bruce yet, but Clint was really beginning to suspect that neither man was having anything but an ordinary evening. 

“Someone tried to break in.” Nat confirmed. “Damn it, how the hell did anyone get that address?!” She growled. “Fucks sake, that is the one on file with S.H.I.E.L.D. from before we all moved into the Tower.”

“Same,” Sam said, “though my address was never a secret. Do they really think I fly in every day from D.C.?”

“You do have wings,” James pointed out wryly. “They’re clearly morons.”

“Have at them, Wanda.” Clint ran a hand through his hair. “Anyone want to bet that he is very shortly going to have a massive temper tantrum that this plan didn’t work?”

“I don’t make stupid bets.” James squeezed his hand. “Put the bow up, it's rude to wear it at dinner.”

Clint had to laugh. Otherwise, he’d ignore all sensible reasons to wait and go kill Stark. After dinner of course. He wasn’t about to have his dinner delayed over some sort of power trip, mind game idiocy. He put up the bow and quiver, settling back on his stool. “For an alleged genius, this was a ridiculous play.”

“He probably thinks we’re all too dumb to figure it out.”James grabbed the coffee carafe. “Then again, we dented his ego this morning. He doesn’t think straight when that happens.”

“Just imagine him feeling utterly inadequate and a failure when we don’t all go racing back to the Tower,” Nat said, grinning evilly. “He can’t overplay his hand. Not yet.”

James, who was still watching the monitor, smirked. “The poor agents look confused, but they’ve scooped up all of them. I hate sitting on my hands and not going in to interrogate them myself, but this will fuck with Stark’s head.”

“They’re probably so low level that they don’t have any real information. Or mercs looking to cash in on the bounty for Clint.”

Nat finished up the amazing looking bite size things she was working on, setting the platter on the counter. “Just eat. The meal will be ready soon.”

Clint’s phone rang and he glanced over to see it was Nick. He accepted the call. “You’re on speaker, Nick.”

“I have two dozen very confused agents at three locations, one of which is in the D.C. metro. What the fuck is going on?”

“Well…” Clint sighed. “We have a few guesses. Mainly, we dented someone’s ego and this is a scare tactic to get us all back in the Tower.”

“He also hit my old address, so I should be worried that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised.”

“Same,” Sam added dryly. 

“Either he didn’t have any idea where James is living or he knows that he is here.” Wanda skirted the counter and leaned against Clint. “He knows I’m dangerous, but thinks me a child. A child who frightens easily. I find myself insulted.”

Clint kissed her brow. “I think we should pretend that none of us even noticed the security being tripped. Not sure how to taunt him with that information though.”

“I’m supposed to meet Steve in the morning for our run. I can feed him information all without making him suspicious.”

“I’ll leave you to it. Wanda, how long before these idiots can be interrogated?”

She laughed. “Oh, give them another hour or so. I figured it would be easier for your agents to transport them this way.”

“I’m out. Damn it, I missed two innings of the game for this shit.” Fury ended the call without saying goodbye.

Clint laughed, checking his phone for games. “Ha! It was him!”

“Was him what?” James glanced over and snickered. “Ahh, finally got your answers there, did you?”

The other three just looked confused. “It was Fury all up in arms about Fenway being protected. I have a feeling his revenge for missing part of the game might just be worse than ours for this bullshit. They’re playing the Yankees.”

“I am guessing that is a bad thing.” Wanda kissed his cheek and went over to check the oven. 

Clint made a ohhh yum sort of noise. Yeah, whatever these things were, they tasted awesome. 

“Just slightly.” Sam retorted, popping one of the bite size bits of amazingness in his mouth. 

“Bad for Stark, amazing for us. I should stock popcorn.” 

They all laughed and made an effort to enjoy the evening and focus back on the food and non-Stark related conversation. The conversation wound around to the STRIKE facility and it was a toss up who was more interested in the five of them training there- Wanda or Sam.

\--**--


	12. Mayhem? Nah, just fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Shuri finally meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In between ( and ) is a flashback right at the beginning of the chapter.

Clint was still confused as to how she’d managed to beat him as they drove back to Brooklyn. Okay, so maybe it had been a mixture of not going too hard on her and her magic. She’d laughed during their match, reminding him that the rules had said nothing about not being able to use it. James had taken a great deal of pleasure in calling out hits. 

(“If I can hold my own against you for three minutes, we visit Shuri.”

Clint opened and closed his mouth, but couldn’t find the words to reply. He glanced over for help, but James was too busy laughing to help him. “I...umm…”

Wanda twirled the fighting staff and pouted. “You said I needed friends. Shuri is hilarious and we actually get along well. You two keep encouraging me to do things I haven’t had the chance to before. This is my chance to actually have a friend my age. Please!”

He just blinked. She was making very good points. But, it was probably a good idea to stay here with all that was going on. On that same vein, all three of them could use a vacation. Everything had been quiet since the failed break ins. The hired muscle hadn’t had any information on who had hired them either. 

“James.”

“Fucks sake, fine.”

“It’s on you then,” Clint finally managed. “Just remember that T’Challa needs to approve the trip. I mean, if you manage to win the bet.”)

“Clint?” 

He shook off the memory and shifted in his seat. “Sorry, lost in thought.”

“Thinking about how well you two have trained me?” Wanda teased. “We were discussing pizza for dinner. I want a salad too.”

“I never say no to pizza, you both know that.” He smiled, texting their food order to their usual pizza shop. “There, food sorted. Now, am I the sacrificial lamb with T’Challa?”

“He likes you more than me.” 

“Call them,” Wanda urged. “We can pack and go tonight. Wakanda sounds amazing and Shuri has all sorts of fun things to show me in the lab.”

“That is not convincing us,” James interjected wryly. “Knowing you two, you’ll find a way to combine your magic and Shuri’s weapons.”

Clint groaned. “Do not give them ideas! Oh good god.”

Wanda laughed. “Neither of us are slow or stupid, we thought of that a week ago.”

“I’ll call when we get home. We’ll have to get Nick onboard too. We are not telling him why or how this trip came about.”

“Aww, poor Clint,” James teased. “I’m proud of Wanda.”

He rolled his eyes. “So am I. Not the point. We tell him that we need to coordinate intel in person. I don’t want to hear him bitch that we are needed here and that it can wait.”

“He is not the boss of me.”

“No, but he needs to know where we are in case everything goes to hell.”

She huffed and Clint decided to turn on music. There wouldn’t be any arguments that way.

\--**--

T’Challa had reminded them that they were always welcome and had given them the contact information for the N’Charu Silema stationed in NYC and had offered one of their quinjets for the trip. They’d happily taken him up on the offer. 

Fury hadn’t been happy. Then again, he’d not argued either. James considered it a win. It wasn’t as if they wouldn’t be strategizing with T’Challa whilst there so it wasn’t a total lie. They’d packed their gear and their ride was delivered to the roof.

“You did text Natalia, didn’t you?”

“Oh shit. I’ll do that now. She might shoot me when we get back.”

“I'll take over.” He laughed, finding the more time he was with Clint, the easier it was to laugh. Both of them were sleeping better these days too, in fact. “She won’t shoot you. It is useless these days.”

“Cute.”

“I thought that word was banned.”

Clint looked up from his phone and stuck out his tongue. “Adorable then.”

He snickered and left Clint alone to text Natalia. 

They fell into an easy silence, the only sound was Wanda’s voice drifting up from where she was chatting with Shuri. That was going to be an unholy alliance and he planned on enjoying (and encouraging) it. Neither of them had an easy life and it wouldn’t get any easier for either of them. He hoped that they could rely on one another in the future.

Midway through the trip, he glanced over to see Clint napping; curled up in the chair in that pretzel like way of his that the man swore was comfortable. Wanda tiptoed up, set a coffee down for him, and laid a blanket over Clint. She smiled and signed ‘I may sleep’. He nodded in reply, not wanting to risk waking Clint. He’d not realized how close they were to Wakanda until he was hailed to identify himself. Clint woke up and was drinking coffee by the time they landed. It was absolutely no surprise to see Shuri waiting on them despite the early hour. 

Wanda looked nervous when she joined them. “Will they fear me?”

Clint hugged her and kissed her brow. “No. You have excellent control and are awesome, so they are going to love you. If anyone gives you shit, James will punch them.”

One of his brows shot up. “I will, will I? Why can’t she punch them?”

“I’m all tiny and cute,” Wanda quipped, sounding a bit more sure of herself. “You look scarier.”

He couldn’t argue with that. “Let’s go before Shuri has the Dora Milaje haul us out there.”

“She would.”

Shuri was practically bouncing by the time they made it to where she was waiting. “Finally! What took you so long?”

“Uhhh, unless you’ve figured out how to completely warp space and time, we got here as quickly as your tech could manage.”

She swatted playfully at Clint’s arm. “Smart ass.” She waved at James and then turned to Wanda. “Did you sleep on the quinjet? Or are you up for a tour? Wait until you see what I made you for the stupid charity event!”

Wanda actually giggled. “I slept so tour away.” She glanced back at them. “That’s okay, right?”

“Go on,” he and Clint chorused. 

James added, “Don’t cause mayhem this early, please.”

Shuri hooked her arm in Wanda’s and called cheerily over her shoulder. “No promises! I have a surprise for you two later. Now go do whatever you do when you're alone. Same suite, by the way, so you can find your way there without help.”

\--**--

Clint was shocked by Shuri’s surprise. 

He glanced at T’Challa. “Are you sure about this?”

“Very. It doesn’t occur often, usually when the current Black Panther is too injured to fight. But, considering what we know Stark is planning soon, it is best for Wakanda to have two enhanced warriors. Especially after Erik Killmonger tried to destroy the heart shaped herbs to prevent us having even one. She will inherit the throne should I die and this will only help her to protect these lands. Of course, the ancestors will grant her another title. She will be A Black Panther, rather than The Black Panther.” He smiled. “The Council approved it, despite her ‘disregard for traditions’.”

“She looks over the moon about it.” 

He was keeping an eye on Wanda at the small party they were having to celebrate Shuri’s news. She would glance over either at him or James every so often as if checking that they’d not snuck out. Otherwise, she was stuck to Shuri’s side as she had been since they arrived. Wakanda was definitely good for her and he did feel slight guilt at not getting her here before now.

“It is a great honor and Shuri knows that.”

“When will the ceremony happen?” James asked as he joined them, handing Clint a cup of coffee. He was holding a plate of food for them to share.

“Tomorrow morning. If she’s not made it clear, she wants you there. At least for the part that won’t just be her and the priests.”

“If it is allowed, I am looking forward to it.” 

T’Challa grinned. “Many things are changing. That being said, you two are honorary Wakandans at this point so why would anyone object? Wanda is welcome as Shuri’s friend. Clothes will have been delivered to your suite, for all three of you.”

“Nothing too weird, right?” Clint teased. 

“We were actually hoping Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and White Wolf would be in attendance. The clothes that were delivered are for if you aren’t okay with that.”

“I’m good with it. James?”

“What he said. Dare I presume Wanda already knows of the plan?”

“I’m not sure they’ve stopped talking since you got here,” T’Challa retorted dryly. “I have seen Scarlet Witch’s new Avengers suit, have you?”

“Nope. They keep saying they are running tests and we can’t see it until Wanda can show us what it can do.” Clint shook his head. “I know what it will do. Make her safer and more badass than she already is.”

“Let them have their fun.” James stole his coffee and replaced it in his hand with the plate. “We will need to discuss contingencies for the charity event soon.”

“We’ll let Shuri have her time and then get down to it. She’s accompanying me to the event.”

“If it is wrong of me to hope that Stark tries something that night, then I really, really don’t want to be right.”

James tried for a disapproving look. Failed spectacularly at it too.

\--**--

“I think we should be afraid, very afraid of annoying her. More so than before.”

James laughed, though he agreed. Somehow, and damn if he didn’t want to know exactly how it was done, they had melded the vibranium threads running through the clothes with Wanda’s power. Whereas T’Challa’s suit absorbed impact and glowed purple, Wanda’s glowed red. “I want to see what it can do.”

Wanda grinned, holding her hands out and shooting up into the air. She hovered and took out the waiting targets rapidly. Midair, she flicked her wrist. What looked to be a small tube fell from the sleeve of her jacket. Another flick of her wrist and it became a vibranium fighting staff. She twirled it and laughed. It was on her back in the blink of an eye. Okay, he wanted to know how they managed that too. She flipped open her jacket to reveal the mini crossbow he’d trained her on, strapped to her right thigh. On her left there was a gun holster. “So,” she called down to them, “do you approve so far?”

“Depends,” Clint called back, his tone a challenge. “Can you hit anything with that gun and crossbow from there?”

James side eyed T’Challa. “So... can I have one of those staffs? I can ask really nicely if needed.”

He was handed one a moment later. “As if it is a surprise that you’re asking.”

Wanda proved that she could, in fact, hit the targets a vast majority of the time. She barely missed when she added a bit of her power into the mix. She was joined by Shuri in her Black Panther suit though it had been announced after the ceremony that Shuri would go by Aja-Adanna. So he supposed it was her Aja-Adanna suit. 

The three of them got comfortable, watching the two teenagers enjoy their new tech. It turned into training somewhere along the way. Clint got up at one point, correcting Wanda’s form on a flip she was practicing. James joined them to help with the crossbow and T’Challa jumped in when asked. 

Wanda ended up curled up with her head on Clint’s thigh, fast asleep whilst Shuri and T’Challa continued on. Wanda woke back up at some point and joined back in. It looked hella fun, but James was content (at least today) to relax with Clint and watch the others train. Before they knew it, one of the Dora Milaje asked if they were going to stay out all night too or if they would actually return to the palace for the evening meal.

They went inside for the evening meal.

\--**--

“Someone tried to break in.” Clint handed James the tablet with a frown. “They failed spectacularly. Thanks to Shuri and her security system.”

James took the tablet and scanned through the security report. Someone had tried to enter their apartment through the windows. Shuri’s Wolf Bites had been added to the system and knocked the would be thief away. “Any idea who this was?”

Clint shrugged. “Could be someone from the neighborhood. Hell, could be anyone. They failed. We’ll add more cameras but otherwise, we can’t do anything right now.”

James hated that Clint was right. They were half a world away and trying to puzzle out who would be dumb enough to break in wasn’t how he wanted to spend his time. But, he didn’t like ignoring it either. “Can we get Wakanda assistance installing cameras ASAP?”

Clint grinned, taking James’ hand and tugging him over to the sofa. “Already done. Now, can we forget about idiots and relax?”

“I’d much rather curl up with you than worry over idiots too stupid to realize we would have serious security.”

Clint plopped down and waved the remote. “Who gets to pick what we watch?”

James settled in and pulled Clint closer. As if he gave a single fuck what they watched. Cuddling Clint was the part he enjoyed. “You do.”

“Yay!”

—**—

Shuri was grinning, clearly pleased with herself. “Go on, try it.”

The suits for the charity ball were impressive. Clint knew better than to point out that she’d just made him an upgraded suit so she could have just added to that one. He didn’t want to be kicked in the shins. He did as asked, tapping his new comm. The suit on the mannequin in front of him shifted, going from Falcon’s suit to his own Hawkeye one. He studied every inch of the suit, and as usual with Shuri’s work it was perfect. “You said it will mask the weapons too?”

“Yes. You will put on the suit and all your weapons. Then you activate the Blinder with your comm.” She grinned. “You know, because it blinds you to the truth.”

“So it makes the suits like those evil cakes on Nat’s cooking shows?” Clint smiled innocently, understanding perfectly, but wanting to make everyone laugh. “Ohh look at this amazing pizza! Fooled you, it’s cake. Evil cakes.”

Everyone groaned and then laughed. 

“First, Natalia and I are having a discussion about those stupid shows. I think they’ve warped your brain. Second, once again, you have outdone yourself, Shuri.”

Wanda giggled, dressed in her new suit, tapping her comm and was suddenly dressed as Natasha’s Black Widow. “Not my style, but it’s gorgeous. I can’t pull it off like Natasha does.”

“The switch is almost instantaneous.” Shuri looked frustrated. “I can’t get it to work any faster.”

“You have done amazing. Why don’t you two take an evening off,” James suggested. “Go do whatever teenage girls do. Have fun. Take the time to not worry over whatever Stark may be planning.”

“I have no idea what teenage girls are supposed to do!” 

Shuri sighed. “I have a few ideas. But, promise us you three aren't going to discuss things without us.”

T’Challa held his hands up in a peacemaking gesture. “We would rather have you informed and prepared, I assure you both of that.”

Clint breathed a sigh of relief after Shuri all but dragged a reluctant looking Wanda out of the lab. As much as they wanted the girls to be average teenagers at least for a little while, T’Challa was correct about them being informed and prepared. He was going to cross his fingers that they didn’t get up to mayhem and enjoy an evening alone with James before the shit hit the fan.

\--**--

“Well, you two were busy.” 

James was struggling to look upset, but wasn’t sure how well he was managing it. The call had come through at 3 a.m. informing them that Shuri and Wanda had been caught sneaking into the battle rhino farm. The guard assured them that both girls were unharmed and had been escorted back to the palace. He and Clint had barely been able to hold in their laughter until the call ended. 

Wanda blushed. 

Shuri just looked utterly pleased with herself.

“You do realize that I was informed of your little … excursion, yes?”

“Brother! We weren’t going to do more than look at them.”

Clint snorted. “Uhhh, yeah, Sure. Why do I have trouble believing that?”

“Did you see my hair? Shuri did it.”

Wanda twirled and then stopped with her back to them. It was an interesting style, one that reminded him of Viking hair but with pigtail braids or wherever they were called. There were braids on either side of her head and well he wasn’t about to try and count all the colors that had been added. It would keep her hair out of her face in a fight at least.

“Were you going for a Viking look?”

Shuri smiled smugly, turning Wanda around to face the table. “I particularly like the middle bit, it adds height. Every badass female warrior needs a unique style. We found Wanda’s. Took hours of trial and error. I created a program for it.”

“I like it. It does suit you.” Clint shrugged. “I would be upset over the rhino thing, but I do try not to be a hypocrite. I was doing way, way worse things at your age.”

James covered his face with his hands. “Do I want to know?”

“If you mean the rhino incident,” T’Challa said with a laugh. “It may have involved alcohol and bets. Totally his fault, I was an innocent victim. The man is a menace. You should do something about that.”

“Victim?!” Clint gasped and clutched at his chest. “Who mentioned battle rhinos first? I didn’t even know they existed! I said, if I remember correctly, that I could scale the cliffs faster than you. You countered with racing battle rhinos.”

“Oh no. Not a chance!” James enjoyed the byplay and didn’t miss that the girls looked smug about the focus being off of them. Eh, he’d let it go. For now. “I’d have better luck harnessing a hurricane, if I cared to try. Which I don’t. The mayhem is fun. Usually.”

Clint blew him a kiss. “I’ll remember you said that.”

Shuri all but cackled. “You will regret it, James!”

Wanda, who had thus far stayed out of it, grinned wickedly. “So, T’Challa, can I get rhino riding lessons while I’m here?”

He wasn't the least bit surprised when T’Challa offered to take her to W’Kabi after the meal for her first lesson. Battle rhinos were probably safer than the hoverbike Shuri was teaching her to ride. Or so he tried to convince himself.


	13. Lethal Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is playing games that no one appreciates.  
> (Chapter 11 is now two chapters in one, so please go back if you have been reading as I post each chapter. So sorry!)

They spent two weeks in Wakanda before Nick contacted them. 

The news was not good at all. Shuri had been with Wanda when they asked her to join them, so the five of them were sitting around the conference table with Nick on the screen.

“Now you all know as well as I do that Wanda would not do any of the things I am about to say. I have spoken to the U.N. members and they understand that any moves or statements against Wanda will not be tolerated.”

“Oh no,” Wanda whispered, leaning against Clint. “What now?”

Clint wrapped his arm around her and braced for the worst. “Get on with it, Nick.”

“Less than an hour ago, Mumbai was attacked. Witnesses swear that the small force of enhanced humans was led by a small, red headed woman wielding red magic. The attack was focused on two buildings, one housing a bank and the other was an apartment building. The bank vault was completely emptied out and both buildings collapsed. They are still recovering bodies. I sent Cap, Natasha, and Sam to help. The Avengers disaster relief charity is also already on the ground assisting which means Stark went as well.”

“Who would do this?” Wanda sounded lost and afraid. 

Clint just hugged her tighter, hoping it would help. He really wanted to find the idiots and kill them all. Not only for blaming Wanda, but making her this afraid. She had her powers under tight control and was learning that not everyone feared her. Damn, this was likely to set her back on the no fear thing. Before she’d had control, the chaos magic she wielded was like a hard poke into everyone’s fear receptors. It didn’t happen these days, unless she wanted it to. 

James leaned over him to lay a hand on Wanda's. “Not you. That is what you need to know right now. We all know you wouldn’t do this. Someone is playing games.”

Shuri was already tapping away at five different screens. “We’re on it. I will not allow my friend to be blamed for this atrocity.”

Moments later, more screens appeared above the table, showing footage of the group attacking Mumbai. There were only three, one of them clearly male, one unknown, and the redheaded woman. 

“That looks like her,” T’Challa admitted angrily, “but Wanda was with Clint and myself, practicing defensive hoverbike driving! Is this Stark?”

“Ooh, you bastard, I’ve got you.” Shuri grinned fiercely, adding another screen to the group. “Look, see that?”

They all watched as she played the footage over and again in a loop. It took until the fifth playthrough for him to see it. They looked like Wanda’s hex bolts, but purple. “Wait. Is the magic purple for just a couple of seconds after it’s released?”

“The hair color is wrong too,” Wanda whispered. 

“Who has purple magic?” James asked, shaking his head. “Or the tech to do this?”

“Stark,” T’Challa said, looking up from the screen he’d pulled up. “He supplied nanotechnology to the original S.H.I.E.L.D. that, if tweaked, could do this. As for the purple... I’ve seen it or heard of it, but can’t place it.”

“I agree, Stark would have the tech. We used it for covert operations and more memorably, on Insight Day so that Romanov could infiltrate the council room. I’ve also contacted Charles Xavier to ask about the purple magic. If anyone would be able to identify it, it would be him.”

Clint turned so he could look Wanda in the eyes. “We will find out who did this and I will be right there with you to take these fuckers down. Trust me?”

“As if I’d let you two swan off alone,” James added wryly. “Count me in.”

“We will also look further at the tech,” Nick interjected. “We don’t want to narrow down the field too soon. I will be very fucking clear, I will not have my people used like this. Will. Not. I’m tempted to have you haul ass back to New York and be seen out and photographed to help shut down rumors.” 

“Not a chance!” Clint was firm on that. “If it is Stark, that is probably just what he wants. We have less than three weeks before the charity thing and we’re no closer to figuring out if it is him pulling the HYDRA strings or what exactly he is planning next.”

“I agree with you.” Fury was pacing, stopping to glance at one of the screens and then pacing again. 

Wanda’s phone rang and she looked down, only to cuss in two languages. Clint glanced down and nearly did the same. She ignored it and a text came through a minute later. She read it aloud, her anger clear to everyone. “Wanda, I can have a quinjet sent to wherever you are. HQ is safest for you until this all blows over.” She set the phone down with a great deal of care. Red ropes of magic blinked in and out of existence over her hands. “Anyone want to guess who that was?”

“He can fuck right off.” James stood, pacing the room as he did only when he needed to rein in his anger or risk exploding. “Does he really think we are all slobbering morons?”

“Yes,” chorused through the room. 

“Can we kill him now?” Shuri asked, her tone deadly and completely serious. 

“Just a bit longer,” Nick said angrily. “As much as I’d like to put two bullets in his brain right now.”

Clint hugged Wanda once more before letting her go and settling back in his seat. This wasn’t going to be a short meeting and he was already sick of it all. It would be far simpler if they just killed Stark and then, when Pepper took over because the moron hadn’t yet changed his will, rip apart Stark’s businesses and homes for the information they needed. He wanted to be back in New York, if only to make sure that the apartment building wasn’t attacked again. The only reason he wasn’t packing right now was the knowledge that agents personally vetted by Hill, Phil, and Nick were watching over the people in the building constantly. They needed to stay here, where it was safest for Wanda until the last possible moment. Stark feared her immense power and yet underestimated her intelligence and Clint wouldn’t put it past him to try and abduct her off the street. 

\--**--

“Steve called whilst you were in the shower.”

Clint dropped into one of the chairs at the table, glancing over with one brow lifted. “What did he want?”

“To check that we were okay. Wanted to know where we are but said he understood not telling him. He made a point of saying that Fury had given his phone a scan and wanted to know if I knew why that was. It’s getting more difficult keeping all of this from him. But- ”

“He wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut and would confront the bastard.”

“Exactly.”

James brought over a cup of coffee and delivered it with a kiss. It had been three days since the conference call with Fury and they were still no closer to answers. But, no matter the consequences, he had plans for the day that didn’t include fight training or world ending crap. Their time here was limited as it was, he wasn’t going to allow it all to be ruined by Tony fucking Stark. Wanda was off apparently learning how to drive in some sort of simulator car in the lab and he had a day planned just for him and Clint. If anyone interrupted, he’d probably shoot them for it. 

Clint surprised him, hooking a finger in one of his belt loops and tugging him forward. He allowed it, falling into Clint’s lap a moment later. His grin and laughter came easily. Clint kissed him and James shifted so he was straddling Clint’s lap. He wasn’t sure how long they were there, lost in kissing and touching and just enjoying one another. Clint finally tapped his chest and James leaned back, Clint’s hands still buried in his hair. Clint’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes had that sleepy look. 

“I uh- sorry-” He did that slow blink thing that never failed to make James groan, biting the corner of his mouth which didn’t help James rein in his urge to haul the blond into their bedroom and keep him there all day. He knew Clint wasn’t ready for that yet. Clint may never be ready for it. But that was a discussion for a different day. “You just looked all pretty and stuff-”

James pressed a finger over his mouth to quiet him. Then he slid his hand around, squeezing the back of Clint‘s neck gently. Those beautiful blue eyes went hazy and he could feel Clint relax. “You don’t need to apologize. Hell, if you kissed me at the charity thing in front of all the world's reporters, I wouldn't mind.”

Clint’s arms slipped down and wound around his waist, holding him tightly. “I know. I do. Stupid brain forgets sometimes.”

He rubbed his thumb gently against the side of Clint’s throat. “Hey now, we’ve discussed this and I’m happy to repeat myself as often as needed. We’re, both of us, cracked and dented. We’ve got broken, jagged edges. It just so happens that I like the way your jagged edges and mine fit together.”

“I should explain. I need to. You deserve to know why I am the way I am.”

One side of his mouth lifted. “And we will in due time. We’re idiots about things, so we were never going to do things in any sort of average way. When you are ready to talk, I’ll be there with bells on. This,” he risked a light kiss, not to distract but prove his point, “is good, more than good. I wouldn’t change a thing about you, ya know. I have never, in all my long years, been this happy. Your demons and mine play very well together.”

“It's a party,” Clint said with a slight smile. “ I haven't been this happy in well... ever. My brain screams at me that it is all some delusion or I’m fucking everything up. I have been known to do that.”

“Hush.” James kissed him again, reluctantly disentangling himself and standing. “Now, you eat and I’m going to shower. Then we’re swinging by the kitchens to pick up the lunch they made for us. After that, we’re heading to the cliffs. I’m fairly certain I can beat you to the top.”

Grinning brightly, Clint rushed to fill a plate with food. “I’m fairly certain that is wishful thinking. We know this little race will end with me napping under that giant ass panther carving, while I wait for you to join me.”

James chuckled and made for the shower. The little reminders were needed less and less the more time went on and he knew that was a good thing. He had his suspicions on what was behind Clint’s reluctance, the internet was a wonderful source of information, and he hoped he was wrong. If he was correct, he only hoped those responsible were still alive. Only because he wanted to kill them himself. 

\--**--

Clint waited until he heard the shower start to pick up his phone. He knew Sam was still in Mumbai so the time difference wasn’t too bad. It felt like the time had come to fight a few of those demons. Sam was the only one he could think of that would have the information he needed without pesky questions or insisting that therapy was the best choice. Yeah, no, not happening.

He sent a quick text: ‘Sorry if this wakes you.’

‘I’m awake. All okay?’

‘Those groups you run... do they have resources for all sorts of trauma? Not that I am asking and this text will be deleted in a few minutes. In fact, this is all a dream. Never happened.’

‘I’ll send you some links to that secure email you gave me. I’m a good listener. Confidential too. Just saying.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind. Just doing a bit of research is all. Thanks.’

‘We can pretend we both believe that.’

‘Appreciated. All going well there?’

‘As well as it can be. Text Natasha, she is worried but would never admit it. Be safe, all three of you.’

‘Good. Would like to be there to help. Will do and we always are. Thanks again.’

‘Don’t mention it.’

Clint erased the texts and ran a quick scan of his phone (thank you Shuri) to make sure no trace of them existed. It was one thing to admit, even to himself, that yeah maybe he needed a bit of help fighting some of his demons. It was a whole other thing altogether to leave evidence of that need just lying around. He wasn't even sure how long Sam’s email would sit there unread before he worked up the nerve to read it, let alone do anything with the information. He felt twitchy enough even asking Sam about it vaguely. Not that he’d keep the exchange from James. He would tell him. Maybe at lunch. 

He sent a quick text to Nat, catching her up on the costumes and all the wacky things Shuri and Wanda were getting up to. They chatted back and forth while he ate, the conversation settling him after his texts with Sam. He had just set the phone back down when James entered the room. In the spirit of seeking comfort when he needed it, Clint was across the room, hugging him in seconds. James didn’t ask, simply held him. He finally stepped back, feeling completely steady. “I should get my shirt and boots, so I don’t mess with your plans.”

“You couldn’t, no matter how hard you tried.”

Somehow Clint got the feeling that James meant more than just the plans for the day. He was grateful for the reassurance. 

\--**--

The next week felt like a month. When they weren’t trying to figure out who the attackers in Mumbai were, they were trying to tie Stark definitively to HYDRA. If they could do that, they had enough to take him down immediately. The problem was that every single time they got a strong lead, it fizzled out. He was one frustrating step ahead. 

Fury had sent news that Doc Strange was back, unofficially of course, and holed up in his home doing his magical plotting and preparing thing. He’d also confirmed that the charity event had to take place and they had to all show up. Apparently, he approved of every step they’d taken, most especially the suits Shuri had constructed. He said they’d need them, but refused to say more than that. 

James was finding it difficult to give a fuck about whether they were making any missteps. He just wanted to take Stark down and move on. Maybe have some sort of normal life with Clint, if only for a little while before some fucking alien race decided to invade again. One of his sleepless nights he’d actually done the math on how long he’d focused on taking Stark down before his actions caused literal world ending problems. 20 years. He’d spent 20 years pretending to be a different version of himself, universe hopping, and putting his own wants and needs on hold. He’d not even had real friends other than Fury and to some extent Carol for most of that time. Fury was an old friend from their Howling Commandos days, that explained that. Carol; well, he’d met her on his little jaunts with Doc Strange and had ended up spending a year fighting alongside her in some backwater when Doc Strange had left him there to ‘make friends and maybe learn something’. Renewing his friendship with Natalia had been, initially, just part of the plan. But, Fury had revealed that she knew what the fuck was really going on. He’d allowed the friendship to become a bit more genuine in hopes of having her as an ally in all of this mess. Clint, well, he’d not foreseen anything being possible there. How could he have? But, Clint just being Clint had wormed his way in and made himself at home. Fucks sake, it had been all those years ago when he’d been working for Fury to bring Natalia into S.H.I.E.L.D. that he’d found himself distracted by the cocky archer. He’d spent plenty of time on Earth when his other version was in cryo.

Laughing at himself and his thoughts, James focused back on triple checking all the guns and gear they would be taking back to NYC with them, which was already loaded on their quinjet. Shuri’s Blinders had been tested and, when boosted, worked on the quinjets. They’d go in with Wakandan firepower masked as S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

Checking their myriad of suits by rote, he fell back into his thoughts. 

Carol had handed him over to Doc Strange like some sort of parcel, saying that the time had come. Strange had explained, because that woman didn’t bother when someone else could do it for her, that she was retrieving the ‘Bucky’ from this universe and timeline. He honestly didn’t blame his other version for taking her up on her offer of living out his long life in peace on the other side of the universe. That’s how he’d ended up in Wakanda, taking his other version’s place. Bored out of his mind, he’d trained with the N’Charu Silema and Wakandan military for the almost two years he’d been there. That’s how he’d gained the White Wolf title. 

Fury hadn’t been pleased, reminding him to keep his eye on the ball. James hadn’t given a fuck. To him, it was merely adding to his skills and making more allies. He’d returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. and it had taken Natalia less than a week into his ‘adjustment time’ to track him down and ask what the fuck was going on. They’d talked and, at Fury’s demand, shared their current missions. She claimed to have spotted right off that he wasn’t the same ‘Bucky’ that she’d met and fought before. He’d laughed and told her that he’d shot her in the side rather than kill her. Something about the conversation had spurred her to prod him until he agreed to meals, training, and movie nights with her and Clint. 

“Hey.”

James turned, smiling. Even lost in thought, he’d recognized that it was Clint boarding the jet. He moved on to their knives and swords. “Hey, yourself. What did Natalia have to say?”

“That we’d best get our asses back before she strings Stark up in Times Square. Naked. Covered in honey. He’s apparently losing his shit about the charity event and making all sorts of wild demands. Even Bruce is finding reasons to duck him. Sam offered to find flies to set loose.”

He slotted away Clint’s Ronin sword, laughing. “Does she claim to need our help stringing him up or?”

“Yeah, no. I dare you to call and ask her that. She wants more people to distract him. Spread the wealth and all that.”

“Really though, she wants to be able to bitch to us in person. Probably beat on us in training too.” He sighed heavily. “At least we have the Wakandan Embassy to disappear to if necessary.”

Clint pouted, sidling up to him and cuddling for a moment. “Yeah, but Wanda is going to be miserable for the next week and a half until Shuri and T’Challa arrive.”

“She’ll be fine or was I wrong about a conversation wherein a motorcycle was promised?”

Clint winced. “I don’t know how it happens! I swear my brain says oh hell fucking no but then next thing I know, I’m saying yes of course.”

“You are adorable.”

“Hmf. I still say I should ban that word too.”

James backed him up against the wall and distracted him with kisses. It was a much better use of his time than obsessively checking things he’d already checked. Far more enjoyable too. 

\--**--

“You can teach me!”

James just smirked and moved out of the co-pilot seat. “Of course he can. I’ll just sit back and watch. Call if you need me.”

Clint didn’t mind, truly. But, damn it. “James can help too, ya know. He’s had many, many more years in the pilot seat.”

“That new word you banned? That is what you are being. Trying to make this some sort of challenge, which isn’t happening. You’ve got this.”

Wanda giggled, strapping herself in. “Adorable? Because I don’t remember that one being banned. Should anyone attempt to ban it again, I’ll just ignore that too.”

“You two are such comedians.” He was trying for a pout and sounding upset, but he knew he didn’t pull it off. They were cleared for takeoff and he lifted them into the air. “Now, young Padawan, tell me what you know about flying one of these before you even think of touching the controls.”

He focused on Wanda reciting what sounded like the manual word for word. Truly, he wanted Wanda to be as prepared as possible just in case something went wrong in the fight with Stark. He’d even discussed her return to Wakanda with T’Challa if something happened to him and James. He knew she loved it there and considered Shuri her best friend, so it wasn’t like she would object. He just hadn’t wanted to bring it up and risk ruining their last few days in Wakanda. She had been informed, they all had, that if things went south before the charity event, they were to make for the Wakandan Embassy. None of them had trouble agreeing.


	14. Everyone's a little bit off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has been feeling off since the Mumbai attack and there is a trip made that isn't pleasant for anyone involved. Sam is a saint, again! Someone really should get the man a medal or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't, please go back and re-read chapter 11. The first half is new. Happy Halloween!

“Something still feels off.”

James had heard the same thing more than a dozen times since the attack on Mumbai, but Wanda still couldn’t place what felt off. He didn’t chide her for it because he knew that it was her way of trying to work through the issue. In fact, he and Clint had managed to work out questions to ask that seemed to help. He nodded for Clint to go ahead. He also motioned for Natalia and Sam to not interrupt. 

“Better or worse?”

Wanda stopped chopping vegetables. Her eyes unfocused and she finally replied, “Worse.”

James asked the next one. “Does it feel near or far compared to before?”

“Near. Nearer than Mumbai did even.”

“Any noise?” He reached across the counter and laid his hand over her wrist, squeezing lightly before letting go and sitting back on the stool. “Sounds? Voices? Vehicles or other street traffic?”

“Screams. I should know them. How should I know them?” 

His brow shot up. Screams were new. Until she figured out what was going on, they wouldn’t know what the screams meant. He hated that they hadn’t figured out how to help her more than they were. 

She looked up, wide eyed. “Am I going insane?”

“No.” Clint’s voice was firm and almost an order. “You call your powers chaos magic. It stands to reason that your powers are trying to tell you something. We just need to figure out how to help you understand better. That’s all.”

“Charles Xavier might know,” Natalia offered, her tone light. “I could have Fury call and ask him?”

“No!” The knife in her hand clattered as it hit the cutting board. She backed away and slammed into the other counter. “He was interested in me. I didn’t like it.”

James’ eyes narrowed. This was the first he’d heard of this. “When? Why?”

“Stark.” Clint practically growled. He was up and around the counter hugging Wanda seconds later. “He tried to ship you off to Westchester, didn’t he?”

She nodded, tucking her head against Clint’s chest and wrapping her arms around him as if she was holding on for dear life. Her voice was muffled. “He didn’t know I was listening in. Bastard said I could be with my own kind and they would track me if I was there. They even discussed some sort of harness for my powers, since I can’t control them and I’m dangerous. There was something about a registry, but that was as I sneaked up to listen in so I didn’t hear anymore about that part.”

“We’d not allow it,” James assured her. Killing Stark was going to be even more of a pleasure after hearing this bit of news. 

“That doesn’t sound like Xavier. Was it Stark talking about this harness?” Oh dear, Natalia looked very, very angry. 

“Yes. I ran, didn’t listen to the rest. Then I called Clint. He and James came and took me away.”

“We’ll not allow it.” Sam sat up, one hand on his gun. “I’d offer to shoot people, but you all are faster than I am. Natasha, can we look into this registry? I don’t like the sound of it, at all.”

“Already on it. Stinks of the Accords. Only worse.” Natalia stepped away and made a phone call. 

He actively had to not eavesdrop. So he focused back on Clint and Wanda. “You know, if we could get Xavier on record about the conversation... it would be very convincing supporting evidence for everything else we are going to be holding him accountable for.”

“Call Nick?” Clint asked, still holding Wanda and looking quite murderous.

“That depends... let me make sure there isn’t a game on.”

“James!” chorused through the room.

He did as asked and called Fury after checking the MLB schedule. He was feeling a little bit happier that he’d managed to lighten the mood, if only for a minute. 

\--**--

Wanda had insisted on visiting the Wakandan Embassy when she found out where he and Clint were going. They’d called ahead and she’d been welcomed happily. There had also been mention of remotely accessing classes in Wakanda if she so wished to.

James was driving and Clint was staring out the window as they approached Xavier’s school grounds. They’d left out early and he wasn't entirely certain if it was the situation on a whole bothering Clint or something else.

“Nick kept trying to get me up here for testing when I was a baby agent.”

“Did he say why?”

“He said that my sight, fast healing, inability to miss no matter the weapon and so on made him suspicious.”

James reached out and laid his hand on Clint’s thigh. “You weren’t curious?”

He shrugged. “What difference would it have made? If their tests said yes, what would he have said? Congratulations, you are an enhanced being! So sorry we didn’t find you when it would have fucking mattered. Terribly sorry, old chap, we could have saved you and your brother so many years of horrible shit if we’d bothered to look?”

“So, I’ll be doing the talking then?”

Clint managed a light laugh, though he was still bitter and angry. “Yeah, probably best.”

“Aww, you could have had one of those yellow and black suits! Bet they’d have made you a yellow bow and quiver too.”

“Very funny.” He glanced over, a little half smile on his face. “Thanks though, I needed a laugh. Fury knows I hate this place.”

“He also knows we wouldn’t trust this to anyone else but Natalia and she is busy tracking down details on this registry bullshit.” 

They turned down the lane and through the gates. When he stopped the SUV, he turned to fully face Clint. “You can’t go shooting the man. Promise me.”

“Depends on what he has to say.”

“Clint,” he warned. “Don’t make me threaten to start the pizza ban today of all days.”

“Fine. Unless I’m provoked.”

James opened his door and got out. “Well, yes of course. If provoked, we will probably both shoot someone. Non-lethal, deal?”

“BARNES!”

James whirled, his hand on his gun. The very angry man storming towards him didn’t look as if he was here to make friends. “Do I know you?”

“You killed my wife!”

He drew his gun, not willing to take chances with an unknown, apparent, enemy.

“Um, pretty sure I didn’t.” 

“Her name was Itsu. You killed her. Now stand still so I can kill you quickly.”

“Not happening!” Clint had his gun pointed at the man’s head. “Can’t let you attempt to harm him. If he says it wasn’t him, then it wasn’t him.”

“Logan! Stop!” Charles Xavier was in the massive doorway. He looked displeased.

“He killed my wife.”

“I didn’t. I would remember and since I don’t, I am actually not guilty. I don’t get to say that very often.” James wasn’t about to lower his gun either. “Call off your dog, Xavier. I’d hate to shoot him.”

“Try it. It never works out for those that do.”

James sneered. “Same for me. Good luck actually hurting me for more than a few minutes.”

At that the other man rocked back on his heels and growled. He turned and stormed off. “Fucks sake. Figures. Stay outta my way or I will do more than try.”

Xavier made his way over, shaking his head. “I am terribly sorry about that. I had meant to be here to meet you, but one of the students stopped me on the way.”

Clint rounded the hood and stood next to James, his gun in hand, but pointed at the ground. “Save the niceties. You know what we came to discuss.”

James slid his gun into it’s holster, sighing. “Clint, no.”

“Clint, yes. His asshole welcoming committee put me in a worse mood than I already was in.”

Xavier cleared his throat. “Shall we go into my office? I have coffee waiting.”

Clint reached out and gripped his hand. James started walking, not letting go. “Come on, you’ll feel better after coffee. We need this information, not just for Wanda, but all of us.”

“My old friend Erik is waiting on us. He was not pleased when I called him about the conversation Tony Stark and I had all those weeks ago. I promise you, we are allies in this.”

Oh now that was either the worst news all day or the best, depending on how this little conversation went. “And your angry friend?”

“You’ll have to be more specific. I have lots of angry friends.”

“Everyone’s a comedian,” Clint grumbled. “The one outside.”

“That would be Logan. He won’t be back until after you’re gone. The Winter Soldier did kill his wife, but you were also correct in that it wasn’t you. I will have a chat with him about it.”

“Uh yeah, I said that. Pretty sure nothing you say is going to change his mind.”

Xavier had the same expression on his face that Fury did most days. Which meant that this was going to be a fun conversation. If by fun, one meant the sort of fun of having your arm ripped off. He just wanted the information so they could go. 

\--**--

Clint called Nick on the drive back. That place made his skin itch and he didn’t like it, not even flying over let alone spending almost two hours actually on site. His dislike of the place wasn’t helped by the fact that Xavier could worm into people’s heads with ease. The man had promised to stay out of both of their heads and it was only then that he’d put his gun away. He’d kept a hold of James the entire time. If that made him some sort of child in need of comfort, so be it.

“You’re on speaker in the SUV,” Clint warned when Nick answered the call.

“So?”

“Xavier was angry. He claims that Stark contacted him with the idea of moving Wanda there,” James said, barely leashing his anger.

“His friend Erik was angrier,” Clint pointed out wryly. “I thought Bruce had anger management issues. He has nothing on that guy.”

“Fuck. You two are fucking with me, right?”

Clint smirked. “Yeah, not this time. Magneto is staying at that place until such time he is assured that no such registry will actually be put in place. Claims he’d side with the devil himself to stop it.”

“Xavier did say that they would not go looking for a fight, but would take action if one was brought to them. He also assured us that his pal had agreed to those terms.”

“Ha! I’m actually more concerned about Logan. He threatened James and claimed he'll kill him. You could have warned us that Bucky from here killed the man’s wife.”

“That was never officially confirmed,” Nick pointed out. “I didn’t figure on Logan being there, my bad. I didn’t get an angry call from Xavier so I assume you three didn’t battle it out?”

“Xavier confirmed it.”James sighed. “Xavier also said that he did offer Wanda a place at his school, but his reasoning was to protect her from Stark’s machinations. He added that he never would have limited her powers without her express permission. He seemed excited to help her learn to control them.”

“Would she go?”

Clint clenched his fist. “She likes that place about as much as I do. She’s scared that someone, as in you or Stark, will force her there. It would be bad, Nick. Do you need a reminder about what happens when Wanda loses all her shit? If so, I’ll give Doc Strange a call and he can remind you of the consequences.”

“No. No, just no. Don’t sic him on me again, Barton! Please tell her that her life is hers, no one will force her to do anything on my watch.”

“Or mine,” Clint replied dryly. “You have to play politics. I just get to blow shit up, shoot people, and in general make it clear that fucking with her is not an option.”

“Just to be clear,” James interjected, “I’d be right there, at Clint’s side, to express my feelings on that sort of bullshit. If anyone can understand it not being the years but the mileage, it’s the three of us.”

Nick ended the call.

“Awwww, my feelings are hurt. He didn’t say goodbye.” Clint snickered. It might have been slightly evil to threaten Nick with Doc but damn it all, he wasn’t about to risk Wanda’s physical or mental health and well being on this subject.

“I’ve seen, first hand, the aftermath,” James offered softly. 

They had discussed, in general terms, that his motivation was to give Wanda as normal and happy a life as he could. In every timeline and universe he’d visited, their friendship had been a constant theme in her ability to retain control and not have a breakdown. So yeah, keeping her mental health in a good place was very, very important. Even Wanda understood that. Hell, it was one of the reasons she’d initially trusted him.

“She told me that she’d seen the destruction she caused in my head the first time she tried to mind control me. It frightened her so much that her powers faulted out for a split second. She also said that she knew I didn’t fear her, not like the others.”

James smiled wryly. “Because you like dangerous things. You befriend us and make us into some sort of wacky family instead of neutralising us or running like any other person would.”

Clint’s eyes narrowed. There was no way he was allowing that shit to go on. “Don’t make me kick your ass for referring to yourself as a thing, James.”

James just shrugged. “Believe me, it’s one of the nicer ways I’ve referred to myself since waking up from the brainwashing.”

Their phones rang, cutting the conversation off.

“I need you both on a quinjet ASAP,” Phil announced the moment they answered the call. 

“Hi, Phil! Was beginning to think you didn’t like us anymore. You don’t call or text. Hurt my feelings, man.”

Phil snickered and then cleared his throat. “Keep that humor, you’ll need it. Falcon is going along as back up.”

“Where are we going and why?”

“Friends of Fury’s to the north stumbled across a secret facility. The contents are concerning. Fury felt that you, and Clint, would be best equipped to handle it.”

Clint had a bad, bad feeling about this. “What are the contents, Phil?”

“Just out of curiosity, which one of you is actually driving?”

“I am, don’t make me shoot you. What the fuck is going on.”

Phil mumbled, “I am never betting Maria on anything again.” He sighed, his voice returning to a normal volume. “Don’t wreck the car, we have less equipment these days.”

“If you don’t spill all, I'll shoot you.” Clint made sure that Phil understood it wasn’t a threat, but a promise. He reached over and laid his hand on James’ thigh in hopes of helping with whatever the fuck Phil was reluctant to tell them. “You are making it worse.”

“They found a version of Dr Cho’s Cradle and-“ Phil's reluctance was clear. “A version of the Chair.”

Clint gripped James’ thigh, his eyes widened in shock. “Fucks sake, Phil! What the actual fuck?”

“What he said.” 

James’ grip on the steering wheel was tight enough that Clint could hear the creak as it began to give way. James took a deep breath and Clint could feel him forcing himself to relax. Damn it all, this was not anywhere near what James needed to be dealing with. 

“I thought that monstrosity was destroyed along with all the plans for it.”

James sneered. “It’s like HYDRA, no matter how many times you destroy it, it just keeps turning up like a bad penny. Have Falcon meet us at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. I’m fine before anyone dares say different.”

“I can have your quinjet prepped,” Phil offered. 

He was referring to the one they’d brought back from Wakanda. It was sitting in its own spot with official word from Nick that it was assigned to them and no one was to touch it. Not that anyone would be able to, but he almost wished someone would try. Shuri called the security Wolf Bites and it would incapacitate anyone unauthorised that got too close. She had also refused to give a demonstration, saying it would be more fun for them to see it in action. He supposed it was her version of a surprise.

“Yeah, bad idea, Coulson. We’ll handle it. We’re about an hour or so out.”

“We’ve got this. Bye, Phil.” 

Clint ended the call before Phil could lodge any complaints. He pulled his Kiyomo beads from under his sleeve and called Wanda. She looked worried and puzzled. 

“What has happened now?”

“We need to make a run up to Canada, little witch. We’re taking Sam with us. You good to stay where you are until we get back?”

“Of course. I can sit in on another class. They’ve offered to set it up so I can actually finish my education his way. I think I’d like that.”

“You could go and take them in person,” James suggested, his tone light. “You and Shuri could cause all sorts of mayhem together.”

She laughed. “I’ve considered that, but then who would make sure you two stay out of trouble?” Her eyes narrowed. “You both are upset. Was it Xavier? Is he going to force me to go there?”

“No. No. No. He actually wanted to protect you from Stark and wouldn’t ever restrict your powers without you asking him to and even then it would only be reluctantly done. You are safe, little witch.”

She visibly relaxed. “Then why are you off to Canada?”

“Checking out a research facility some of Fury’s friends discovered.” Clint tried a bright smile. “It’ll probably be boring. We should be home by dinner.”

She glared at him. “You’re trying to protect me from something, but I trust you both. I promise to stay safe here and I’ll even cook dinner if you promise to tell me about this later.”

“We will, at least what we can.” 

“Hmmm, nice loophole, James. But fine. Don’t get dead, that would make me very cranky.”

“We won’t,” they replied wryly. 

She ended the call.

“I’m fine,” James murmured, breaking the silence.

Clint had been happy to allow him time to work through whatever he needed to after the shitty news. He’d actually read some of the information Sam had emailed. He’d also shown it to James, because both of them needed the information. Neither of them knew what they were going to do about it, but had found a few things they were trying, sort of like an experiment. Both of them were still wary and more than a bit uncomfortable, but it actually seemed to be helping. With that in mind, he turned in the seat and gave this whole talking things out thing a go.

“Try again, James. Neither of us are fine. This really is a shit day.”

“It’s only going to get shittier.”

“You know, I think we both deserve a vacation after this. An actual vacation, not just a small break that ends before it really begins because we’re needed for S.H.I.E.L.D. or Avengers crap.” He kissed James’ cheek and sat back. James wasn’t ready to talk and that was fine, the offer was there. Baby steps. “How does that sound?”

“Not sure either of us would know what to do.” He shrugged. “But, yeah not having to save the world for a little while does sound nice.”

Clint vowed, right then and there, to make it happen. He wasn’t sure what they’d do or where they’d go, but he was certain that they both deserved a break.


	15. Drowning in memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, James, and Sam raid the Canadian facility. Things happen - and are said - afterwards.   
> **mind the tags**

They landed the quinjet just outside the facility. According to the agents who found it, it had recently been up and running but been abandoned about two weeks ago. Apparently it had been used for quite a few covert scientific experiments over the years. All James knew was that it made his stomach churn and he had to fight the urge to get back on the quinjet and simply blow up the place.

“Well, we might as well go in.”

Sam landed next to them. “I saw nothing from the air. It’s completely deserted. Am I the only one who really doesn’t like this?”

He and Clint responded with glares.

“Am I the only one that thinks that this stinks of Stark?” 

James just trudged forward, gun in hand. Stark was a lot like HYDRA, fingers in every damn pie in the world. It got old, cleaning up after his messes. All those years he happily created weapons and allowed his tech to be used for what the fuck people wanted to use it for had bit far too many people in the ass over the years. He paused at the doors which the other agents had left open, pulling a scanner from one of the pockets in his tac pants. It only took about three minutes to scan the facility and it even provided a holo map. 

The three of them waved off the Canadian agents. Fury had, apparently, made it clear that they were taking the lead and would do whatever they felt necessary. James had grenades and other assorted explosives and he planned on using them. No negotiations on that. Sam went left and Clint right whilst James covered them from the main corridor. They scanned all paper documentation that they found and collected it in knapsacks so as not to leave any trace behind. Clint grabbed a cart and started stacking up the electronics. James cleared off a second one when it was clear the sick fucks running the place hadn’t taken everything with them. Nothing would be left. 

“They just allowed this shit?” Sam was disgusted and livid, holding up a thick file. “This is the tenth file on some twisted ass shit human experimentation that I’ve found.”

Clint joined them, tucking away a file. “Yeah, apparently they had clearance for it. It’s times like this that I lose my faith in humanity.”

James hugged him, taking the full knapsack and stacking it on a second cart. They’d not expected this much data to be left behind, but with a quick call to the closest group of N’Charu Silema, they’d have no issues hauling it all away. He didn’t trust S.H.I.E.L.D. with this. Fury, sure. The rest, not a fucking chance. 

They wound their way down and he had to take a moment to collect himself when they got to the actual labs. Sam took one look at him and made himself scarce. James was grateful, he just couldn’t seem to find his voice to say so. Not just yet. He reminded himself that this wasn’t the same place and the Chair in the next room was different. 

Clint stepped up behind him and wrapped him in a firm full body hug. Leaning over, Clint whispered, “Neither of us will blame you if you don’t go in. You’ve nothing to prove.”

James sighed, laying his hands over Clint’s. He reminded himself that asking for help wasn’t weak. “I may need you to keep hold of me. Don’t let me lose all my shit.”

Clint kissed his neck and James could feel him smile. “I’ve got you.”

Sam called from the room to the left. “I think this is that Cradle thing. Or some version of it.”

James settled himself and gripped Clint’s hand, stepping very reluctantly out of his hold. “The sooner we get to it, the sooner we can blow all this shit up.”

Clint squeezed his hand and winked. “Awww, now you’re just sweet talking me. I like it.”

They joined Sam and Clint confirmed that it was an upgraded version of Cho’s Cradle. It was decided that they’d take it with them to be studied. The room was left alone, for now, because of that. Next up was the Chair room. James wasn’t sure that this wouldn’t break him. He hated that weakness.

\--**--

Clint didn’t like this at all. His instinct was to haul James out of here and blow it all up remotely. The sadistic machine seemed to be taunting him. He knew James thought he needed to do this and fuck all, maybe he did. That didn’t mean Clint was okay with this. Because he damn well wasn’t. It was taking every last bit of his control to not call in the N’Charu Silema and haul James right the fuck out of here. 

“James?” Sam’s tone was low and non-threatening. “This is one of those conversations that never happened, just to be clear. You don’t need to be here. Neither of you do. I can do this. I’ll even set the explosives and hand over the detonator to you. PTSD is no joke. The strongest people struggle with it. There’s no shame in saying that enough is enough.”

“Who did they use it on?” James’ voice was rough, as if he was struggling to talk and not just scream. 

Sam shook his head when Clint went to step towards the computer. “I’ve got this. I’m not as tech savvy as you two, but you can tell me if I‘m doing something wrong.”

“What do you need me to do?” he asked, almost desperate to do something, anything. 

“You’re doing it,” was the soft response. “It needs to be destroyed.”

“It will be. The N’Charu Silema will be here any time and they can start hauling the intel out. Then, boom baby boom.”

James shook his head. “Now you’re sweet talking me. I like it.”

Clint couldn’t manage a smile or even a chuckle, so he merely held on. Three N’Charu Silema arrived not five minutes later. “So, how about we set that monstrosity to blow all to hell and back?”

“If you two are done flirting,” Sam called dryly, “We can get the fuck out of here.”

If they rigged the Chair with twice as much explosives as they needed to, oops? Clint wasn’t sorry, not one fucking bit. Within a half hour, they were one the quinjet and in the air. James had been almost silent and withdrawn since entering the Chair room. The look in his eyes when he hit the detonator and watched the massive explosion was worse, more broken somehow, than Clint had seen during his nightmares. He only hoped that James would let him help once they were safely back in their apartment. He knew that James wouldn’t allow himself to break any further until they were safely away from everyone else. With that in mind, he sent a quick text to Wanda asking her to stay at the Embassy for the night. She responded immediately, telling him she was fine with it and that they were to take care of themselves. 

\--**--

James was moving by rote. He felt as if he was drowning under the weight of the memories and couldn’t find the strength to swim for the surface.

Fuck it all. He couldn’t stop the loop of memories of the Chair. The screams. The excruciating pain. The loss of everything that made him who he was. Luckily, Clint flew the quinjet and Sam didn’t say a word other than that he would handle reporting to Fury about what they’d found. He figured he would be useless if they were attacked on the drive home, but breaking out of the memories was more than he could manage.

Clint waved off Aimee, asking her to keep Lucky for the night, and led him up to the apartment like some sort of living doll. James hadn’t felt this off in years. He loathed himself for this weakness. He was better than this. He had to be. 

Clint left him just long enough to set the security to its highest setting. 

“How many guns do you need right now?”

James blinked, the question finally registering. He had to push himself to answer. He gave the only one he thought viable, “Two.”

“Knives?”

“My favorite.”

Clint moved around him, removing the other guns and knives, even taking his boots off. “Shirt on or off?”

James didn’t have an answer for that one. He needed to be armed to be safe, to stop anyone from taking him back to the Chair. He was wearing Wakandan armor, he knew that much, so it might help him defend himself. Maybe? He managed a shrug. 

“On then.”

He was led over to the closest weapon cache, Clint never going more than an arm's length away as he put the spare weapons in their places, removing his own boots and spare guns, bow and quiver. Their phones were tossed on the kitchen counter. 

He was aware of what was going on around him, and clearly could manage to answer Clint, but his head was filled with his own screams. It was like a waking nightmare, one he didn’t have the strength to break free from. 

“Couch or bed?”

He blinked. Then sighed. If he tried to talk again, he might start screaming and never stop. He pushed past the memories and fuck if that wasn’t as painful as the memories themselves. Talking had been helping as of late, but again, if he tried to explain what was going on in his head, he might just scream until someone put him out of his misery. 

Clint moved slowly, pulling him close and simply holding him. “Tap out if this isn’t okay.”

James clung to him. It was easier to shut out the pain and screams when Clint held him. He focused on the blond man that meant the world to him. He forced himself to think about all the things he loved about his danger seeking archer. He laid his head on Clint’s shoulder and kept pushing; filling the pain filled spaces in his mind with memories of them, of what they were building together. He reminded himself that he wasn’t that mindless, tortured monster any longer. That it wasn’t weak to seek help from the one person that would never judge him for this. He started shaking and just... let it happen. He didn’t have the energy to fight it.

They slid to the floor, Clint not letting go for even a second. James curled up in the safety of his arms and somewhere along the way, started sobbing. He couldn’t remember crying in probably seventy years, but that was okay. It was safe. He didn’t even realize it until Clint shifted his hold, cradling him closer, murmuring, “I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you. I’ll always have you.”

He finally cried himself out, feeling worn down to the bone. Exhausted. Safe. The last was the most important. His mind whispered that he was and would always be safe with Clint. 

“I’m taking us to bed. That good?”

He couldn’t think clearly enough to do more than murmur, “‘Course.”

He must’ve drifted off, because the next thing he knew, they were in bed and Clint was wrapped around him though they were both fully dressed and armed. He had something very important to say. Something he should have said before now. He felt himself drift back off to sleep, though maybe, he wasn’t sure, he whispered, “Love you.”

\--**--

Clint blinked, not sure he had heard what he thought he had. His aids were in and would be for the night, because paranoia kept you alive. That meant he had heard James say that he loved him. He would have snickered at the man’s sense of timing, if not for feeling totally worn down. The words sank in and Clint felt a weight lift off his chest, a weight he’d not truly realized was there. He held onto the downright joy at knowing the amazing, wonderful, and deadly man he was holding loved him. 

James had broken down. Utterly and completely. He’d done what he could to help. It didn’t, never did, feel like enough. It broke his heart to see the nightmares. This had been worse than any nightmare. He could only hope that it had helped, maybe purged things that needed to be out of his head. 

He laid there for a long time, waiting to see if the nightmares would stay away and trying to convince himself that he could be brave. That he could tell James how he’d felt for months and months now. Once he was awake, of course. He couldn’t resist brushing a kiss on James’ cheek. 

“You should sleep.”

He smiled at the groggy whisper, muffled against his neck. “I will.”

“I meant it.” James was half-asleep again. 

“Meant what?”

“That I love you.”

“I love you too, now sleep.”

James cuddled closer. “You sleep.”

“I will,” he promised, and once he was sure James was back asleep, he allowed himself to sleep as well. After all, he didn’t make promises to James that he didn’t intend on keeping.

\--**--

It was 2 p.m. by the time they surfaced. He opened his eyes to find Clint lounging on him, arms tucked under his chin and eyes half open. He remembered their words and he smiled. 

“Morning.”

“Afternoon.”

“You know what I meant. Did you actually sleep?”

“I did. Even managed to get all of our guns off about 7 a.m., though I left your knife on you. More sleep sounded good, so I did.”

James chuckled. “Coffee?”

“That means moving.” Clint pouted adorably. “I like it right here.”

“So do I, but coffee.”

Clint laughed, rolling off of him. “Our phones have been blowing up. I ignored it all.”

James sat up, reaching down to remove his knife sheath. “You get the coffee and I get a shower?” He ran a hand through his hair. “Uhh maybe text Wanda and Natalia so we aren’t invaded.”

Clint snickered as he rolled off the bed and onto his feet. “I’ll bring you your cup and yes. You get to check what the fuck everyone wants with us though, I’m in too good a mood for that shit.”

James just laughed. He felt lighter. It was easy today. He wasn’t sure if it had been finally admitting he loved Clint or the complete breakdown. Probably both, he decided as he made his way to the shower. He smiled when he was handed a travel mug of coffee midway through his shower. Okay, it might have been the look on Clint’s face that caused the smile rather than the coffee. He knew that one of these days, Clint might just climb right in with him. Until then, he would enjoy knowing that he could make Clint stumble, literally, and those gorgeous blue eyes glaze over. Hell, even if Clint never went beyond the staring and stumbling, James was more than okay with that.

He finished his coffee and shower, drying off and yanking his hair out of his face. He thought about just staying in the towel but wasn’t going to push things, not today when everything was good and bright. He didn’t bother with more than the first pair of pajama pants he could get his hands on and made his way in to get more coffee. Checking their phones was next on his agenda, but it could wait. No one was breaking down their door to tell them there was some alien invasion so it wasn’t more important than backing Clint up against the counter. Which he did, happily so. 

Their phones went off again and he reluctantly stopped back, just enough to grab his from the counter. He still had one hand braced on the counter behind Clint, not quite ready to let go of him completely yet. Clint merely turned and got them more coffee. 

He looked down and groaned. The latest text was from Fury. He was apparently a tad annoyed at them. Oh well. “Apparently we will be training baby agents until the world ends, according to Fury. He objects to the amount of explosives we used.”

Clint grinned wickedly. “Think of all the bad habits we can instill in all those baby agents!”

His lips twitched, but he tried to keep from smiling. “No, Clint.”

Blue eyes lit with glee, Clint kissed him and then boosted himself onto the counter. “Yes, Clint. Just think about it. We teach them all the bad things and Hill will stage a coup. We’ll never, ever be asked to train a baby agent again!”

He couldn’t not laugh at that. “Drink your coffee. I’ll see how many of these are from Hill.”

Clint poked his tongue out, but seemed content to drink his coffee and not plot anymore mayhem. “Wanda said she was glad we’re okay. She wants to see us for herself. It’s like she doesn’t believe me or something.”

He looked up from the texts and kissed the pout away before resuming his scrolling. Most of them, he wasn’t about to bother answering. “It’s probably because you saying that we’re okay could mean anything from actually okay to ‘it’s only a flesh wound’.”

Clint laughed. “I knew you enjoyed that movie!”

“I did, but it was really fun messing with you about it.”

“Does that mean we can watch it again?”

Oh please, as if he could deny the man anything let alone a movie. There was a reason he’d not instigated the pizza ban as of yet. He found himself saying, “We can even order pizza.”

Clint wrapped his legs around James’s waist and pulled him close for a few more kisses. He tossed his phone over his shoulder, not caring where it landed. Yeah, this was the best way to spend the afternoon. Everyone and everything else could wait.

\--**--

They made their way to the Embassy a few hours later. Not only did they need to discuss the massive amounts of information they’d gathered, Wanda was impatient to see them. Clint was determined to do his best to shield James from any more information that would harm him. At least for now. James would probably get cranky about it, but to his way of thinking that was part of loving someone. Damn, it was amazing to be able to admit it. He wasn’t about to fuck this up. It was too important.

“You’re thinking awfully hard about something.”

It was a gentle poke and Clint smiled. James was good at this relationship stuff. He had a way about him that comforted while gently poking at his defenses, getting him to open up at a pace that didn’t freak him out. “It might make you all cranky and stuff.”

James gave him that look that was a mix of exasperation and fondness. “I think we’ve established by now that I can’t seem to stay cranky at you for long. Spill.”

Clint kept his eyes on the road, gripping the wheel hard. “You should sit out the intel discussion.” He winced. “I’m not saying that you can’t handle it, just that you shouldn’t have to.”

James’ hand slid across his shoulder and cupped the back of his neck. “You take good care of your people. You know that, right?”

Clint relaxed, James’ thumb rubbing his pulse soothing him almost instantly. “I’m not sure about that. But, sure, if you say so.”

“You do though. You’re good at it despite thinking otherwise.”

Clint felt himself blushing. Damn it.

“You sort of sneak up on us, going about making our lives a bit better in all sorts of ways we don’t realize we need until it’s done and you’re pretending it wasn’t you.”

“Oh come on. What am I, some sort of Mary Poppins? You give me far too much credit.” He was practically squirming in embarrassment. “I don’t do anything special.”

James’ tone was chiding now. “And you still don’t give yourself enough credit. Who do you think held the Avengers together all this time? It certainly wasn’t Stark. Bruce hides in the lab and would happily disappear the Big Guy given the chance. Natalia doesn’t have any compunction about telling the others, except maybe me, to fuck off. Steve does great at the go team, I’ll lead the way stuff. But, you manage to bring them all together.”

Clint snorted in disbelief. “Again with the too much credit. Do you think I wouldn’t walk away if the bullshit got to be too much? My job is to keep all the crazy people working together until we take Stark down. It might not have started that way, but that’s how it’s ended up.”

“I’m not arguing with you over this now. I’m just saying that you, Clint Barton, are the heart of the Avengers. Now, as for the other stuff. If it’s too much, I’ll walk away from the discussion.”

Relieved they weren’t discussing James’ weird ideas about him being some sort of integral part of the Avengers, Clint tried for a smile. “Promise?”

“I promise.”

Clint was relieved that James kept the hand at his neck the rest of the drive. Baby steps were still steps into all sorts of crap that he didn’t like to think about. Well, the part about loving James was good. The rest, not so much. So, he focused on the good.


	16. A few answers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda finally tells what she knows. Some of Stark's machinations are revealed. Clint gets his mad on. Oh, and poor Sam learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in such a good mood, I decided to update a bit early! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving reviews and kudos, it makes my days a bit brighter! 
> 
> Clint's quote about Tony and everything he says to Tony at the meeting are comic canon, just putting that out there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A team meeting was called two days after they made the trip to Canada. The request came from Steve and was very clear that they were to discuss the charity ball and their roles during it. James wasn’t entirely certain why Steve was getting involved in that mess. On the other hand, if it kept him busy not messing with James’ life then perhaps it should be encouraged. They weren’t happy about going to the meeting, but considering current events, keeping Stark happy was a priority. They couldn’t allow him to suspect that they knew what he was up to. They were too close to their goal. 

Wanda, who had taken to wearing the jacket that Shuri created for her as part of her Avengers suit every time she left her apartment or theirs, was cuddling with Lucky in the back seat but looking out the windows warily. Clint was sipping coffee and scanning their surroundings with his hand hovering over his gun.

James wasn’t sure how to reassure either of them. But, he thought it might be a good distraction to bring up something that had been niggling at the back of his mind since it had been said to him. “I think JARVIS is working with Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., possibly Vision too.”

As expected, he got their attention. 

“Care to share with the class as to why?” Clint looked curious, not doubtful which is what he had expected.

“Something that was said about a discussion with Fury about me.” 

He was met with silence. Clint just looked as if he was puzzling it out. A quick glance in the rear view mirror showed him that Wanda looked... guilty. That he’d not expected. “Okay, spill. What do you know?”

“Vis didn’t like the path Stark was going down. You both know that he announced that he was putting himself in suspended animation until he was needed. You both also knew that he worked with Stark to recreate JARVIS. The only thing I didn’t tell, because Vis made me swear that even Fury shouldn’t know that I knew, was that he vowed allegiance to Fury and is playing the part of JARVIS while officially out of commission.”

“So,” Clint said slowly, disbelievingly, “Every single time one of us interacted with JARVIS, it was really Vision? Huh. That was not something I expected.”

“Exactly. Now, can we stop at the next coffee shop please? They have this amazing iced coffee that I’m craving. Ohhh and muffins almost as big as your head.”

“Those blueberry ones with the cinnamon crumble stuff on top? If so, then yes. We definitely need to stop.”

James tried not to show his amusement at their antics. He should have gone for food and coffee type distractions. That didn’t stop him from doing as requested though. Those were damn good muffins.

—**—

Clint set the box of muffins and pastries on the table with a smile. He was going to try to get through this meeting with his good mood intact. Wanda had decided that it would be a nice gesture to bring the food, even after it was pointed out that Stark would likely have food available. Neither of them had argued with her.

Sam practically snatched it out of his hands. “What? Don’t look at me like that, I recognize the box. I’d fight aliens barehanded for these muffins.”

“If the children are done? We have a lot to discuss before I need to leave for a last minute UN meeting.”

Clint grabbed a muffin, despite already eating three on the drive over, and started eating. If he was eating, he wouldn’t be taunting Stark. T'Challa and Shuri had arrived last night. As King of Wakanda he'd requested time to speak at a closed door meeting at the UN in regards to rumors he’d heard about some sort of enhanced person’s registry. Clint almost wished he could be there to see Stark attempting to explain himself.

“What is it about? Should we be concerned?”

Steve looked ready to grab his shield. This, right here, was why he was in the dark about things. But, he nudged James with his foot and signed: ‘Tell him. Watch fireworks’.

“I’ve been hearing rumors that someone is trying to gather support for another registry of enhanced people. But surely, Stark wouldn’t have anything to do with that? Not after what happened last time.”

Clint had to bite the inside of his cheek so he didn’t burst into laughter. James was really selling the whole oh I’m clueless thing. It was awesome. Since he didn’t have popcorn, he broke off a piece of the muffin and pretended it was. Maybe this would be a preview of what would be happening later in the day at the UN.

Stark didn’t say a word.

“I have a bit more information.” Nat didn’t look pleased. “My sources tell me that it was indeed Tony here shopping around, trying to buy votes in the UN. I was hoping my sources were wrong.”

Stark paled considerably. “This meeting is about the very important charity event that is in mere days. We need this good PR, people. Am I the only one concerned about it going off without a hitch?”

“We show up, smile for pictures, and mingle- “

Nat was cut off by Stark. Damn, Stark was a moron. He’d be lucky to make it to the UN in one piece at this rate.

“You still haven’t told me what your costumes are. How am I to drum up interest if the press can’t be fed tidbits of information?”

“Pepper knows,” Steve pointed out. “Why are you so interested, Tony? She handles the merchandising, press, and has planned most of the event.”

“We should have had a theme.”

“We’re not morons,” Clint pointed out, abandoning his muffin for the moment. “We saw those pieces of crap costumes you suggested. The only theme was ‘insulting’.”

Stark rolled his eyes. “It was a joke. Why do I keep forgetting that none of you can actually take a joke?”

“Just give us the schedule of events,” Bruce suggested. “Then we can discuss just why you thought another registry was a good idea.”

Stark pointed at Wanda and then James. “Them and others like them! I can’t believe that I’m the only one who understands that there needs to be oversight and yes, perhaps containment. When it is called for.”

“You’ve completely lost your mind,” Clint snapped. 

“No. I see clearly. Everything I do is to protect humanity.”

“Everything you do is to protect your own self interest,” James drawled angrily. “You talk of us and them, as if anyone actually enhanced isn’t quite human. Yet, you make money off every decision you make, claiming it is to better humanity or to keep humanity safe.”

Steve stood. “You always put yourself one step above everyone else, even us. I don’t stand with men like that. Or women. I’ll show up for the charity event, because it is for charity. I can’t- I won’t allow you to have us branded like cattle. That is what it would be. I’ll fight you, just like I did Hitler’s ideals.”

“In fact, they sound eerily similar.” James stood. “I’ve been fighting against fuckwits like you for longer than you’ve been alive, Stark. I know a narcissistic megalomaniac when I see one.”

Stark looked ready to explode. 

Clint had heard more than enough. “Nat, Sam, Wanda, why don’t you three head on out? I don’t see why any of us should stay here and listen to the rambles of a madman.”

“They’re right, Tony,” Bruce said sadly. “You’re a narcissist and you’ve made some really shitty decisions before, but this is beyond the pale. Did you not learn from last time?”

”Did none of you?” Stark nearly screamed, his attention turning to Nat, Wanda, and Sam. “Are you three really listening to him? Why the hell would you?”

“Why wouldn’t we? Clint is right.” Nat tipped her head, hand hovering over her gun. “He usually is, for those not too stupid to listen.”

Clint and James started for the elevator. Clint was priding himself on holding his temper. That was until Stark proved he just didn’t know when to shut up.

“He’s an uneducated foster kid and circus freak from Iowa! The only reason he’s here is because Fury wanted his lap dog as a mole on the team. At least Romanoff brings a bit of brains with the view. All Barton’s got going for him is a bit of luck hitting what he’s aiming at.”

Clint whirled, barely registering that James grabbed him around the waist and was hauling him off his feet, backing them towards the elevator. “Shut the fuck up, Stark! You narcissistic, sexist fuckwit. You’re no better than me,” he raged, unable to stop himself. He’d been waiting fucking years to say this shit. He was so sick of Stark acting better than everyone. “The Starks got you from a fucking orphanage in Romania!”

James managed to get him on the elevator, the doors closing before Clint could continue insulting that bastard. He allowed James to hold him and calm him, not giving a shit that it might make him look weak. Nat, Wanda, and Sam wouldn’t judge like that. He was allowed to take comfort when he needed it, damn it! 

“Remind me not to piss you off,” Sam quipped. 

James didn’t say a word, he just held on tightly. By the time they reached the SUV, Clint was somewhat calmer. He tapped James’ hand and was immediately set back on his feet. “Thanks for the lift.”

James rolled his eyes and did a subtle scan of the SUV. “He needs to be in one piece to explain himself to the UN.”

They all piled in the one SUV and headed out, James driving. He didn’t head towards Brooklyn though, which Clint had expected. 

“Where are we going?”

“The Embassy. After that little show, none of us want to miss out on Stark’s humiliation, right? I’m betting they will be screening that shit live for everyone at the Embassy.”

“You’re a wise, wise man.” Clint was angry and more than one of Stark’s barbs had hit just where they’d been aimed. But, he pushed all that crap down and locked it away. He knew that one day soon it would all be too much and spill out. He just didn’t have time for that now. Or anytime soon. He compartmentalized like a champ. “I call dibs on telling T’Challa what Stark said.”

Nat cleared her throat. “I may or may not have passed on verified information to the King. A lot of verified information about just who Stark has in his pocket. The UN is about to be shaken up.”

Clint was snickering as they pulled into the nondescript parking garage three blocks from the Embassy. They drove down and with a tap of his Kiyomo beads, the wall opened. Their trip ended in the underground lot on the Embassy grounds. 

“Holy shit,” Sam murmured, his head on a swivel as he tried to take everything in. “Are they okay with us being here?”

“Of course,” Wanda said with a wicked grin, her hand resting on Lucky’s head. “If they weren’t, you’d be dead already.”

Nat’s lips twitched. “She’s fucking with you.”

“Is she now.” Oops, that was more snarly than he’d meant it to be. 

James took his hand, shooting him a look that said ‘you okay?’

Clint shrugged. He had to be, didn’t he? Stark had completely lost the plot and they still had to show up at the damn charity event. That wasn’t even factoring in the fallout from a shake up at the UN. It made his head hurt thinking about it all. He just hoped Shuri had popcorn, because watching the beginning of what they all hoped was Stark’s end at the UN was going to be what helped him stay the course to see this out. Well, other than James. Having James at his side was, at least he could admit to himself, what was keeping him from a total breakdown and giving up.

—**—

After watching the hilarity of Stark being called out at the UN and the possibility of his life being taken apart as a result, Fury called. Wanda stayed to visit with Shuri, claiming they needed to catch up. James wasn’t sure how in the world that could be, because if they weren’t on an actual phone call, they were texting or bead calling one another. But, he had learned to not question it. It wasn’t worth it. Not at all. He loved that Wanda trusted him and Clint, but it was a steep learning curve.

James was still shaking his head over the mindfuck that was sorta parenting a teenage girl when he, Clint, Sam, and Natalia climbed in the SUV. He had been a tad surprised that Fury had wanted Sam along, but then again, the man had proven himself trustworthy the last little while. He wouldn’t ever turn down competent help with the issue of taking down Stark once and for all, before the man could destroy everything. James decided to drive, not getting any arguments - though, ha, he shouldn’t have expected any. 

“So,” Natalia teased, a small smile forming. “You two got adopted. It’s cute.”

“Ugh. Banned word, Nat! Mean. I need cake now. Hmf. Babies and puppies are cute, I'm not a baby nor am I a puppy. We’ve discussed this Nat.”

Sam chuckled, then outright laughed when Natalia pulled out her phone and was quiet for a few minutes. She snickered. “Swing by that bakery, you know the one, James. They’ll have our order ready in ten minutes.”

“Really?” James shot her a playful scowl via the rearview mirror. “You know that only encourages the behavior, Natalia.”

As predicted, Clint pouted dramatically. James barely held in his grin. He still wasn’t certain why he found Clint in a snit so adorable, just that he did. It was also hella fun to aim said snits at other people too. “James! It’s not my fault she’s so mean. If she wasn’t so mean, I wouldn't need cake. Hmf.” Clint turned in his seat, eyeing Natalia. “What kind of cake, hmmm?”

“Wait,” Sam said, sounding stunned. “How the hell did that equal actually getting cake?”

“Cupcakes,” Natalia said with a small smile. “Oh Sam, you sweet summer child, you will learn. I mean, other than it making me the best and most amazing best friend in the history of best friends.”

James didn’t need to look to know that Clint was smug, his tone was enough. “I don’t think it will work for you, Sam. She might shoot you instead. No one is as adorable as I am.”

“He has a point,” James blurted, then blushed. “Oh shit, did I say that out loud?”

Natalia, the evil woman that she was, just laughed. “You did. Damn it, I didn’t record it. Wanda and Shuri will be grumpy. Ugh.”

Sam gasped mockingly. “Like I’d repeat it. Between you three, I’d be dead and the body so well hidden archaeologists a hundred years from now wouldn’t even be able to find it!”

They were waiting in line at the bakery drive up, so James glanced over to see how Clint would react to that. He wasn’t disappointed. 

“Well, duh, Sam. Jeez, do you think we’re amateurs? Might be insulted.”

James burst out laughing, he just couldn’t help it. 

Sam sighed dramatically. “Oh fucks sake, should I add cookies to the order then?”

Clint looked so fucking smug, James couldn’t resist leaning over to kiss him lightly. “Go easy on him, just this once?”

“Hmf. If I do that, how will he learn, James?”

“No cookies. Sam knows better now. Right, Sam?”

He swore Sam snickered, but his face was composed when James glanced back. “Yes, yes. I have completely learned my lesson. If it happens again, I’ll promptly have cookies or cupcakes delivered.”

Natalia stole Sam’s phone out of his pocket. “Let me get the app downloaded for you. You know, just in case.”

James moved up to the window, smiling all the while. A bit of silliness and fun was just what they all needed today. Until Stark was taken down, it might be the only way for any of them to stay sane.

\--**--

Nick was clearly frustrated. Clint sighed and offered him a cupcake, though damn it he’d earned every last one of them. “These will make just about anything better.”

Nick managed a light laugh and took a chocolate one. “I’m not as certain of that as you are. We still don’t know, for sure, who was behind the Mumbai attack. Sit. Sit.”

He waited until the four of them were ranged around his desk. “Xavier got back to me. He says there was one female that had purple magic, but she’s been MIA for a few years now. She was scouting something for him when she disappeared. But,” he said with a sigh, “she has been known to switch allegiances without qualm. He wasn’t able to say with certainty if it was her or not. If it was and we find her, he’s asked to speak with her if possible.”

He slid a picture across the desk. “This is her without whatever tech was used in Mumbai.”

Clint glanced down, memorizing the woman’s face before passing it on to James. “Does she have a name?”

“Psylocke. But, I stress, it may not even be her. We really can’t trust any of the footage.”

“So, we still can’t figure out who was behind it or exactly who attacked?” Sam sighed. “I’m happy that I was brought in on this, but can I say something?”

“Go ahead,” Nick said, taking the photo back as everyone had seen it. “You wouldn't be here and Romanoff wouldn’t have filled you in if we didn’t trust you and want your opinions.”

“I think it’s Stark.”

Clint agreed, but stayed quiet. His reasons might be different than Sam’s after all. 

“Why?” James asked, hastily adding, “I mean, I agree but what are your reasons.”

Sam sat back and sighed heavily. “It’s him. I mean, his behavior is what makes me think he is behind all of this. He discounts Clint at every turn and then Clint gets kidnapped. Kidnappers want information on some random vigilante, one that Stark and Steve have some sort of weird hard on for. Then, you add in how fast Stark threw together that press conference. Like he was trying to humiliate Clint publicly, not just in private like usual.” He shook his head. “It’s like he overplays everything. Freaking out over us not being in the Tower and Wanda not being at HQ where he could lock her down, or so he thinks.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “She could blast her way out easily. But, you aren’t wrong. Stark discounts her control. He also was overly pissy that we moved out. I have never liked the idea of this charity thing, it’s too easy.”

“Exactly,” Nat interjected. “He thinks everyone around him, except Bruce, are morons. It’s like he doesn’t expect us to be wary about an event where we, according to his little rules, are all in one place and without any of our weapons or suits.”

“It’s like I always say: Stark always had a control problem. When he wasn’t losing it, he was abusing it.”

Nick sighed and they got back to the discussion. No one wanted to go into the charity event without a plan and at least two back up plans. It could all be for nothing, but none of them were idiotic enough to risk it.


	17. The beginning of the end ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Event begins ...

Thus far, it hadn’t been as awful as James had thought it would be. The horde of reporters had asked far too many questions, but seemed happy enough to take what they could get. His White Wolf mask covered the lower half of his face so there would be no pesky questions about his true identity. He could trust that Pepper, Fury, and Hill had that covered. In fact, they’d seemed more excited by his new Avenger name and who had created his suit than anything else about him.

Clint was practically glued to his side, which he was more than happy about. It had raised a few questions, but mostly of the innocent kind. Not that he gave a shit if they did. He would happily publicly claim Clint, but Clint wasn’t there yet. It was okay. There were things, so many things, that James suspected Clint repressed. It would take time and he understood that. He was too damn old to worry over stupid shit when the important thing was that Clint was his and he was Clint’s. Everything else was a bonus really.

He’d rolled his eyes at the jumbotron outside the building, showing the ‘Avengers greatest hits’. He wasn’t the only one that noticed just how much of the footage featured Stark. The narcissism was expected, not just by them but the public as well. What had been a surprise, and he was going to ask her about it, was that he presumed that Pepper had a hand in making sure every one of them featured in a positive way. How she’d managed to get it past Stark was what he was most curious about. 

The press and celebrity attendees had all been thrilled with their little trick with the costumes. Which was why getting into the damn building had taken so long. If he had to pose for one more fucking picture, he was going to stab someone. Or their camera or phone or anything really. Fuck it was annoying. He hated dog and pony shows. 

Stark has been displeased. Almost nervous even. It was as if the man wasn’t expecting them to show up armed. He was ever the showman, and had made a big deal out of their ‘creative costume swaps’ and limited edition merch that went with them and recaptured most of the media attention in the process.

Clint had snickered over it, whispering that they’d stolen the spotlight and how fun it was to see him all frustrated but forced to put on a good show for the guests and press. James had laughingly agreed and added that if he was too busy kissing media ass, he may not have time to fuck with anyone else. 

They made their way over to where Hill, Pepper, Sam, and Natalia were chatting after far too long playing nice with people. This whole ‘smile and shake hands with donors’ bullshit was not his sort of thing and he needed a break from strangers. He was interested in what Pepper and Hill were whispering about and didn’t feel the least bit guilty eavesdropping. 

“They are talking sanctions,” Pepper murmured. “Pulling any agreements with all of his companies, fines to the countries whose reps took his bribes, and pushing for our government to investigate the companies.”

“What does that mean for S.H.I.E.L.D.?” Hill was clearly concerned.

Pepper smirked. “The Maria Stark Foundation funds you and is responsible for the Avengers paychecks. It is separate and I convinced him to make me President. The Foundation is not part of what the UN is concerned with. I made sure of that.”

“I knew I liked you.”

His brows shot up. Hill almost sounded like she was flirting with Pepper. He was distracted a moment later when Clint jumped on his back. He shook his head and braced himself. Everyone, even Natalia and Wanda, had chalked up Clint’s overly cheerful and playful behavior as an attempt to play up the ‘it's a party, we should have fun’ idea. James knew better. Clint was dangerously close to losing all his shit. He hated that he couldn’t help, that Clint refused to even discuss his own traumas until Stark was taken care of. He was not about to cause any more cracks though, so he played along. After they took Stark down, though, it was going to be another story altogether. He did not like seeing Clint so close to the edge. Not one bit.

“Do I want to know why you’re imitating a monkey?”

Clint laughed lightly and James wondered how the fuck no one else heard how brittle it was. “We should fight like this! I can still shoot and hold on with my legs.” 

James laughed at the comments, trying to push down his concern whilst in public where he couldn’t do shit about it.

Everyone else blanched. Well not Pepper, he noted wryly. 

“I don’t need to know what weird shit you two do in private,” Sam reminded them. 

“I can still shoot you,” Nat added. 

Pepper cocked her head as if considering something. “Is that something out of the Kama Sutra? Because, if it’s not, it should be.”

Hill, in her Pepper costume, lifted her clipboard and ever present tablet as if she was going to brain one or both of them with it. Her half smile almost ruined the effect. Almost. She was still Maria Hill under the costume and not one to ever take lightly, unless you were a total fucking moron. She probably had the clipboard solely because she could kill someone with it in a dozen ways. “As amusing as I find this, Cap is headed this way. Behave. Climb down from White Wolf, Falcon. He’s not a jungle gym.”

“Hey!” It was the first complaint Sam had made about Clint being called his name instead. James nearly laughed at the indignant expression. Of fucking course it would be when sex was mentioned. He suspected that Sam knew he was only encouraging Clint to do something even more outlandish. Hell, it was probably why Sam goaded him. 

“Pepper!” Natalia grumbled teasingly, having taken great glee in helping with the switch of identities thing. She was even refusing to answer to anything except Wanda’s name. It had been amusing as fuck to see her give the media hounds her patented glare when they hadn’t caught on quick enough for her liking.

Wanda had done the same for the cameras but had been sticking close to Shuri since that point. James glanced over to see them both making the rounds with T’Challa and sighed with relief. He wouldn’t allow them to cause too much mayhem, not tonight when everything was still a big question mark on the Stark issue.

“I’m innocent,” Clint claimed, unwinding his legs from James’ waist and sliding down his back. “It’s all of you with your minds in the gutter.”

“Don’t defile my suit,” Sam said, though his snicker ruined the stern tone he was trying for.

“Ms Potts?”

They all turned to see the event coordinator walking over to them. The poor man looked a tad frazzled. Then again, he’d been talking to Stark before making his way over and that would frazzle anyone. Or make them murderous. James didn’t think the event coordinator was the sort to stab anyone though. He was pondering how irritating the man’s job might be and just what might make him snap when he reached the group.

“Yes?” Hill said with a bright smile. 

James lifted a brow. He could not recall ever seeing Hill truly smile. It was weird. The coordinator, however, just rolled his eyes before his ‘professional’ mask slid back into place.

“The real Ms Potts.” The poor man turned to Pepper, but she tapped the name tag on her costume, which he knew was really one of Hill’s work uniforms. Fury had let them in on that bit at their last meeting. Both ladies were more than sufficiently armed. James hadn’t asked questions, not wanting to think about just how the ladies managed to hide weapons in Pepper’s usual work attire. Those sorts of conversations led to rants about pockets or lack thereof, he’d learned that lesson the hard way with Wanda and Natalia.

“That would be her. I’m Deputy Director Hill, and even have a badge in my pocket to prove it if the name tag isn’t enough.”

“Now I understand that very generous bonus,” the man muttered. He sighed and stood tall as if reminding himself to be professional. Huh, maybe stabbing was an option. James hoped the bonus had been very generous indeed, the man deserved it. “It is time for the auction. All of you are needed.”

Hill, lips twitching as if she was struggling not to bust out laughing, nodded. “You are doing an excellent job, Etienne. We’ll head that way now.”

Once Etienne was gone, Clint laughed and said, “See! I told you fucking with people was fun.” 

James shooed him toward the room where the auction items had been set up, collecting Wanda and Shuri along the way. So far, it had been an ordinary if boring charity event. He hoped it would stay that way.

—**—

Clint shifted, his shoulder and arm touching James in a way that wouldn’t scandalize all the rich people around them. He needed the contact, the reminder that he finally had something more than work, something wonderful and amazing and worth fighting for. If he could ever work through his issues. Ugh. He couldn’t do that until Stark was taken down. Okay, he couldn’t even think about doing that until Stark was taken down. Fuck, he was so damaged. 

“You okay?” James asked, turning to block their conversation from the room at large. 

“Yes. No. Ugh. I’ll pull myself together.” 

He had to damn it. The evening would officially end when the auction was over. Nothing weird had happened yet and that was just making him more twitchy. Damn it, he couldn’t lose it now, not when they were so close to the very thing they had been working towards for so fucking long. What was so wrong with him? He was better than this!

James turned back, gripping Clint’s hand and shooting him a smile. It settled him and he focused back on the room. He would keep his shit together. He had to. 

Clint watched as a girl named Katherine Bishop won the current lot, which was a large basket of Hawkeye merch. It had been uncomfortable, though he’d also been flattered, when she’d been almost giddy to meet him earlier. He didn’t get why she seemed to idolize him. He had never understood it, not even back in his own universe. Clint had been grateful James had been there and had nudged him to say something nice and he’d thought he handled it okay. 

The Bishop girl was knocked off her feet a moment later. She was only the first. Someone, or something, was racing around the room knocking over people and furniture. Of fucking course, people immediately started screaming and rushing for the doors. Ugh, why did people do that?! It never worked out well. 

It was chaos. 

Wanda pushed through the people separating them, her face pale. It took her a few tries, but she eventually managed to whisper, “Pietro.”

Clint tucked her against his side with one hand, the other activating his suit. “Little witch, he’s dead. This can’t be him. Right?”

He scanned the room, spotting the Bishop girl with Shuri, ushering people out onto the terrace. Sam was with Nat, attempting to use his wings to block whatever this was so she could get people out of the room. He was having limited results, but at least he was trying. 

T’Challa, or more specifically, Black Panther was squaring off with someone. He couldn't see more, not down here on the ground. There had been over five hundred guests and every one of them was either screaming, attempting to run away, or was injured on the floor. 

“We need to go up, Wanda.” He gripped her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. He knew she could do this. She just needed the reminder. “We have to help people and then we can figure out if it is him or not. You got this, you know it. Okay?”

She nodded and Clint tapped his comm, grateful that they’d figured a way to wear them even at a charity event. It looked like that paranoia was a good idea. Was it paranoia when someone was really out to get you? “Wanda and I are going up.”

She lifted them to a small balcony above the stage where the auction had been happening only minutes before. He saw her shake herself, literally and then begin helping; lifting tables and chairs and broken glass out of the way of the frantic civilians. Frantic civilians blocking most of his shots of the bad guys entering the room and pushing many of the civilians who were trying to escape. So, he’d do what he did and coordinate until he could take out a few minions.

Cap was literally carrying injured people out, so Clint left him to it. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the large room, “James, your six o’clock. Backup for Hill and Pepper.”

He barely registered James’ reply. He was too busy attempting to track the whirlwind that was preventing most of the civilians from escaping. No matter what he’d said to Wanda, he had a very bad feeling about who it was. He hoped, for Wanda’s sake, that he was wrong. 

—**—

James had zero patience for screaming civilians. He could see more of the doors to the large room being opened, allowing a small portion of the crowd to spill into the next room. Bruce was carrying out a little old lady, and Natalia had cornered a woman carrying serious firepower. He took a second to wonder if this was that Psylocke woman Fury had mentioned, before focusing back on just how the fuck they were supposed to get control of the situation.

What he didn’t see was Stark. In fact, the last time he’d seen Stark was before the auction when he’d been talking to the event coordinator. Fucks sake, he should have known that insisting they all be in the room for the auction had been a trap. Shaking his head, he made his way around the chaos, punching two mercs in the face and taking them out on his way. Crude, but effective.

He reached Hill and Pepper as they were backed into a smaller side room. Three idiots had them at gunpoint. James stood in the doorway, cutting off their retreat and preventing any civilians from attempting to escape this way. 

“Pepper Potts, come with us!” Idiot number one demanded, pointing his gun at both women.

“If it means you leave the civilians alone, I will,” Hill replied with a shrug, looking completely calm and collected. Which, he noted with a great deal of amusement, seemed to confuse the three morons.

“You’re not Potts! She is!”

James nearly shot the second one as a gift to humanity. These clearly weren’t the best and brightest. Of fucking course she wasn’t. He really wasn’t needed for this, but damn it, he didn’t want to risk being wrong and creating more problems if the morons happened to get the best of either woman.

“I am,” Hill smiled, motioning towards Pepper. “She’s Deputy Director Hill. You know, of S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“Hill,” James called, out of patience completely. They were toying with the morons and that was fine, but he really wanted to get back to actually helping. “You got this?”

“Yes,” Pepper answered, a sly smile forming. “You can shoot one if it makes you feel better.”

The third idiot whirled, apparently not noticing his arrival. James was about three seconds from shooting him when an arrow passed within millimeters of his cheek and embedded itself in the idiot’s eye. He grinned. 

“You were taking too long,” Clint murmured over the comm.

“Guys, we’ve got company outside,” Sam grumbled, his displeasure clear even over the comms. “We can kill them, yes?”

“No. Get the civilians out and capture only.”

James was tempted to shoot whomever had given Steve a comm. This was not the time to play nice. Steve was going to be annoyed when none of them followed his instructions. With a nod to Pepper and Hill, he backed out of the room. “The ladies have this. I’ll meet you outside, Falcon.”

“I’m triaging in the parking garage,” Bruce, who had also either had his comm or had been given one, informed them as James closed the door and left the two idiots to their fate. He knew that Hill didn’t do anything without at least three guns and Pepper’s suit was fully kitted out. They would be fine.

He crossed to the terrace doors, the room almost empty. Clint and Wanda were taking down the small number of mercs for now. There were about twenty civilians backed into a corner but Clint and Wanda were definitely handling it. He ducked out, gun in hand and cussed in more than a few languages at the chaos outside, complete with all of the press a somewhat safe distance away live reporting it all. 

Then he grinned.

“This is my kind of party, thanks for the invite, Falcon,” James said as he scanned the street outside. Thirty or more mercs were attempting to surround and detain the civilians who had managed to escape this way. They’d even managed to surround two of the press members. Oh, that was going to work out well. Morons. 

He took down six, Sam dropping four more. About a third of the civilians made it past the line of cops and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents separating the chaos from the media. Good. Progress was good.

Ten more dropped, four of them thanks to Clint’s arrows. The remaining mercs struggled to contain the crowd, most of them using civilians as human shields. They were screaming demands that James didn’t bother to listen to. 

“Uhh, I think we have a problem,” Steve sounded confused. “I caught one, he claims to want to talk to his brother.”

“What?” pretty much all of them replied at once. 

“Yeah, tall, blond looks a lot like Clint.”

James didn’t think twice, leaving the last ten mercs to Sam when he saw Natalia slip out one of the other doors, sticking to the shadows. He was back inside in seconds. Clint had jumped down from the balcony, clearly shaken. Clint did nearly stumble when he saw Wanda, her magic wrapped around a silver haired young man that looked a lot like her. Fucks sake, just how much mindfucking could Clint take at once? He wanted Stark’s head on a fucking pike for this. There was no way that Clint’s brother being here was any sort of coincidence. It wasn’t even anything anyone else, except maybe Natalia, would notice. But, Clint was definitely off enough for James to notice. 

“Anyone else have siblings we should know about?” Shuri asked, crossing the room in her Aja-Adanna suit to help Wanda. 

He laid his hand on Clint’s back, making sure to not impede any of his access to weapons. Damn it, Clint didn’t need this shit. He knew enough from their talks that Clint’s brother did not have any of Clint’s morals and had been taking cheap shots at Clint for years. Just fuck. He didn’t know what to say or do to help. Fuck it. Keep it basic, he told himself. The rest could be dealt with later. “You can do this. We can do this.”

“Yeah,” Clint murmured, his voice wavering slightly. “Sure.”

“You are Clint fucking Barton, you can take whatever is thrown at you. I know you’ll hold it together until this is over. When it is, I’ll get us gone. I promise.”

James wasn’t sure it was the right thing, but it was the fucking truth and Clint seemed to settle and collect himself, so win. Now all they had to do was wrap up this asshattery and get the fuck gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go! The next fic in the series will pick up where this one ends. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments or leaves kudos. It does mean a lot to me!


	18. The end of Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation with Stark at the Charity event.

“STAND DOWN!”

Thanks to the huge TV screen in the auction room broadcasting what was going on outside, they could see that Stark had finally made an appearance in his Iron Man suit. He was aiming all of his suit’s weapons at the remaining mercs outside. 

“Surrender now! I will not allow one more civilian to be injured. Also, give me back Pepper Potts! I don’t negotiate with the likes of you.”

“Can we kill him now?” Shuri all but growled. 

“Patience, sister.”

James was with Shuri on this. Clint was about three wrong words away from breaking. James knew he would hold it together. He noted the time at the bottom of the screen and realized that less than ten minutes had passed since all of this began. They needed to wrap it up before anyone else was injured. At least everyone had their comms on and active. 

Pepper’s annoyed voice came over the comms. “Ummm, news flash. I’m fine. Maria and I are gathering intel from the van they led us to.”

“We disabled his eyes and ears in the building,” T’Challa added wryly. “Banner, some of my people should be approaching your position.”

“Yeah, they’re here.”

James would have laughed at any other time. Bruce sounded wary. “Just help the civs and leave them to it, Bruce.”

“What’s our game plan?” Steve’s voice came both from the doorway and the comm. 

James hated the low sound of pain Clint allowed himself before shutting down. There was absolutely no doubt that the man Steve hauled in, cuffed and angry about it, was anyone but Clint’s brother. He nearly shot the man for it. But, they had bigger problems. 

Stark was talking again and they all turned to watch what Stark would do next. James could see that Natalia and Sam were covering the remaining civilians and yet, allowing Stark to publicly show his true colors. 

“Give me Pepper Potts and release these people!”

“Stark! You promised this would be easy-”

Stark killed the merc before he could finish speaking, but it had been enough. A quick glance told James that the media hadn’t missed the merc’s claim. The ticker bar at the bottom was definitely questioning Stark’s intentions. His sanity too. 

“I had no part in this! My fellow Avengers may be willing to allow this to go on, but I won’t.”

James nearly facepalmed. He and Clint stepped through the doors. He looked up to where Stark was hovering. “You disappeared just before this started, Stark!”

“What are you playing at?” Clint had, James checked, an explosive arrow pointed at Stark’s chest. “What is this all for?”

“I’m trying to stop these ... these terrorists! They sent a ransom demand, they’ve taken Pepper.”

Steve dragged Clint’s brother outside. 

“Maria is releasing the information we found to the media,” Pepper informed them over the comm. “It should hit the news right about- “

The jumbotron set up on the street blinked ‘BREAKING NEWS’ and the screen changed to what was happening here to the on air reporter in the studio saying, “This just in, information has reached us that Tony Stark was the alleged mastermind of the recent attack in Mumbai as well as the attack on tonight’s Avengers Charity Event. We will take you back to the battle, with more information as we verify it.”

“Stark!” Clint's brother yelled angrily, surprising Steve enough to get away from him and head straight for Clint, his wrists no longer cuffed. “You said you’d have our backs!”

James had a choice to make as Stark fired at them. It wasn’t a difficult choice at all. He chose Clint. He dove, taking Clint down and trying for his brother, barely catching him on the way down. He could feel the bullets ricochet off his armor. He rolled both blonds into shadows. Steve moved in front of them and fired back at Stark.

“You don’t need to do this, Tony!” Steve clearly wanted all of Stark’s attention and James would take the momentary reprieve.

James hauled Clint to his feet, scanning him quickly for wounds. Not seeing any, he finally breathed again. They looked down at the man on the ground at their feet. The angry, hateful man if his glare was anything to go by. 

“Why?” Clint asked sadly. 

The other blond shrugged as if betraying his baby brother had been an easy choice. Maybe for him it had been. “Payback for you betraying Trick and me. Loads of cash too.”

James happily handed him off to one of the Dora Milaje who’d appeared with T’Challa. They could deal with him later, they needed to focus elsewhere. Clint turned his back on his brother, and James’ heart broke a little. But, they had to deal with Stark now. The man had gambled everything and lost. Clint was right: Stark had a control problem. If he wasn’t abusing it, he was losing it and right now Stark had clearly lost the plot. None of them knew what he was capable of when it was clear that all was lost, that none of his plans would be happening the way he’d wanted them to.

He turned slightly, noting that everyone, including what looked to be the entirety of the Dora Milaje and at least a dozen Wakandan soldiers, were now on the terrace. Shuri and Wanda were side by side, looking all too happy to take down Stark by themselves. He’d bet on those two, honestly. 

Stark fired on them. 

They fired back. 

He’d left them no other choice. 

Clint’s arrow blasted the arc reactor in his suit, shorting it out. As he fell, Wanda caught him in a rope of her magic. Stark aimed again, only the arm of his suit functioning. James ducked, taking aim and firing at the weak point in the neck of his suit. Shuri, Natalia, and T'Challa were hitting the other weak points.

A howl of rage was followed by a barrage of weapons firing from the Dora Milaje. Stark fell from the sky and crashed onto the street.

Everyone froze, the silence damning. Even the reporters were simply staring at what was left of the fallen former Hero. 

A golden ring of Doc Strange’s portal magic appeared in the air. Carol flew through and the ring disappeared. With one shot, she disintegrated what was left of Stark. She landed and looked around, her expression daring anyone else to annoy her. 

Doc Strange stepped out of the shadows and moved to stand with Carol.

The remaining mercs gave themselves up quickly, laying down their weapons and raising their hands in the air. It seemed they’d finally realized the extent of their stupidity. Many of them were even stuttering out apologies or excuses. 

James turned to see Clint’s brother dead on the ground. He took a moment to squeeze Clint’s hand, but not entirely certain how much touch Clint could stand at the moment. So, he simply waited to see what, if anything, Clint would say. 

“I’m fine. Let’s get this done.”

James knew the façade was the only thing holding Clint together right now. So, they focused on loading the civilians into the line of ambulances and handing over the mercs to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had shown up quickly, but who’d left the fight to them. 

They were just about done when he noticed the silver haired boy was on a stretcher and being carried off by Wakandan soldiers, Wanda holding his hand. He motioned for Shuri to join him. “Is that really Wanda’s brother?”

“She verified. She also verified he was the one that the Chair was used on.”

James winced. Fuck, that certainly explained her wonky magic since Mumbai. It also explained the screams. It had been her brother’s screams through their telepathic link. “So, did she put him under?”

Shuri rolled her eyes. “I decided to do it for her. Cognitive recalibration. It’s what works best on broken white boys.” 

James rolled his eyes. “So you punched him in the head?” 

Shuri smiled innocently, “Like I said, cognitive recalibration. We’ll take them both back with us, at Wanda’s request.”

Clint, who had been silently by his side since seeing his brother on the ground, kissed Shuri’s cheek and made his way over, stepping in front of Wanda. James followed, not letting Clint more than an arms length away, but giving them a moment.

Wanda smiled a heartbroken smile, her hand setting gently on Clint’s cheek. Her voice was low, as not to carry past them and the Wakandans. “You let James take care of you. Go, have that vacation you deserve. We’ll be safe and just a bead call away.” Her eyes met James’ over Clint’s shoulder. “Take care of him. My brother and I will need decent parental types sooner or later. You two have done admirably so far for me.”

“I will, as much as he lets me.” James managed a slight smile for her. “Don’t you three give poor T’Challa too many headaches.”

Clint stepped aside, letting them go. James couldn’t not touch him, his hand automatically going to the back of Clint’s neck. He could feel the tension, but Clint didn’t object. Hey simply stood there and watched the last of the cleanup.

Hearing Pepper and then Hill on the television, James glanced over. 

“Tony Stark’s betrayal tonight was devastating to those of us who thought we were his friends. This was not the Avengers, the true Avengers did what they always do, save the day.” 

Pepper stepped back so Hill could step forward. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. condemns the actions of Tony Stark. He did not hold to the ideals of S.H.I.E.L.D. or the Avengers. I am coordinating with Ms Potts, the President of the Maria Stark Foundation and the Avengers Charity Fund, to begin repairs and provide medical care for all injured in tonight’s act of terrorism by Tony Stark.”

Natalia was standing behind both women, guns in both hands, making it clear neither one would be touched on her watch. James almost wished someone would test her. 

Steve stepped onto the screen and up to the reporter. “The Avengers will assist in whatever ways we are asked to. Avengers will always answer the call, we just won’t be the media darlings Stark attempted to make us. We deserve lives and privacy. We all were betrayed by a friend tonight. Respect that. Please.”

For once, James really had no issue with anything Steve was saying. Well, he wasn’t going to stick around. He and Clint had done enough as far as he was concerned. They’d given too many years and paid too high a cost. Enough was enough.

“They will be assisted by the Wakandans in this,” T’Challa stated firmly as he joined them.

James turned his focus to Clint. “We should get out of here.”

Fury and Doc Strange joined them. James was almost irritated enough to try shooting both of them. He wasn’t going to give either of them a chance to say even a single syllable. No. They’d dedicated too many years to make this happen and now they deserved a break.

“We’re leaving.” 

Fury nodded. “Carol took Barney’s body. She said he deserved a proper burial in a safe place where no one would dare disturb him.”

Clint made a choking sort of noise. 

“She wanted you to have these. They were in his pocket.” Strange held out a document packet and a set of keys. “Returning to where it all went wrong is sometimes the best option.”

Clint made no move to take the items, so James reached out with his free hand and took them. All he saw was ‘deed’ before he closed the packet and tucked them away to be dealt with later. His only priority was to get Clint the fuck out of here. Now. 

“Don’t call, don’t text. Unless the world is actually ending. We’re done with S.H.I.E.L.D. for now, but not the Avengers. Not yet.”

With that, he led Clint off, thanking T’Challa for the car and driver. They silently packed what necessities they needed from their apartment, picked Lucky up from Aimee, and made their way to their quinjet. He wasn’t sure where they were going or how long they would be gone, though he had an idea on where. All he was certain of was that he wanted to get Clint somewhere safe so he could break down. What would happen after that was a mystery. 

The only thing James was certain about was that he wasn’t about to give up on Clint. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Within the next week or so, I should have the first chapter of the next fic in the series up. Thank you for commenting and leaving kudos, it makes my days brighter!


End file.
